Cycles of Life
by Hank-o-holic
Summary: Joyce Kinney's life has taken a turn for the worst. All she wants is a second chance. When the opportunity for change comes, Joyce must come to face her past, her fears, and her destiny. At least she'll have friends to help her.
1. Prologue

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_PROLOGUE_

…

_She walked in, with that look of self satisfaction that I always hated._

"Oh, look everybody. It's the burning bush."

_Everybody gasped and started talking amongst themselves. But I just sat there._

"Hello Father."

"I thought that I made it clear, you are no longer welcome here."

_That's right, she isn't._

"You know, I've been coming to this church for years, I've heard all the stories."

_Have you now?_

"Who did Jesus hang around with? Mary Magdalene. And who was she? A prostitute."

_That's true, I can understand that. I just wondered what she was getting at._

"Which means, if they had cameras back then, I bet she would have done a porno."

_Oh god, where's she going with this? People started chatting again._

"And if she did, I know that Jesus would have forgiven her."

_What is this?_

"Am I any worse than Mary Magdalene?"

_Yes. You are a hell of a lot worse._

"And more importantly, are you any better than Jesus?"

_That's not the point. Why is everybody eating this up?_

"The rest of you need to accept the fact that I made a simple mistake. And here it is."

_Wow, you're going to show that filthy movie at church?_

_Lois' audience sat in silence. I couldn't wait for them to get angry and throw her out._

"I know I'm a man of God, but that shit is hot!"

_An enormous roar of cheering and screaming erupted all of a sudden. I couldn't believe it, they were actually enjoying it. _

_They were on her side. _

_She had won._

_I had lost._

_Honest men and women actually accepted her back with open arms… and I'm sure a lot of guy's pants got her approval._

_Just goes to show how dumb people really are._

_It was pointless. I walked home, my day was just ruined._

**To be continued…**

_For those of you wondering, this particular scene takes place at the very end of "And I'm Joyce Kinney." This will be a continuing story, following this particular character. It will be my first attempt at a Philosophical story, with plenty of adventure, plot twists, crossovers, and hidden meanings added on later._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	2. Fun and Drama at Quahog 5

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 1: **__IT'S ALL IN FUN AND DRAMA AT QUAHOG 5_

…

Joyce woke up the following morning, knowing that the news week would begin again.

"Ugh, back to the routine." She said, getting out of bed.

Rubbing her eyes, Joyce went straight to work; taking a shower, brushing her hair, getting herself pretty, and dressing in her typical anchorwoman blouse.

Joyce walked to her car and drove to the station. Along the way she overheard some guys talking about Lois' porno and how "satisfying" it was. Joyce grunted angrily and continued on, trying to enjoy the ride.

Joyce pulled up to her reserved parking space and worked her way up the steps. The station seemed extra busy today; people were running all over the place and talking nonstop. Tricia Takanawa and Maria Jimenez managed to push their way through.

"Oh Joyce! Thank goodness you're here!" Maria exclaimed, hugging the startled reporter.

"Yeah, we were afraid we'd have to venture on alone." Tricia added, panting.

"What's up with everybody?" said Joyce, scratching her head.

"The network head is mad. Apparently Tom wasn't here yesterday to compile today's news events and we have less than 20 minutes before we're supposed to air." Maria explained.

"Well that's just great! Why wasn't he here?" Joyce moaned: she knew Tom to be a bit of a negligent person.

"Something about that porno you reported on Friday." Tricia answered.

Joyce yelled, now was not the right time for this.

"I'll be back girls." She notified as she stomped her way to the main office, leaving Tricia and Maria confused.

…

Joyce quietly opened the door to the office and took a glance at the network head. He appeared to be writing something down at his desk – he didn't look to happy.

"Um, Ben?"

"What? Oh, hello Joyce. Glad to see you finally made it."

"Well I had to come to work sooner or later." Joyce chuckled, Ben obviously not joining her.

"So… I heard about Tom." Joyce began, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, can you believe it? That idiot nearly destroyed today's show. And for what? Some silly little movie that he just had to see?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh you don't have to explain, because this is your fault too."

"WHAT?" Joyce shouted. "How does any of this apply to me?"

"Simple. You reported on a story that didn't apply to society. Who the hell cares about some broad's history with pornography? Apparently Tom, but how could he ever know about it? You can't just compile a story simply to one-up some lady you went to high school with!"

"I wasn't trying to one-up Lois, she deserved it."

"Oh come on! I don't want to hear any crap about your 'troubled past' and 'history of mistreatment,' because I've heard it all."

Joyce died down a bit, her anger turning into dejection. "But…"

"No buts, now you better get your ass down to the station and do your job!" Ben escorted her out by pointing his finger at the door. She walked out, carrying her head down.

…

Tom Tucker was busy combing his mustache when Joyce walked over and sat down at her usual spot next to him.

"Hello Tom."

"Oh hello Joyce, how was your weekend? Terrible as always?"

Joyce gave a tired sigh and turned to face him. "No, actually it was a rather pleasant weekend."

"Really… because you seemed a little angry as you left church yesterday."

The blond anchorwoman put her palm to her face, not wanting to be reminded of that porno again. "Look, can we just drop it? I don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself grumpy."

"Hmph! And by the way… what are we going to do about the news? We have less than three minutes left before we go live."

"Don't worry about it." Tom answered, loudly stacking his papers, "I found a good story."

"You better have, because the boss is really pissed off right now."

"Don't pay attention to him, he's always pissed." Tom waved her off.

With the clock winding down, Joyce looked on to see Tricia and Maria giving her a thumbs up. Ollie just arrived at the weather station and waved at the co-anchors. Joyce smiled; things seemed to be turning out for the better.

_Three, two, one…_

"Hello I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Joyce Kinney."

"Hope you all had a terrific weekend. I sure did."

"Is that right Tom?" Joyce hoped this wasn't going in that particular direction.

"You betcha Joyce; almost makes up for that crappy weekend you said you had."

Joyce tensed a little, giving a fake grin at the camera.

"Now it's time for the news." Tom began flipping through his papers looking for something. "Oh dear, hey Joyce I can't seem to find my news-summary sheet. Do you have it?"

"Uh maybe," Joyce said, perplexed as she shifted through her papers, suddenly mites began crawling all over her hand.

Screaming, Joyce stumbled out of her seat and began jumping around like crazy trying to shake them off. Tom was rolling, and soon everybody was cracking up.

"Wow Joyce, _mite_ I ask what's making you _ticked_. HAHAHAHAH!"

Joyce finally brushed the creatures off and gave a cold glare at Tom. "What the hell?"

"Got you!" Tom pointed as he chuckled a little, "you should have seen your face! How was her face Ollie?"

"RICHER THAN BILL GATES!"

"Thanks Ollie."

…

It was lunch hour and everyone was enjoying their food. Joyce sat with her usual clique, including Ollie and Tom.

"Come on Joyce I was just messing around." Tom pleaded, elbowing her shoulder. Joyce wasn't buying it.

"I could've gotten an infection or something. Don't you ever think?"

"Those bugs were harmless, don't act like you have _ants in the pants_." Tom laughed.

"Will you stop with the puns?" Dictated Joyce, clearly annoyed as she stabbed her salad with vengeance.

"That was still a little low, but I gotta say that made my day!" Tricia remarked, smiling brighter than usual.

"You two make quite a pair." Maria mentioned, eating her yogurt.

Joyce blushed fiercely as Tom gave a look of appall.

"JUST LIKE DA OLD DAYS!" Ollie added, feasting on a sub.

Tom stopped eating and got up out of his seat, his face plastered with depression. "No, never. See you guys around."

He left, leaving everyone silent.

"WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?"

"No, don't worry yourself. Tom is always like that when you bring her up." Tricia explained, patting his back.

Joyce felt a little uncomfortable.

She knew who they were talking about.

**To be continued…**

_Uh oh… if you're a true fan of Family Guy then you'll know who I'm mentioning. Well, the story is already underway. I've planned the next few chapters so it may not take too long for them to come out. Please stand by over the next few days/weeks and the plot thickens…_

**Hank_o_Holic **


	3. Tales from a Bygone Age

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 2: **__TALES FROM A BY-GONE AGE_

…

Network Head Ben hadn't forgotten about Tom's failure to find worthy news stories for the week. And to make matters worse for Tom, Ben didn't laugh one bit at Joyce's little mishap. So after a stern conversation, Tom was forced to spend the day researching current events. Joyce invited him over her place to work. He agreed, grateful yet bitter.

The two sat on the couch with their laptops studying. Though Joyce was focused, she couldn't help but notice Tom's quiet mood.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"You seemed a bit mad when you left the cafeteria."

"Don't worry about it okay." Tom turned the other direction.

Joyce signed and went back to searching. "Hey how about this? Libyan rebels retake Ajdabiya as coalition strikes continue."

"That stuff's boring. Besides, all our sister stations are already reporting on Libya."

"Well yeah, but still."

"Whatever… hey! Check this out! If you rearrange the letters in "Vin Deisel" you spell "I end lives."

Joyce cringed a little. "… okay, that's uh, interesting."

"And if you add up the dates to 9-11 and the Japanese Earthquake you spell out the date for 2012?"

"Tom! Are you doing your work?" Joyce looked over to see Tom on a gaming site. Joyce rolled her eyes, "Tom!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, busy doing nothing! Do you want to lose your job?" Joyce was now facing Tom, who faced back.

"No, but I'm always doing work. Besides, so what if we don't have news this week… nobody cares."

"Yes they do! That's the whole point of the news… some people actually care about this stuff!"

"Like who? This is a local news station; it's not like any of this stuff matters anyway…"

Joyce crossed her arms, not believing what her co-anchor was expressing. "Do you listen to yourself? I thought you loved your job?"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong… gosh, Diane had her issues but she wasn't as bitchy."

"… what?" Joyce stopped, looking wide-eyed in silence.

Tom just paid attention to his computer.

"Tom," she spoke, now nudging him, "you don't mean that." He simply looked at her in anger and walked to the door.

"Maybe I do," Tom muttered before he closed the door. Joyce sat there, contemplating.

…

The next day, Joyce and Tom finally managed to perform the news, seeing as Joyce had found all the stories they needed.

After the first hour, the two parted, not looking at each other.

Curiosity got the best of Joyce; why was Tom acting this way all of a sudden? Why did _she_ matter all of a sudden? The troubled blond decided to find out.

Tricia Takanawa was in her dressing room filing her nails when Joyce knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hi Tricia," Joyce waved.

Tricia got up, smiling "Oh hey Joyce, what's up?"

"Well… there's something I need to ask you. It's kinda personal," explained Joyce, scratching her back.

Tricia looked on in concern, "is it about Tom?"

"No no, well, kinda. Uh… I don't know." Joyce stuttered, putting a hand to her face.

"Come on, why don't we take a walk and you can tell me anything. We have an hour." Tricia offered, hugging Joyce.

"… sure."

…

It was a very pretty day at Quahog Park as Joyce and Tricia walked the fields. Joyce, though nervous at how Tricia would react, decided to finally come out with it.

"Tricia… can you tell me about Diane?" Joyce asked, causing Tricia to stop.

"What? Why do you need to know that?" Tricia asked, surprised.

"It's just, I feel like I need to know more about her. She seemed to have a big impact at Quahog 5 News, and… well, I just need to know."

The Asian correspondent looked up into the sky, and began to reminisce.

"Well, back before those terrible incidents, the news station was very different. Of course, not totally, but it had a sort of glow to it. Everyone was in their perfect niche, and we loved the work we did."

"Really?" Asked Joyce, remembering Tom's comments.

"Oh yes. I mean, occasionally the news team would have their disagreements, but overall we knew each other well. Except Maria, she always was never around to get to know Diane."

Tricia began to pick up wild flowers, "Diane was my best friend. We did everything together. Talked about anything."

Joyce listened carefully as Tricia's mood changed more than usual.

"You see, she had always lived on the downside of life. Her first husband had committed suicide, and her second one only used her for sex; that bastard." Tricia clenched her fist, but calmed quickly.

"Tom and Diane used to be so close afterwards, but then he would later show his real side. She became a punching bag, and heartbroken, turned to me for help. And I was there."

"It's almost pitiful. Here is this woman, in the prime of her life, but at the same time, lost in a world of hurt. You should have heard some of the things she said. It worried the crap out of me, she was talking about terrible and violent things, and I had a hard time trying to convince her out of them."

"But I did succeed, and Diane was soon a happy spirit once again. That's when we began hanging out more. I learned a lot about her, her hobbies, styles, philosophies… I miss that."

Tricia and Joyce walked and finally sat on a wooden bench.

"Ha, it's funny. She was the one who liked Caramelldansen, and I thought it was stupid. I really enjoyed Katie Couric, but Diane always called her a communist. We had our differences, but that didn't stop us from being buddies."

Tricia chuckled a bit. "Oh and Ollie Williams, they would joke and laugh about anything. And they pulled some of the most hilarious pranks on Tom; you should have seen his face."

Joyce smiled as Tricia expressed herself without care. The two were best friends as well, and Joyce was very astounded at how similar it all was.

"And then came James Woods, Diane took a quick liking to him. I thought he was okay, but was always worried that he would do Diane wrong. So I talked to him in private and threatened to beat the shit out of him if he ever tried to pull anything funny. You know me, always being gutsy."

"Uh huh." Joyce answered, rolling her eyes.

"Well as the weeks went by, Diane was in perfect harmony with James, and she would talk about him all the time with me. It was really sweet."

Tricia closed her eyes, "and then Tom began pushing Quahog 5 to replace her with a 'fresh young face.' Diane had just turned 40, and she didn't look a day older, but Tom still badgered her about it. I don't understand why Tom would do that. He can be such an ass, and I told him that too, but he just shooed me off. It didn't matter, he would win anyway."

"Then James dumped her, and Diane was lost. Her life was destroyed, and she stopped being herself. Diane didn't talk to me much after that."

Tricia began tearing up, and slumped a little. "Something wasn't right with her, she seemed… preoccupied. And then the day came when she and Tom left for some dinner party."

Joyce knew where this was going.

"The last time I saw her I asked, 'Diane, are you feeling okay?' and she…" Tricia was crying strongly now, "she said, 'I don't need your concern, but if you must know, everything is going to be okay.' But it wasn't, and I was right all along."

Tricia threw herself into Joyce's arms and sobbed; the blond simply hugged her back, still letting her speak.

"Why… did… did… it have to… end like… like… that? Why… did… the… the… happ… happiness… leave?"

"Shhh, come on Tricia." Joyce cooed, patting her back. "It's not your fault, these things happen."

Tricia wiped her eyes, her makeup running, "I know… but… but… it just wasn't fair!"

"Well… I don't know what to say." Joyce never faced something like this by herself; she always ignored these situations and hoped they would solve themselves. At least Tricia was calming down a bit.

"You don't have too; your company was all I needed." Tricia sniffed, "and hey, I know you and Tom aren't coming into good terms currently, but I want you to promise something."

"What?" Joyce asked, holding Tricia's hand.

"Don't ever make the same mistakes Diane made, you can't. She's of a bygone age, and it should stay that way."

Joyce was silent for a few seconds, looking at the ground. "I'll try, I really will. But it's hard."

Tricia smiled once again, her face still wet with tears, "I know, but you are young and alive, and you have a much better chance of living a good life."

Joyce, delighted with Tricia's words, looked at her watch. "Ooh, it's almost time for the next show."

Tricia jumped up, "then we better get going!"

The two friends walked back to the station together. They didn't speak, but rather enjoyed each other's company. Joyce realized that she had to fill in Diane's shoes, she knew that well, but the only problem for her was that certain attitudes gained during her childhood prevented her from being a complete person.

…

Come 7:00, Joyce was already back at her house relaxing. She was reading one of her many novels, letting the world inside occupy herself from the outside world.

The doorbell rang.

She opened it to find a large man in a white shirt and green jeans.

"Hello? Who are you?" Joyce questioned, not recognizing this man.

"I'm Peter Griffin! See, we accidentally got your package." Peter handed Joyce a medium-sized box.

"Um… thanks, but I wasn't expecting any packages."

"Oh well, not my problem. BYE!" Peter ran off in a hurry, leaving a confused anchorwoman behind.

"Well that was weird, I wonder what this is?"

The package was very heavy, as if it were full of DVDS. Shaking it, Joyce confirmed that they must've been movies. She grabbed a knife and carefully cut open the tape.

Suddenly, DVDS exploded out of the box, landing several hits to Joyce's face as she fell back.

She got up, baffled at what had just happened. Joyce looked around to see hundreds of copies of Lois' porno, _Quest for Fur_ scattered all over the floor.

Joyce screamed in shock and checked the inside of the box to find a small note.

It read:

_Dear Joyce, aren't I a stinker? Have fun grieving over my superiority to you. Lois._

With shock quickly turning to hate, Joyce ripped up the note, ran to her bed and cried the whole night.

_**To be continued…**_

_Will Joyce ever get a break? Will she be able to keep Tricia's promise? And will her and Tom ever come to peace? Find out next time!_

_Boy doesn't that sound cliché?_

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	4. Comfort and Cruelty

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 3: **__COMFORT AND CRUELTY, ONE OR THE OTHER_

…

It was a long night; tiresome, and with soaking bed sheets none the less. Joyce eventually woke up, eyes sore and self-esteem low. As her alarm clock bellowed, she slowly got up and walked over to the window. She opened the blinds and gazed at the partly cloudy skies for a little while. Joyce eventually looked out the bedroom door to find Lois' DVDs still lying there.

_Why? Why did she need to stoop so low? This bitch is probably never going to stop rubbing it in! It's going to be High School all over again…_

The blond simply grabbed all the movies, threw them in the box, and disposed of them in the garbage.

…

The news station was surprisingly bright today, Joyce could see that. The one thing she did seem to really notice was Tricia pulling Tom by the ear towards her.

"No go on! Say it!" Tricia yelled, yanking the clearly annoyed man in front of her.

"Tricia come on…"

"NOW!" Bellowed Tricia with the fierceness of a rhinoceros.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Ugh… fine. Sorry about the comments yesterday Joyce."

"You should be, but I guess I can forgive you. I mean, you are my co-anchor, and we're in this together. Right?"

"Right. Look can we just get on with the news? We have 10 minutes."

"Sure Tom." Joyce smiled as Tom left, Tricia eyeing him like a hawk.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Oh yes I did, I can't stand my best friend being put down like that!"

Joyce knew Tricia well enough now; her sweet exterior always had that fiery interior whenever needed.

The two walked into the employee lounge to grab a couple drinks. Ollie was there munching on a candy bar.

"HI LADIES!"

"Hey Ollie! How you doing?" Joyce and Tricia group-hugged him.

"NOT BAD! ANOTHER DAY!"

"Yes indeed. The perfect day for a newscast." Tricia answered.

"YOU BETCHA!"

As the three were conversing, Maria finally walked in with a big grin on her face. "Hey Ollie! You ready for the Ice Rink tomorrow night?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! I BEEN WAITING ALL WEEK FOR IT!"

"Ice Rink?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, the place just re-opened after that fire. Tricia you remember?"

Tricia chuckled, "How couldn't I, I was there when it happened."

"Reporting on the scene!" Maria nudged Tricia's shoulder.

"Ha, yeah."

"Hey! You guys want to come?" Maria offered.

"Why not? I have nothing planned tomorrow night." Joyce said.

"Me neither." Tricia added.

"Great! Hey maybe Tom wants to come?"

Joyce and Tricia suddenly had looks of resentment.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't feel like doing anything with Tom right now. We… had a little disagreement yesterday." The anchorwoman explained, rubbing her arm.

"Aww, that's too bad."

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well, we were going over news stories, and he wasn't doing his work. I told him so, and then he goes on to compare me to Diane. He seemed so… different, you know. And I feel like he doesn't care for me as much as her."

"THAT'S DUMB! YOU DA BEST! BESIDES, DIANE'S DEAD!"

"I know… but still, how am I supposed to fill in Diane's place if Tom won't let me?"

Maria patted Joyce on the back, "hey, if it makes you feel any better, Tom's not that smart. He doesn't know what he wants, and he's too blind to see how wonderful a person you are."

"Yeah," added Tricia, "Diane's been with Tom for 15 years, and you've only been here for a month. As much as I am angry with him, you gotta cut him some slack. That man's got too many minds and suppressed memories for his own brain."

Joyce started feeling a little better, hearing these words. They were right, and she knew it, yet she still had that unsecure feeling inside of her.

"Thanks guys. If anything I'll try to bond with Tom, show him I'm not so bad."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

Maria looked at her watch, "ooh, we have 1 minute till air time! We gotta get going!"

…

Joyce took her seat next to Tom, who was busy combing his mustache. She began straightening her papers cautiously as Tom suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry; there aren't any bugs in there."

"Thanks. So hey, let's just try to have a nice broadcast day. What do you say?"

The anchorman just cracked up a little, "nice little rhyme you got there."

"Huh? OH, HA! I just now caught that."

"Yeah, listen up Joyce. Let's just put that little stiff behind us."

"Fine by me." Joyce smiled, feeling much better now that Tom was calming a bit. Nothing could ruin it now.

Then the news began.

"Hello I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Joyce Kinney."

"Our top story today, Quahog Church of Christianity has just announced that it will be hosting a DVD sale tomorrow."

_Huh? Sounds interesting._ Joyce thought as Tom continued.

"The head priest, Father Francis Jones, organized the event as a way to, and I quote, 'share the word of the lord and also give a little something for fun.' And I'm sure we all know that that is."

_Oh no. No, it can't be…_

"Local resident, Lois Griffin will also be participating, signing copies of her recently successful film _Quest for Fur_, which has gained rapid popularity since last week."

_That does it._

"We all tip our hats off to Mrs. Griffin, as she proves once again that little things can make a lot of people happy. Joyce, do you have anything to say?"

Joyce looked at Tom as he simply smiled and put his hands together.

"Well Tom, that certainly does sound like a wonderful thing indeed. And hey, maybe you're thinking of going?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe." Tom answered, blushing a little, which caused Tricia and Maria to face palm themselves.

"Maybe? Well you know what? Why don't you go? And you can get the exclusive story on how UNBELIEVELY HYPOCRITICAL AND IGNORANT QUAHOG CHURCH REALLY IS!" Joyce screamed, throwing her papers to the ground. Tom was cowering as Joyce ranted on.

"Those fuckers believe in good morals and setting a good example for the kids when the only thing they've proven is that silly low-budged pornos are more important that reading from their fuckin' book and singing their fuckin' songs!"

"It's just so wonderful, isn't it? How dumb they are. They're really busy trying to make Quahog a better place, when all they do is advertise this piece of shit! Well you know what? PORNOS ARE BAD! But can they see that? NO! Because they're too busy drooling and getting a fuckin' wood over some red-haired bitch flashing her crotch all over the screen!"

"Well Quahog Church of Christianity. I got one thing to say to you. You think you're good people, well you're not. YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF TRAITORS AND BASTARDS AND I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!"

As Joyce finished, the news station grew silent. Tricia, Maria, and Ollie had all looked worried, and Tom just sat there, grasping everything she said.

"Well… uh, folks we'll be back after these messages!" Tom finally spoke, urging the cameraman to stop filming.

"Oh no, Joyce." Maria whispered to herself.

Tom turned around and looked Joyce straight in the eye. He wasn't happy.

"Joyce… what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Why did you have to do it?"

"Do what?"

"You brought up that goddamn porno! You just can't help yourself can you?"

"What? Who cares? It's a porno, why are you angry?"

"I CARE! This monstrosity ruined me… and I can't escape it. It's haunting me, and your behavior these past few days is not helping me at all!"

"Oh, so this is about me?"

"YES! You don't respect me! And you always have to put me down like I'm your bitch!"

"Well you're being more than just a bitch now! Why do you always have to get attention? Who the hell cares if you had a bad past? Nobody, but then you go and preach your sob stories to the world. You know why I put you down, because you deserve it!"

Joyce screamed as tears came out of her eyes once again. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she exclaimed, hitting Tom as he tried to block the shots. "YOU'RE A BASTARD!"

Tom then grabbed her arm, pushed it away, and back-handed her in the face.

"Leave." Tom's words were dark, and final.

"But… but…" Joyce whimpered as blood came out of her nose.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

And she did, sobbing loudly as she pushed through the doors of the station.

All Tom did was dust himself off and sit back down. "Okay, let's get on with the news."

…

Somewhere far away, two figures were standing in a foggy area.

"Is it time? Do you think we should go through with it now?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, after what I just saw, this chick really needs some of our help." A male voice responded.

"Yeah, I feel so bad for her. Why does she put up with it?"

"Because her soul is broken, she doesn't know how to live properly anymore."

"Your right, we need to fix Joyce, show her the true path to a happy life."

"Yep, so are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to get her attention."

"Good luck."

All that could be seen was a small bird flying towards Quahog.

_**To be continued…**_

_Ooh, what's going to happen now? _

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. For those who've been actually reading this story, I will tell you this, after this chapter, things will pick up into some major plot lines. So stay tuned!_

_I recently got Tom Tucker, Diane Simmons, and Tricia Takanawa action figures in the mail, these guys are great!_

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	5. Knockouts and Killdeers

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 4: **__KINNEY'S KNOCKOUTS AND KILLDEERS_

…

Everything was falling apart, and Joyce decided enough was enough.

She drove home right after her outburst, and walked right in without looking back. Joyce ran right for the pantry and pulled out some oreos. The blond downed them without even chewing.

"That asshole. Thinking he can just walk all over me? I'll show him!"

Joyce suddenly tasted copper and realized that her nose was still bleeding. She nonchalantly wiped it off with a paper towel.

"I know what I'll do. I'll kick his ass, I'll… I'll beat him… yeah, and maybe I can humiliate him like he did to me!" Joyce paced back and forth, talking to herself.

As she was plotting Tom's torture, a small plover managed to fly in through her window. It landed right on the table, but the anchorwoman was oblivious.

"Why did he have to do that? I don't understand!" Joyce sat down and simply buried herself in her arms.

"Peep."

"Huh?" She looked up to find the bird staring at her. "Oh hello little guy. How'd you get in here?"

Joyce noticed she left the window open and closed it.

The bird chirped a little and sat down in front of her; never flinching or feeling any fear.

She was confused, _what's up with this bird? Shouldn't it be flying away or be scared stiff?_

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Peep."

"Do you want to go back outside?" The plover stayed put, even with Joyce's gestures towards the door.

"Huh… do you like me or something?"

The animal glided towards her shoulder and perched there.

"You know what, you're kinda cute. Would you like to stay with me?"

"Peep!"

Joyce smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Throughout the day, Joyce stayed home and watched some television; her terrible memories of the station fading away with each remote click. The little bird sat next to her, resting. The blond felt happy with the creature, and decided to name it "Icarus," after an old story she read yesterday.

The hours seemed to roll by, and Joyce was feeling a bit tired.

…

"Hey Peter, the girls and I are going out shopping."

"Alright Lois."

"Please remember to do the laundry for me. I don't want to see a single pile of clothing when I get back."

"Fine." Peter rolled his eyes as he flipped the channels. Quahog 5 News was on and Tom Tucker's face was the center of attention.

"_Hello and welcome back. In local news, a new ice cream parlor just opened up near the town hall. We now go live to Tricia Takanawa for a look inside the shop. Tricia?"_

"_Eat Shit Tom."_

"_Well, uh… looks like some issues here. Uh… now for Ollie Williams with the Blaccu-Weather Report. Ollie?"_

"_YOU SUCK MORE THAN TORNADOES!"_

Tom just sat there embarrassed_, "… uh, now sports."_

"Geez must be a bad news day. Whatever happened to that blond chick Lois hates?" Peter asked, sipping a beer.

…

Well, she ended up falling asleep on the couch for a good deal of the day; it was already nightfall when Joyce woke up.

Yawning, she looked at the clock.

"Huh, better get ready for bed. Come on Icarus."

Joyce walked to her bedroom and made a little bed for her bird.

"You can sleep here; it's next to the heater so you don't get cold. Alright?"

"Peep."

"Great! You sleep good okay?"

Joyce went to get dressed and shut off the light. As she got comfy, the anchorwoman began to think about her friends at the station and what had occurred today. And her life.

_I wonder what happens now._

_There's no denying what Tom did to me. He hurt me, physically and emotionally; and he had reasons for it._

_Do I really deserve it? All the crap that's been dumped onto me? Sure I'm preachy… but that's what made me want to be a co-anchor. I can't change._

_I mean, my life hasn't exactly been the best ever. I've never been able to defend myself properly, and I let people walk all over me._

_Lois and that damn porno, sure I got her good… but it wouldn't last. She just had to go and be "Miss Glory and Prestige" and win back the hearts of people simply by exposing herself. What kind of person is that?_

_Then again, what kind of person am I?_

_I've done atrocious things too. All those guys I slept with just to make myself feel beautiful. Getting drunk and wasted whenever things got me down. I've stolen things, destroyed things, and ruined friendships._

_Maybe I do deserve it._

_Why do I feel this way? All angsty and sad? I thought I was through with this…_

_High School is over, time for real life. All those memories are in the past, I should've forgotten them by now._

_Maybe it was Lois. Seeing her again, a grown and married woman. It just made me angry, seeing her still in the prime of her life. She had a family and a loving husband and lots of friends._

_What do I have?_

_The only friends I have are those at the news station._

_Tricia, my best friend, who vowed to stick by me till the end. She was always the nicest to me… that's because she __knew__ me. We talked about everything. I even let her cry on my shoulder when she illustrated her past life with Diane. That was just too sad._

_Ollie, that funny guy. He always knew what to say at the right times. He's so sweet, with a sweet-tooth to match. It's funny how he's so different from everybody, but he still gets along with them._

_Maria, we're cool. She would always hug me every morning and plan exciting things for the weekend. She keeps me up and rolling, enjoying life for the better. It's not really working for me now._

_Oh, and Mike. Bless him and his smoking addiction. He was kinda just "there," but he's been with us for a while and doesn't seem to mind the company. _

_I really wish I could add Tom to my list. Really. But I don't think I know him anymore._

_He's a narcissist. He never treats anybody with respect and kindness. Well, except Ollie maybe, but I think they're more like "drinking buddies." _

_Him and his temper, no wonder his wife left him. Doesn't he have a son at home? I hope he treats him well._

_I'm in a state of turmoil with Tom. He's my co-anchor, my partner, and he's supposed to be my friend. He was partners with Diane, but they were never friends. They always insulted each other, and he said some really hateful things to her._

_I guess we can't have everything we want. I can't have a wonderful life, or a lot of friends. I can't be a perfect person, I'm a failure. I'm some obscure creature that nobody gives a damn about. _

_At least I have Icarus. He can keep me company, and I'll love him forever. I'll finally have something to look forward to everyday._

_Still though, he's just a pet. And in this day and age it's not your pets that make you great, it's how good you look. How well you fit into the crowd._

_I think that's wrong, but it's true whether you like it or not._

_I'm destined for a life of calamity. I'm a house without a foundation._

Joyce slept okay that night, not having any dreams, but rather thoughts: about her life and fate.

But little did she know, fate has a way of twisting things up.

…

Joyce Kinney woke up to find Icarus sleeping on her pillow. She chuckled as the bird woke up and stretched its wings.

"Morning you."

"Peep."

"How was your first night?"

"PEEP."

"Sounds good, I'm glad you like it here."

The blond got up out of bed and did a little stretching herself. Looking at the clock, she suddenly remembered work.

"Ah fuck, well I might as well go. I need the money."

Joyce took her shower and preceded with her morning priorities. As she finished breakfast, Icarus flew over and began poking her in the arm.

"Oh Icarus, listen, you're real sweet. But you need to stay home alone for the day okay?"

"Peep?"

"Well I have to go to work. You don't want to see me running around the streets bare foot, now do you? Besides, birds aren't allowed at the news station."

"Peep."

"Don't be silly! It'll only be a couple of hours, and then I'll be back at 9:00. Nothing big."

"PEEP!"

"Aww, I know it seems long, but you know what they say… time flies."

"…peep."

"Hey! Ollie would've loved that pun."

Joyce walked over to the door, grabbed her things, and kissed Icarus on the head. "Love you. And don't try to get into any trouble."

As the door closed, Icarus simply perched on the window as Joyce hurried to her car and drove off. The little avian wasn't going to let Joyce get away that easily. Good thing she forgot to lock the door.

…

Driving to work, nothing too exciting. Joyce could listen to Aerosmith and Queen all she wanted, but that was the only fun part of it. She knew as soon as she walked through the station doors, there would be an exchange of gossip in the air. Good thing she could trust her friends.

But then there was Tom. Joyce was really pissed with him, and seeked out the only thing she could: revenge.

Which brought Lois into her thoughts once again. Joyce hadn't forgotten about her little prank of the exploding DVD-box. And the fact that she got her husband involved didn't cheer her up one bit.

"That witch. I hate her so much… and JUST MY LUCK!"

There was Lois, crossing the road with her friend Bonnie. Her arms are adorned with shopping bags, and she was laughing and having a good time.

They were only ten feet away.

Something twitched inside Joyce's mind, and sadistic things came out of it.

"Just my luck… wouldn't it be terrific if she would just drop dead?"

Lois wasn't paying attention: too busy cracking up.

"It would be too easy." Joyce noticed some cops nearby taking a nap in their car. "Nobody important would notice. She'd be flattened."

Lois and Bonnie were the only people out on this street.

"I could frame Tom for it."

Joyce forgot everything, not to mention her promise to Tricia.

_Don't make the same mistakes Diane made._

The temptation was too much.

She was about to slam the gas when Icarus came out of nowhere and started freaking out at her.

"AHH! Icarus, what are you doing here!"

"PEEEEP! PEEEP!" Icarus kept on flapping his wings and jabbing the woman with his claws.

"GO HOME! AHHH!"

Joyce was flailing her arms and kicking the floor of her car. Then she just so happened to hit the gas.

The car only traveled five feet when a speeding truck collided with it.

Lois, startled, quickly looked back to find the car had rolled over fourteen times and landed in front of Mort Goldman's pharmacy.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie cried as Lois ran to the crushed vehicle.

Struggling to open the passenger door, Lois noticed a small bird fly out the broken window, frantically calling out.

The red-head managed to unlock the doors and found someone unexpected.

"… What the hell?"

Joyce was out cold, leaning over the steering wheel, bleeding through her face and clothing. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open.

Mort ran out, "OH! What the hell just happened?" He yelled, sweating and hyperventilating.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Bonnie screamed, dialing her husband's number on her cell phone.

Lois, the very person who made Joyce's life hell, would've gotten a kick out of this.

But there was a small dash of remorse inside her.

_**To be continued…**_

_Just when it seems like Joyce can't get a break, breaking is the only thing she gets. Now things start to heat up as the story progresses onward. For real this time :)_

_And regarding the recent comments, this story isn't going to turn out like "_It's a Wonderful Life" _but rather like another classic story – but I'm not giving away any details. I don't know how many people are actually reading this FanFiction, but if you are… thank you very much. I enjoy writing this tale and I hope it makes a lot of people happy to see a minor character become the star for a change. _

_Pondering all the "why there is so much Angst and Sadness" comments I'll probably get in the future,_

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	6. Aftermath of Agony

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 5: **__THE AFTERMATH OF AGONY_

…

"Alrighty boys! Easy, easy! That's it! Now let her down gently." Joe ordered his fellow officers as they dragged Joyce's body out of the wreckage and onto a stretcher.

Bonnie was calming Mort.

"OH Bonnie! This is terrible! Someone's seriously hurt and now my pharmacy will have bad publicity!" Mort cried, expressing his feelings of distress.

"I know Mort, but you got to keep cool. You know, like my husband."

"DAMMIT GUYS! WATCH HER HEAD! SHE'S NOT SOME TOY!" Joe screamed, clutching his fists.

"Well... you get the picture." Bonnie added.

Lois watched as the ambulance left, still in shock, but nonetheless composed. Joe took notice and wheeled up to her.

"Hey Lois, everything okay?"

"Yeah Joe, I'm… I'm just a little stunned at all this."

"I can see that. Well I still need to ask some questions… you know, cop stuff."

"That's fine." Lois said, understanding.

"Alright, now… did you know this woman?"

Flashbacks ran through her mind…

"_You ruined my adolescence Lois!"_

"_It was a horrible thing to do Lois!"_

"Uh… no I didn't… well not personally."

"I gotcha. You've seen her on television?"

"Yes. She's the new anchorwoman for Channel 5 News."

"Okay, next. What happened before this incident?"

"Uh… well I was with Bonnie shopping. And we were crossing the street. All of a sudden this car came speeding towards us!"

"And the truck collided with it?"

"Yes. It was very terrifying. I thought we were gonna get hit!"

"Well luckily you weren't. We're interrogating the truck driver back at the station, the man was obviously not happy, and…"

"What happened to Joyce?" Lois interrupted.

"Her condition's real bad. Joyce ended up in a massive coma, and there's some internal bleeding. We contacted Dr. Hartman to look after her. I know he's good with your family."

"Yeah, he is."

Bonnie and Mort finally dashed towards the two, curious and worried.

"Honey, how's the situation?"

"Not good, I'll explain it to you when I come back from work tonight."

Mort was not forgotten. "What about my store? I hope there wasn't too much blood! Ugh! I hate the sight of it!"

"Relax Mort; everything will be alright as far as you're concerned. We sent the victim to the hospital for treatment."

"Oh good! Who was that lady anyway?"

"Joyce Kinney, co-anchor on Channel 5 News. You've had to have seen her on TV before."

"Oh yeah… I saw her angry rant about the church."

"What rant?" Lois asked, unaware of the occurrence.

"Oh it was hilarious! Apparently the Christian Church was going to sell some pornos and she flipped out at them. Said some very hurtful things… but whatever. I'll never understand those people!"

Lois simply covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back.

"Hey Lois, wasn't that your porno?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Uh… I gotta go!"

Lois ran off, leaving her friends dumbfounded.

…

Back at the News Station, the air was still silent; barely anyone was talking to Tom before Joyce's accident.

"Hey Maria." Tricia greeted, giving a small hug.

"Hey Tricia. How are you doing?"

"I feel so bad for Joyce. Why does Tom have to be such an asshole!"

"I don't know. I didn't think he had it in him to hurt Joyce in more ways than one."

Ollie slouched up, his look obviously not cheery.

"HEY LADIES!"

"Hey Ollie." Maria said, blushing.

"How you doing big guy?" Tricia asked with a smile.

"DISSAPOINTED!"

"I can bet." Tricia added, crossing her arms.

"WHAT HAPPENS NOW?"

"I don't know," answered Maria, "Tom obviously needs to be taken down a peg."

"TOM & I ARE BUDDIES! BUT EVEN I DON'T LIKE HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"I understand Ollie; sometimes people are not what they seem." Tricia explained, checking her nails.

The three stood there in silence until the phone rang.

"HELLO? QUAHOG 5 NEWS!" Ollie answered. After five seconds, his face turned to pure fear. "UH OKAY! BYE!"

"Ollie what's wrong?" Maria begged, holding his arm.

"JOYCE HAD AN ACCIDENT, IN A COMA AT THE HOSPITAL!" He cried, louder than usual.

"WHAT?" Tricia immediately got up and ran out the building, her two co-workers in hot pursuit.

As they left, Tom stepped out of the lobby, overhearing everything.

…

The last thing Joyce could remember is pain… but all of a sudden, she felt fine.

Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up to find herself in a foggy field, seemingly devoid of life.

"Uh? What? Hello?" She managed to speak out.

No answer.

"Where am I?"

No answer.

"Is anybody there?"

Still no answer. The blond finally stood up and looked around frantically.

"HELLO? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!" She finally demanded, stopping the ground.

"Geez, take it easy lady. You'll never get any attention that way!"

Joyce turned to find Death, literally staring her in the face.

"What the? Who are you?"

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Death!"

"Death? AHHH! Am I dead?"

"Uh… nope, well at least not yet."

Joyce fainted.

"Shit. Maybe I came on a little strong."

…

Joyce once again opened her eyes, this time seeing Death holding his hands together.

"Oh good! You're awake!"

The anchorwoman jerked up and started freakin out. "Listen up mister! I want answers! Why am I here? What do you want?"

"Okay, you want answers huh?"

"Yes!"

"Well check this out! You're in a coma."

"Coma?" Images flashed through her head, setting her mind back in place. "Oh no."

"Yep! You were in a terrible car accident; a 2 ton truck collided with your car."

"Oh my god!"

"Get a load of that huh? Well, in short, the impact knocked you out."

Joyce held her head in her hands, trying to contemplate everything that is being dumped on her.

"Hey! You okay?"

"Obviously not… where am I?" Joyce asked. "Is this heaven?"

"If you want to call it that, sure. Not exactly a correct term."

"I don't get it."

Death took a seat by her. "Look, let's just say that this world, the one we're currently in, is sort of like a purgatory, only you'll come back to life afterward."

"After what?"

"After your Rejuvenation! Let me explain." Death got up and began sketching out a simple diagram. It showed a chibi of Joyce, and the words "Agony," "Enlightenment," and "Aftermath" placed above her.

"You see Joyce; your life hasn't exactly been so great, correct?"

"Yeah." Joyce replied, gloomy.

"Well, in this case, your life was so bad that your soul was corrupt to the point where spiritual guidance was necessary."

"Look," Joyce got up, "I don't think prayer is the best for me."

"No, no, no, no, not like that. What I'm trying to say is that I want to help you help yourself."

"I can't help myself even if I tried. I'm not worth helping."

"Yes you are! See? That's the kind of thing I'm talking about! You really don't have any self-esteem do you?"

"…no."

"And why not?"

"Because I suck! I'm the definition of failure! Nobody cared about me, so I stopped caring about myself."

"You really feel that way?"

"Yes." Joyce was tearing up.

"Don't cry. I don't like it when women get all emotional. Trust me, I live with my mother."

"But it's true."

"It doesn't have to be. I'm giving you a choice. In this great thing we call life; people have the right to make whatever choices they want… but it also takes them to understand the outcomes. Right now, I need you to make a choice, one with a joyful outcome. Can you do that?"

Joyce stood there in silence, thinking. Reflecting on everything that happened, Joyce's life was a real disaster. The only difference was she didn't allow any "recovery efforts" to help her. Death's offer was probably the only one she was ever going to get, and she decided to go for it.

"Alright, I will."

"Wonderful! Sweetie, you're in for one wild fling!"

"What exactly is it?"

"Okay, if you want a joyful outcome, and not to mention a better life, you must embark on a quest of self-enlightenment. You need to go out into this world and seek out those whose lives are in jeopardy. Befriend them, talk to them, and most of all, understand them. For every good decision you make, your soul will be one step closer to rejuvenation. And they'll be there to help you."

"Alright… what happens when I reach it?"

"When the time comes, you'll meet someone who will change your life forever. The rejuvenation process will begin, and you'll finally wake up from your coma… a new woman."

"Wow, I… I really appreciate this! I promise that I'll complete this challenge!"

"It's no problem; I think you'll do just fine. But I should warn you."

"What?"

"There will be a great influence along the way. If you want to overcome the greatest sorrow in your life, you'll need to face it head on. If you can't do it, then everything you've worked for will be destroyed. If you aren't able to face your fears, then you won't be able to reach rejuvenation. Got that?"

"Yes, I think I can." Joyce responded, unsure.

"Thinking isn't knowing."

"I believe I can."

"Believing isn't knowing."

"Fine! I **know** I can!"

"That's the spirit!"

Joyce ran up to hug Death, who shyly returned it. "Alright, that's enough." He chuckled.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Now go! Your adventure begins!" Death ushered Joyce Kinney onward.

As Joyce proudly walked into the distance, Death simply stood there, feeling satisfaction. A female figure appeared next to him.

"Nice going, you did a really good thing."

"Ah it's nothing. Just doing my job."

"How was my job?"

"You did excellent. The only problem now is Joyce will wonder whatever happened to her loving pet."

"Oops… should I…"

"No, Joyce needs to do this on her own. Just wait for her when the time is right."

"Okay Death, you always know best."

…

Lois spent several hours on the couch, rolled up into a ball and stuck in thought. Her baby Stewie ran up to her.

"Damn it woman! I'm hungry! Get me some graham crackers!"

"Stewie, mommy's not feeling really well. Please leave me be."

"UGH! FINE! I always have to do stuff by myself!"

Brian walked into the room as Stewie stormed out in a huff.

"Hey Lois, what's wrong? You seem tense." He asked, being the caring pet he was.

"Oh Brian, I've just had the worse day! I… I don't know what to do! I don't feel right!" Lois preached out.

"Well why don't you talk it out with me? I want to help."

"Alright Brian." Lois turned to him. "Do you remember a few days back when I was so crazy about the new anchorwoman?"

"Joyce Kinney?"

"Yes, and then she aired that story about me doing that porno a long time ago?"

"Uh huh… what, is the church bugging you again?"

"Oh no, it's not that. The church actually asked me if they could sell copies of my movie. And I accepted."

"Wait a minute, the Christian church now wants to promote that filthy movie?"

"Sadly yes… I mean, I'm flattered and all, but I now it's wrong."

"Totally wrong! Man, just when I thought they couldn't get any more stupid."

"Anyway, I was so happy that they accepted me back that I just… got cocky."

"What do you mean?"

"Three days ago, I played a little prank on Joyce. I built a box that could shoot out the porno DVDs at people when they opened it. And I had Peter deliver it to her."

Brian didn't speak, but had a look of disappointment.

"At the time, I thought it was so funny that I just shrugged it off. I mean, it's not like she matters."

Silence.

"Today, I went shopping with Bonnie, and as I was crossing the street a car almost hit me! A truck collided with it before it could, and I was so flabbergasted that I ran over to check on the victim. When I opened the car, it was Joyce." Lois stopped to rub her temple, "It was scary Brian! She looked like she was beaten to death! Normally I'd crack up about it; I mean… that bitch had it coming. But instead, I feel weird… I don't know why."

"Lois, what's the matter with you!" Brian snapped, expressing his anger with his arms, "I know you're not a sadistic person!"

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure? 'It's not like she matters,' that's incredibly mean! You and Joyce may have had disagreements, but she's still a human being with feelings! Would you really laugh at a person in agony?"

"…"

"Lois!"

"I don't know! Brian… it's not just disagreements…"

"Then what is it? Is there something you haven't told me?"

"… Brian, back in High School, I made sure Joyce's life was hell."

…

At Quahog Hospital, despite Joyce's escapades in that mysterious world, her body was still incapacitated. Dr. Hartman was looking over her as Tricia, Maria, & Ollie watched.

"Well guys, this doesn't look very good at all. I've done all the tests and check-ups I can, and I will tell you all this. Joyce has several broken bones, internal bleeding, neck trauma, several harmed organs, and is currently in a coma."

"THAT SUCKS!" Yelled Ollie, still shocked by the news.

"Yes it does. And to make matters worse I can't seem to pin-point when she'll wake up from it."

"Well Doctor, I want you to do all that you can! Don't let Joyce die! Please!" Tricia begged, grabbing his coat.

"Ms. Takanawa, I assure you I am. But these things take time, and her recovery may take weeks."

"GOOD! She better have the best treatment available!"

"Tricia, please relax. Dr. Hartman is the best doctor around; he's helped me many times." Maria comforted, giving Tricia a shoulder massage.

"ME TOO!"

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't want to lose another friend. It's too painful." Tricia sobbed.

"I understand 100% Ms. Takanawa. I'll leave you all alone now." Dr. Hartman acknowledged, leaving the room.

"THANKS DOC!"

Tricia walked up to Joyce's body and held her unconscious hand. "Please hang on girl, you'll make it! You need to."

The room was peaceful, except for the sounds of the machinery that kept the blond alive.

Then Tom walked in.

"Hey guys."

"HI TOM!" Ollie was open for a little happy greeting, but Maria and Tricia only glared.

"What do you want bastard?" Tricia asked her voice with hate.

"I heard what happened, and I feel really bad." Tom explained. His face had a very solemn look to it.

"Really? Why should you?" Maria asked.

"Look, I know what I did, and I feel like it was out of my character…"

"THE HELL IT WAS! It only proved that the only character you are… is a villain!" Tricia protested, pointing at him.

"But…"

"Shut up. You have no business being here. You're a liar and a narcissist and you don't care about anybody!"

"Look Tricia…" Tom began, only to have Tricia run up and Sparta-kick him out into the hall.

"Go away and LEAVE JOYCE ALONE!"

Tom slowly got up and left, not looking back. He really did feel sorry for Joyce, but it seemed like it was too late for change. All his friends didn't like him, and it showed very clearly.

While Joyce had problems, her influence had unintentionally caused great changes among the people of Quahog. And they weren't for the better.

_**To be continued…**_

_It's always nice to see Death helping people, and he always knows the right advice. This can be seen in a couple of episodes of _"Family Guy"_. Could his mission really help Joyce? What does the future hold for Lois and Tom? Why does Tricia feel this way? Find out as the story continues!_

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	7. Bird is the Word

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 6: **__THE BIRD IS THE WORD_

…

_I don't know where I am._

_I don't know where I'm going._

_I don't know who I'll meet._

_But I do know that I'm going to make a difference for myself._

Joyce thought to herself as she strolled across a grassy meadow. This bizarre world wasn't so bizarre after all, as Joyce seemed to understand. After her confrontation with Death, she managed to escape the barren, foggy land into a more comfortable area.

"Boy, it feels nice around here. Surprised no one's around to enjoy it." Joyce pondered, stretching her arms.

She walked for several minutes until she came to the edge of a lush forest. Joyce didn't see any other way to go but through it.

"Ugh, I hope there aren't any bugs."

The anchorwoman tore her way in, passing by plants of all kinds until she came across a walkway. Moss adorned the forest floor, and light pored through the tree tops. As she had before, Joyce trekked on, not turning back.

While the woods seemed empty, Joyce began to hear the calls of animals. Feeling unnerved, she kept looking around frantically.

_Okay, this is getting freaky… I need to get out of here!_

Joyce started picking up her pace, so taken by fear that she wasn't watching where she was going.

As expected, she tripped, falling onto the moist ground.

"OW! Oh, my favorite blouse!" Indeed her front side was covered in dirt. As she got up, Joyce noticed she tripped on a young bird. The creature was very colorful, with big eyes and a small crest. It wasn't happy.

"Aww, sorry little guy. Didn't see you there." Joyce cooed, reaching down to pet it.

The bird nipped at her finger and started crying.

Joyce jumped back a little. "Oh no… don't cry! Please calm down! It was an accident!"

It yelled louder.

"Oh… hey I know! Have you lost your mommy?"

Just her luck, Joyce suddenly came face to face with a shrieking, 8-foot tall flightless bird. It too was colorful; and angry. Joyce was awestruck, not moving a muscle.

"….. Hi. Sorry about your kid. Um… nice birdie?"

It attacked, using her head to pick up and launch Joyce back a few feet.

"AH!" Joyce held her stomach for a bit, hissing in pain until she finally looked up to see the bird charging at her. The blond took no time to haul her ass out of there.

It was a dramatic chase. Joyce struggled to get past the brush, screaming as she avoided the snapping beak and sharp talons. She managed to get under a log, but the avian was swift and cleared the gap without any effort. Astonished but not distracted, Joyce kept right on running.

It seemed almost futile, trying to outrun such a large animal, but Joyce had just enough adrenaline to remain out of reach. She managed to get out of sight, climbing up a tree just in the nick of time.

_This usually works…_

The colorful bird stopped in its tracks, surveying the area like the hawk it definitely wasn't. Joyce remained as still as she could, not moving a single muscle.

After 15 excruciating seconds, the pissed-off bird left. Looks like Mom forgot that her poor chick was all alone.

Joyce tried to climb down, but slipped on a branch and fell on a fern, ripping her left sleeve.

"Damn it!"

Though the timing was unusual, Joyce remembered her pet Icarus. "Oh my sweetie… I can't believe I forgot all about you!" He wasn't there, obviously, but she wished he would be.

"Where are you?"

…

Lois nervously turned toward Brian; placed her hands together, and began the story.

"You see Brian, back in High School, when I was 17, Joyce and I were classmates. Now I was in the prime of my life, and was the most beautiful and popular girl at the time. But you know… I still kinda am."

"…Lois."

"Sorry… anyway. Being in the popular clique, it was my job to assert my dominance over the lower class. And Joyce was the lowest of them all, so I would pick on her."

_**Flashback**_

_I didn't care for this girl in any shape or form. Joyce couldn't do anything. She wouldn't fight back. It was too easy!_

"Hey Joyc-E!" Lois called, her friends right behind her.

"Ugh… what do you want Lois?" Young Joyce sighed, heavy-set and all.

"Oh I just want to know if you're going to the dance this Friday."

"Well, actually I might go… it sounds like it's going to be really fun."

"Why would you even bother going? You can't dance…"

"Yes I can!"

"Alright… prove it."

Joyce attempted to boogie… but was only proving she was clumsy.

"Wow… you suck! Have you ever tried free-fall style?"

"What's that?"

Lois then pushed Joyce to the floor, her little group laughing hysterically.

"Ow! Stop it Lois!"

"Why should I? It's fun!" Lois then grabbed Joyce's lunch bag.

"Hey! Give that back!" Joyce got up and tried to reach, but Lois was much taller than her.

"Come on Joyc-E! Fight for it!"

"No!"

"I said fight!"

"I don't want to fight!" Joyce was tearing up now.

"Too bad." Lois dropped the bag and proceeded to punch Joyce in the stomach multiple times. The popular clique just kept right on cracking up as the poor girl was beaten.

"STOP STOP! It hurts!" Joyce's body hurt so bad that she couldn't defend herself.

When Lois finally did finished, Joyce fell to the ground, holding her stomach.

Lois chuckled wickedly, "Hey… looks like you finally mastered Free-Fall Style!"

The blond didn't respond, but just sat in a fetal-position and cried.

"Oh suck it up! I barely touched you! Ugh, come on girls, let's roll!" Lois led on, stomping on the lunch bag before she continued on.

_It was like that every day. And the funny part was Joyce managed to be fine the next day, forgetting all her troubles. But then I'd show up and remind her of her niche._

_**End flashback**_

"You know what's really funny? Sometimes Joyce would try desperately to join us, but it almost always wound up in chaos. The more I think about it… why did Joyce even want to be like me? I destroyed her childhood, and she wanted some of that? I don't get it."

Brian understood Lois' points, "It's pretty simple really, the low-life wanting to rise. Doesn't that remind you of anyone else?"

"No…"

"Meg."

"What?"

"Yeah… your daughter. How many times have you heard this story? 'Oh mom, I'm so fat and gross! I want to be popular! Why won't the popular kids except me?' It makes so much sense!"

"Now that you mention it… it kinda does."

"But more to the point. Lois, if what I heard was true, and you feel genuinely confused… take the time to think about it."

"Think about what? Joyce? I… I… I don't care about her!"

"Do you? I thought you said you didn't feel right about it?"

It was true, but Lois didn't want to expose herself. She simply rolled back into a ball and exhaled greatly. Brian leaned and gave the stubborn red-head a hug.

The dog knew he was right, and wanted to tell Lois more… but he felt it was best to leave this issue to a professional.

And he knew exactly who to call.

…

It seemed much darker out of the rainforest, which sounds redundant when you think about it. As Joyce was making her way out of the woods, four vultures congregated atop a bare tree near an old watering hole. They were a funny looking group, one was bald, one blond, one brown-haired, and one had quite a large gray mop-top cut covering his eyes. They all sat there quietly, until one spoke.

"Okay… so… what you wanna do?" Asked the bald vulture to the blond one.

"I don't know… what you wanna do?" He replied.

"Flaps I already told you! When I ask 'what you wanna do' you should already realize that I have no ideas."

The brown-haired one spoke up, "I got an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's ask Dizzie!"

Dizzie, the gray-haired vulture, simply looked up and replied, "Why ask when you already know the answer?"

"Oh… right."

The four sighed heavily, leaning back against the tree branches.

"We could grab a bite to eat?" Suggested the bald bird.

The brown-haired one shook his head, "Buzzie… we already ate like a half hour ago."

"I know Ziggy, but I'm still a bit on the hungry-side, if you know what I mean."

"That's just your eating disorder, remember?" Said Dizzie.

"Oh yeah…"

They all went silent, and then the inevitable occurred.

"So what we gonna do?"

"BUZZIE!"

"What? I'm bored! There's no excitement anymore! We just spend each and every day picking at carcasses and then just sitting around waiting for us to get hungry again, and then we go and get some more dead-food, and then we sit some more, and then we…"

"Wow," said Flaps, "You're the king of run-on sentences."

"Nice."

Ziggy stopped listening and looked towards the tree-line.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!"

The four glided over to see what all the commotion was about. "Well I'll be!"

Joyce slowly walked towards their direction, paying no mind to anything. She was sulking and wasn't in the best of moods.

Dizzie was first to speak, "What do suppose that is?"

"I'm not sure, but I can smell it all the way from here." Buzzie responded, fanning the scent away.

"I know what that is! That's a… uh… Wo… Man." Ziggy finally guessed.

Joyce stopped near a boulder, and sat up on it. The blond curled her knees to her face and hugged them tight.

"She looks a bit on the blue side." Buzzie commented.

"Yeah… kinda reminds me of that Man-cub we met not too long ago." Dizzie remarked.

"I bet it does… not often we see a human around here anymore…" Flaps added.

"Let's go see her! Maybe we can brighten her day?" Ziggy suggested, holding his wings together.

"Oh I don't know." Buzzie said, contemplating the scenario. "She probably doesn't want any company."

"Do you hear yourselves? We're four awesome guys who can put a smile on anybody's face! Sure, some people may not like hanging around with a bunch of vultures… but that shouldn't deter us from our duties!" Ziggy protested.

Dizzie chuckled, "looks who's getting all emotional and heroic. You got a point there though."

Ziggy smiled, "of course I do!" The bird began pushing everybody off the branch, "Now come on! Let's go!"

Joyce didn't notice as the band of friends landed right in front of her. Buzzie was first to speak.

"Uh… hey."

"What?" Joyce looked up to see a bunch of smiling vultures, "WHAAA!"

"Surprised?" said Dizzie.

"Well… yeah! Talking vultures! I'm insane! Don't pick my bones!"

"Take it easy! We're not gonna hurt you."Ziggy assured.

"Oh… is that so? Then what are you gonna do?" Joyce stared, putting her hands to her hips.

"We just want to chat; you seem down." Buzzie answered.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Joyce turned around. "You're birds, you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe we would…" said Dizzie, "if you just gave us a chance. We've been through a lot and we know our way around any situation."

"Yeah! I mean, we got feelings just like you." Flaps added.

Joyce looked back at them. Her mission was to befriend people, in this world anything could be a person. If they could help her, then maybe she could help them too.

"Alright… okay. It's like this."

The anchorwoman told the avians the entire story of her escapades, from the news station to her run in with Death. They listened and asked the occasional question, and when the tale was finished, they finally spoke.

"Man… that's rough." Concluded Dizzie, scratching his beak.

"You can say that again. I'm lost, in more ways than one. And I don't think I can go through with this mission." Joyce sniffed.

"Sure you can!" said Ziggy. "You've gotten this far!"

"That's the problem! I'm so far out… I don't know where to go next! And without Icarus… I'm just… nothing." Joyce hung her head in silence and started crying again.

"Look… you gotta stop being sad all the time! Everything's gonna be okay! You know why?" asked Buzzie.

"Why?"

"Because you have us!"

Joyce looked up, her face wet with tears, and yet… not so gloomy. "You guys really want to help someone like me?"

"You bet! We'll help you on your rejuvenation and we'll also find Icarus." Ziggy grinned, "And if you want… you can join our little group!"

"Yeah! How'd you like to be an honorary vulture?" Flaps asked.

Joyce smiled, and wiped her face. "I think that's really sweet of you guys."

"It's just what we do." Dizzie said.

"Hey guys… I got an idea!" Buzzie called, huddling his fellow birds in a circle. "I have a tune I think Joyce will really benefit from. How 'bout it?"

"Sure!"

Buzzie turned to Joyce as his friends took their positions. "I think I got a song that will help you out. From the top boys!"

Joyce watched as the bald bird began to conduct.

Flaps: _Hey Joyce. Don't feel so bad._

Flaps: How was that?

Buzzie: Good, good.

Flaps: _Hey Joyce. Don't feel so bad._

_Take a sad song, and make it better!_

_Remember, let your bird into your heart,_

_Then you can start, to make it better!_

Ziggy: _Hey Joyce. Don't be afraid._

_Your missions, to go out at get him._

_The minute, you let him under your skin,_

_Soon you'll begin, to make things better!_

Joyce started to smile.

Dizzie: _And anytime you feel the pain,_

_Hey Joyce, refrain!_

_Don't carry the worry, upon your shoulders!_

_For well you know you're not a fool,_

_Hey Joyce, keep cool._

_It's your world, and you're the molder!_

Everyone: _na na na na, na na na na_

Joyce, recognizing the tune, was moving to the beat.

Buzzie: _Hey Joyce, don't let us down!_

_You've owned him, now go at get him!_

_Remember, to let him into your heart,_

_Then you can start, making things better!_

Everyone: _So let it out, and let it in!_

_Hey Joyce, begin._

_The journey is in, get ready to win!_

_And if you think that it's just you,_

_Hey Joyce, take two!_

_If we're what you need, then don't look further!_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

Joyce got up and danced with them.

Flaps & Ziggy: _Hey Joyce! It aint so bad._

Buzzie & Dizzie: _Take that sad frown, and turn it over!_

Everyone: _Remember, don't think life's just a big waste,_

_Because once you begin, you make it better!_

_Better, better, better, better, better, OH!_

Joyce finally sang with them,

_Na, na na na na na na, na na na na, hey Joyce!_

_Na, na na na na na na, na na na na, hey Joyce!_

_Na, na na na na na na, na na na na, hey Joyce!_

As they finished, Joyce was having so much fun, she fell over. Buzzie and Dizzie ran over and helped her up.

"Wow… I haven't had so much fun in such a long time. Thanks guys, I don't know what to say." Joyce spoke, feeling brighter than the sun.

"It's no trouble lass, this is important to you, and we'll do whatever we can to help." said Buzzie.

"I like the sound of that… maybe I can help you guys some time?"

"That's kind of you." Dizzie replied.

The five decided to spend the night before heading off on their mission, and Joyce (for some reason) slept well that night.

…

"Hey son."

Tom Tucker opened the door to Jake's room, where he was playing with Legos.

"What's up Dad?"

"Oh, I just want to talk to you for a little bit. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'm just playing here."

Tom sat down next to his boy, and put his hands together. "Did you by chance hear about what happened to my co-worker Joyce Kinney?"

"Yeah, everybody at school was talking about it! She really got creamed!"

Tom felt worse, "now Jake, please don't talk about her like that. She's really hurt right now and I don't think it's a good idea to joke about it."

"Why not? Don't you hate her?"

"Oh no no, I don't hate her. We just haven't been good friends to each other, that's all."

"Is it because of that Diane lady?"

"Well… I don't know. Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Why… didn't you hate Diane?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure about Diane. We never got along well."

"Yeah, I remember seeing you on TV, and you always said mean things to her, and I think she cried once."

Tom felt even worse, "That seemed so long ago, but now that you brought it up, I can picture it so vividly."

Jake finally saw the need to ask, "What's wrong Dad? Are you feeling okay?"

"No son. I don't think I am. You see, the other day I really hurt Joyce, I said mean things to her, and I made her cry."

"Wow, you must have lady troubles."

Tom had to laugh a little, "Maybe son, but this isn't like mom. When I did that to Joyce, I felt normal, because I had engaged in that sort of behavior with Diane all the time. But for some weird reason, I finally feel guilty about it. And I don't know why."

"Come on Dad, you're not that mean."

That hit him, Tom suddenly flashed back to all the fights he had with his ex, and the few nights he actually didn't care for his son. It hurt.

"No son… I am. And I don't like it."

Jake looked at his father with genuine sorrow, and he figured he had to do something to help.

"Dad… there's somebody I want you to meet."

_**To be continued…**_

_Sorry for the lack of updates this month… school finally ended, and I'm ready to continue on with the story! _

_Just to clear some things, the song the vultures (who are cameos from a classic movie) sing is based very closely upon "Hey Jude" by the Beatles; I figured it would work because the birds are based upon them. And this particular character that Brian and Jake are referring to will appear in the next chapter, so hang tight! Joyce's journey is beginning to progress!_

_Wondering how many Beatles fans are going to call me out,_

_Hank_o_Holic_


	8. Not Everyday That Happens 1

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 7: **__IT'S NOT EVERY DAY THAT HAPPENS _– PART 1

…

Jake walked his father to the closet, excited in seeing Tom's reaction to meeting this mysterious person.

"Okay Dad, I'd like to introduce you to someone. He's very cool, and he's great with advice!"

"Why are we at the closet? Did you kidnap somebody again?"

"Lol, no!"

"I'll never understand your internet slang."

"But aren't you on the internet all the time?"

"Uh… no comment."

Jake opened the closet, and low and behold, out stepped the once evil Monkey.

"… oh my God. You mean he was real all along?"

"Yeah!" Jake grinned.

"Hello Mr. Tucker, yeah, I'm real. Pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands.

"Uh, wow. Pleasure to meet you too." Tom spoke, wierded out.

"Now I couldn't help but overhear you have an issue with a certain lady? Is that correct?"

"Why yes. My co-anchor Joyce Kinney."

"Interesting… I remember seeing what happened to her on the news." Monkey nodded, thinking to himself.

"Yeah, that was pretty rough." Tom frowned.

"I bet. You seem really bothered by the whole situation, and not to mention guilty for everything you did to her."

"You have no idea."

Monkey patted Tom on the shoulder, understanding his pain. "Mr. Tucker, I'll do whatever I can to help you in your situation."

"You really think you can help me?"

Jake was jumping up and down, "Come on Dad! He's cool! You can trust him 100%!"

"Well… alright. Simply because my son seems to really like you."

"Yeah, "chuckled Monkey, "You have quite an amazing kid. And he thinks the world of you."

Tom had to smile at that.

"Now, I should say this. I got a text this morning from an old friend who also has a dilemma." Monkey pulled out his Droid and checked his messages. "Name's Brian Griffin, do you know him?"

"Why of course, that's Peter's dog."

"Yep! Says here his friend Lois has mixed feelings about Joyce Kinney too. Apparently, she used to know her in High School, and is a witness to the accident."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, the two disliked each other, and now Lois is sad and confused by everything."

"Huh… now this I haven't heard." Tom sat down to contemplate all that was said to him.

"That's why I've arranged us to meet up with them at the Community Center tomorrow. I feel a lot of negative emotions have aroused out of the ordeal, and need to be talked about and dealt with."

"Then we should! I just want everything to be back to normal." Tom exclaimed, determined to put everything to rest.

"Mr. Tucker, from what I've seen… nothing is ever normal these days. But I like your attitude and I for one, agree with your views; this situation must be overcome." Responded Monkey, nodding in sympathy.

…

The sky was clear and blue, and all was peaceful as Joyce Kinney walked along a riverbank with her new friends. She had a much improved outlook on her mission, and was discussing what to do first.

"So you pretty much need to travel about the world and seek out situations that are parallel to your own and fix them. Thus completing the steps in your self-enlightenment process until you finally reach Rejuvenation." Buzzie explained, trying to rap his head around all he was told.

"Uh… yeah, that's pretty much it. You're a really good listener." Joyce complimented, rubbing the dirt from her blouse sleeve.

"Oh I'm just a natural I guess." Buzzie replied.

"I'm a witness to that." Added Flaps, nudging Buzzie's side. "This guy right here is pretty much our ring-leader. He's in charge of all our music, all the lyrics to said music, and always knows the best spots to hang out in our area."

"Ironically, he's not much of a bird brain… yet he is." Dizzie added, causing everyone to crack up.

"Okay, okay! Ha ha ha! You got me there!" Buzzie laughed.

"So we need to figure out what exactly Joyce needs to fix. From what I heard, you've been an emotional wreck back home." Ziggy continued.

"Ain't that the truth." Joyce said, crossing her arms. "Well… to be honest, I have no idea where to start."

"Well, what's bothered you the most?" asked Dizzie.

Flashbacks suddenly ran through Joyce's mind. Her thoughts suddenly took a bad turn.

_It was Joyce Kinney's first day of High School, and she was ready for Freshman Year with big expectations._

_She had a hard time looking for her first period class, and saw a tall red-head walking in her direction._

"Um excuse me! Can you help me?" Joyce called, waving her hands.

"Sure, what do want?" she replied, putting one hand on her hips.

"Hi. Can you please tell me where room 2-H is? I'm new here."

"Oh do tell. I'm new here too."

"Really!"

"Yeah, name's Lois Pewterschmidt." She let out her hand, which Joyce shook. "What do they call you?"

"I'm Joyce Chevapravatdumrong."

"The hell kinda last name is that?"

"Well, my Dad's part Thai." Joyce said, starting to feel a little insulted.

"Whatever." Lois looked away for a bit.

"So… anyway? Room 2-H?" Joyce asked again, hoping to end this conversation.

"Oh yeah… go down this hallway, take a left, and you can't miss it."

"Thank you Lois." Joyce dashed as quickly as she could towards the room. Without paying attention she slipped on a wet floor and smacked right into the janitor.

Lois started snickering, which turned into a full roar of laughter.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sir!"

"What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to be running in the hallway!"

"I know… I'm sorry!" Joyce tried to explain, but was shushed by the man.

"If you know, then why did you do it?"

"Uh… I…" The blond stuttered.

"Alright, have you met the principal?"

As the man led Joyce down the hallway, Lois had her eyes locked on Joyce's embarrassed and fearful face. Her lips curled into an evil smile, "This girl's gonna be fun to mess with."

…

"Lois." Joyce flared up, clenching her fists.

"That carrot-top chick?" asked Ziggy.

"Yeah, I hate her so much."

"Well, I can't blame you. She pretty much destroyed a good chunk your life." Said Buzzie.

"A good chunk? How about the whole thing!"

"Now that's a bit much don't you think?" questioned Flaps.

"It's true! She's a witch and she cursed a spell on me. And that spell was a life of failure."

"Are you sure about that? There's always two sides to everything." Explained Dizzie, "was it Lois who 'casted the spell'? Or did you pretty much take it home and care for it?"

"I'm not getting the metaphor." Joyce spoke, perplexed.

"Look, we'll worry about that later. Let's jot these words down as "vengeance" and "low self-esteem;" I think that part of the situation." Buzzie figured out.

"Is there anyone else who you feel has caused your suffering?" asked Flaps.

"Well… there is Tom."

"Your co-worker?" Flaps continued.

"Yep, we're not doing so good."

Flaps had to agree, "Hmph! I would venture, he hit you and said some awful things."

"Yeah…"

"What he always like this?" Ziggy inquired.

"No, well… when I met Tom during my first day as an anchorwoman, he seemed bothered. While it's true that he wasn't really cruel to me, he never seemed to fully except me as his co-anchor. He would talk to me, and sometimes we'd get along, but lately, he just doesn't like me anymore." Joyce explained, looking at her nails.

"I get it. So your pretty much saying, he's originally wasn't used to you and now he suddenly dislikes you." Dizzie guessed.

"Affirmative."

"Alrighty, Buzzie, jot down 'disdain' to the list. Anything else?" Dizzie requested.

"Not that I can think of." Joyce responded.

"Well, we're off to a good start. Don't worry Joyce, we're gonna get through this!" Exclaimed Flaps, who decided to fly around.

"I'm feeling a bit on the tired side." Buzzie, without warning, flew atop the blonds shoulder, causing Joyce to wobble a bit.

"Hey now, I don't mean to be rude but you're kinda heavy." Joyce cautioned, trying to keep her balance. "You're a vulture, not a plover."

"Sorry lass, but I'm really beat."

"Buzzie, we just rested an hour ago… how are you still tired?" scolded Dizzie.

"I don't know." Joyce's high-heels caught on some weeds and she tripped, landing right on top of Buzzie.

"Agh! That hurt… you okay?"

"I think so." Joyce slowly got up and helped Buzzie to his feet.

Ziggy couldn't help but giggle, "Maybe you need better shoes. High-heels aren't the proper gear for such a long journey."

"You're right, but where am I gonna get new shoes? We're in the middle of nowhere, not to mention alongside this river."

"Well, we should continue following this river. From what I've heard, we're near suburbia." Explained Buzzie, rubbing his hurt ankle.

"Suburbia? In this world?" Joyce questioned, a look of shock was on her face.

"Yeah, not all animals live in the wild." Flaps informed, quirkily.

…

Tricia Takanawa was sitting at her station asleep, drool was dripping from her mouth, and she snored a little. She would've stayed that way, unless Maria wasn't making so much noise.

"Ugh… what?" Tricia slurred, waking up. She stretched a little, and peered over to see what was up.

Maria and Ollie were engaging in a game of Odds and Evens, and the two looked like they were having a lot of fun.

Too much fun.

Tricia had to do a double take; it seems as though Maria was hitting Ollie, but laughing about it. Ollie was chuckling too, but didn't fight back.

_Is Maria… flirting with Ollie?_

Tricia grinned from ear to ear; she was getting a kick out of this.

_Of course, why didn't I see it before? All those times Ollie would join us, Maria kept blushing and shit… that's just funny._

The Japanese reporter thought it would be a hilarious idea to mess with the two "love birds."

She opened her file cabinet and sorted through all her stuff until she found an old butt-scratcher (you can guess where who she got it from).

"Oh, hold on one minute Ollie, let me get my dominoes." Maria said, turning around.

While Ollie looked away for a second, Tricia took the scratcher and quickly smacked Maria in the ass.

"OH!" Maria blushed, looking back swiftly. All she saw was Ollie looking at the floor. She didn't say anything, but simply grabbed the dominoes and set them down. She smirked, "having fun?"

"SURE! I LIKE DOMINOES!"

"Okay then."

Maria opened the case and set them up in a little row. After she finished, Ollie poked at the first one and they all came down automatically.

"OOH! I GOT A BOUNCY BALL ON MY COMPUTER DESK!" Ollie got up and turned to retrieve the toy. When Maria wasn't looking, Tricia took the butt-scratcher and lightly gave Ollie a wedgie.

"AHHH!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT CHEW DOIN?"

"Ugh… nothing. Waiting for you silly." Maria giggled.

Tricia was rolling on the floor in the next station, trying hard not to crack up.

News editor Mike walked up. "Having fun?" He spoke in his raspy voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Tricia finally said, calming down.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"I wasn't…"

"I'm just messing. I've noticed them as well."

"Isn't it just cute?"

"We should totally hook them up."

"You know what… we should."

Tricia's face suddenly got sinister.

…

At the old community center, Monkey had finally gotten his little group together. Tom came with his son, and Brian brought Lois. Peter came along as well, curious about his wife.

"Alright everyone, I think we all know why we're here." Started Monkey, who got comfortable in his seat.

"Yes." Everybody replied.

"Brian, you had something to say to Tom?" asked Monkey.

"Yep. Mr. Tucker, because we haven't had the time to pay our respects I must ask, how is Joyce doing?"

"I wouldn't be the man to ask. When I tried to see her, my frie… co-workers kicked me out. But my guess is that she isn't doing well."

"I see."

Monkey, brought out a clipboard and started writing some notes. "Now I have a few things I'd like to take care of first."

"Can you fill me in Monkey? I have no fuckin' clue what's been going on." Peter interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, right. I thought Brian filled you in."

"Nope, I've been drunk all week."

Brian chuckled, "why does that not surprise me?"

"Well Peter," began Monkey, "I'm sure you're aware of the new co-anchor for Channel 5 News, Joyce Kinney."

"Is that that blond chick that Lois was in love with for like a day until she suddenly hated her for spilling the beans about that porno?"

"Um, yeah. Well, she recently got into a little mishap with a truck and your wife was a witness."

"No freakin' way! Lois, was there blood? Were her legs flopping around like a Muppet's arms? I bet she got jacked up pretty good!"

"PETER!" Lois yelled, smacking him in the face.

"Now Mr. Griffin, I think you should be taking this seriously. Lois doesn't feel right about it." Said Monkey.

"What's there to not feel right about? It's not like you caused it."

"But… Peter, I'm think I am responsible." Lois finally realized. Brian and Tom were taken aback by the statement.

"Lois, how? The car came towards you, but it was an accident." Brian pleaded.

"Come on Brian, think about it!" Lois exclaimed, "I was there, chatting with Bonnie, and everything was going well. Then this car starts heading in my direction, and I mean for real. It wasn't going towards my friend… it was gonna hit me! And the driver just happens to be Joyce, the very person who I wronged."

"What are you saying Lois?" Tom asked, cocking his head to the side.

The red-head, now realizing the pieces of the puzzle were placed, decided to come out with it. "I believe that Joyce saw me, got angry, and wanted to hurt me. But as soon as she started to go, the truck got her… Oh my God Peter, I caused this!"

"Now don't go to conclusions like that. We're here to talk it out and look for definitive answers. It could've been just coincidence." Urged Monkey, patting Lois on the shoulder.

"It couldn't have been coincidence! It just makes so much sense!" Lois added on.

"Well, Joyce has been known to be a bit of a retaliator. It does make a lot of sense." Tom agreed.

"This is just like what happened back when we met up at the Stop n' Shop. She remembers me from High School as the most evil thing on the planet, and wanted to get back at me for all the crap I gave her." Lois explained. "And she did get it."

"But why would she want more revenge if she already had the pleasure of it." Monkey asked, jotting down more notes.

Brian looked at Lois and began urging her to tell the rest of the story. "I think I have the answer… Lois, there's something you should bring up."

"Oh right. Well, you see. After she got her revenge, I felt really bad because the Church no longer welcomed me."

"Because of the Porno?" Monkey asked.

"Yes! And I really wanted them to accept me, so Brian and I thought up a plan that was sure to work." Lois continued, going deep into her memory. "I showed the movie at Church, and everyone was happy. But after that, I never saw Joyce again."

Monkey had to contemplate everything, "wait a minute, the Church was mad at you for the porno, but then they accept you back because of the porno."

"This is why I don't like religious people." Brian put in.

"Lois, from what it looks like, Joyce wasn't happy that you won." Monkey concluded. "Every day in High School, you were always against Joyce, and every time you came out on top. It makes sense that Joyce would want revenge… and she wanted it for good. So what did she do? Try to get rid of you forever."

As Tom listened, he began to have small thoughts. Lois and Joyce's story was very similar to another experience he had.

"Diane."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"What does she have to do with any of this?" Lois asked, uncomfortable.

"It matches up. I don't believe this." Tom stuttered.

"What is it Dad?" questioned Jake, tugging on his shoulder.

"Son, do you remember a while back when I had a run in with the police during the dinner party?"

"Yeah! And you managed to go free because you weren't guilty of killing everybody!"

"That's right Jake. Lois, do you remember what Diane told you before she died?" Tom switched the conversation over to her.

"Yeah, she said something about revenge, and… hold the phone! It does match up!"

"Uh… can you two explain to me what's up? This is really interesting." Monkey joined in, leaning over.

"Monkey, Tom and Diane were always against each other, and every time he would always win. Diane was tired of it, and so she was taken over with revenge and hate. And low and behold, she tried to get rid of Tom by framing the murders she committed."

"We weren't the best of friends. The day she turned 40 I wanted her off television, and so… I tried replacing her. And I succeeded." Tom took over, feeling guilty. "Diane wasn't happy one bit. And I remember Tricia yelling at me or something. Anyway, when the two of us arrived at James Wood's mansion, I didn't realize that she concocted a plan that would end _my_ career. And she won, but it wouldn't last. Thanks to Lois."

"Everything's so similar." Monkey decided, twiddling his thumbs.

All was silent, until Peter broke in with something too intelligent for his own head. "It's like some Cycle of Life. Diane and Tom, Lois and Joyce… and whoever's next."

Everyone looked up, astounded.

"Is that what's been bothering you Mr. Tucker?" asked Monkey.

"Honestly yes. I was so used to Diane, that when she died… I just had this half-empty hole. She was gone and replaced, but she was still there in some way. I now had Joyce, but I wanted everything to be back to normal. So I… treated her the same way. And now she's gone. Oh my God, I'm a terrible person!"

"Wow… you poor man. You had a wonderful chance to start anew, but you blew it. And now it's left a nasty scar." Monkey responded, closing his eyes in disappointment.

"Looks like you can add Tom and Joyce to your chain Peter." Brian said, quietly.

"Tom… I feel your pain. I want you to know that I'm here for you." Lois walked up to Tom and hugged him.

Monkey put his hands together and smiled a little, "Looks like we managed to finally understand the situation. Now the only thing left is to right a wrong."

"How do we do that?" asked Tom.

"The two of you obviously have caused Joyce harm in some way. I feel the best thing to do, is after she recovers, and talk to her. Tell her you're sorry, and explain everything. Maybe she'll finally forgive you, and all her negative emotions will disappear."

"I really do like that idea. I regret everything I did to her. But I feel like she won't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me. I destroyed her adolescence, she was right. But I didn't think it would be this hard on her." Lois cried.

"Some people are like that Lois; you just need to understand them. At least you realize your mistakes now, and I'm happy for you." Monkey replied, "and you too Tom. This may sound weird, but I'm sorry about Diane. I pay my respects to her."

"Thank you Monkey, I just… miss her a little."

"I understand."

As the group was saying their goodbyes and departing, the atmosphere seemed to clear out. It's safe to say now that if Joyce manages to finish her mission, everything would be much better at home.

That is… _if_.

_**To be continued…**_

_I really wanted to make this chapter longer; I had a heck of a lot of fun writing it. There were more parts that were supposed to be in here, but I felt the chapter was already very long. That's why I'm splitting it up into two segments. The following chapter sets up a little bit more to the story, Stewie gets a prominent role, and something big will be revealed. But what could it be?_

_Already working on Part 2_

_Hank_o_Holic_


	9. Not Everyday That Happens 2

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 8: **__IT'S NOT EVERY DAY THAT HAPPENS _– PART 2

…

After hours of walking and talking, Joyce and the Vultures finally stepped into a small town complex. This was said "Suburbia."

"Well here we are; welcome to standard living." Buzzie announced, spreading his wings.

"Wow, this is… not what I expected." Joyce gaped, scratching her head.

"Well come on! There's got to be a shop somewhere." Ziggy led on.

"Yeah, we'll hook you up with some good traveling apparel. I know this place that sells all kinds of things." Flaps mentioned.

The five started looking around, seeing the sights. The town was actually very modern; there were cars driving by, signs everywhere, and flashing lights. The only thing off about it was that instead of human beings, the area was populated by various animals. This made Joyce feel very out of place; the creatures were staring at her, but just went about their day.

"Okay, this is a little weird. Why are they staring at me?" Joyce complained, trying to hide behind Dizzie.

"It's been a long time since a human visited these parts. Don't mind them, they're just curious." Buzzie explained, chucking a little.

They spent a half hour walking until they realized they were going in circles.

"Dang it! We're lost." Flaps yelled, stomping his foot.

"I thought you said you knew where the store was?" Ziggy said.

"Hey! It's been a while okay!" Flaps added, crossing his wings.

Joyce had to cut in, "why don't we ask for directions?"

"Really, directions? That seems so…. unorthodox." Replied Dizzie.

"Why? What's wrong with asking for directions?"

"Well sweetie, nobody just asks for directions anymore. Everyone now has cell-phones with internet." Buzzie clarified.

"Do you guys have any phones?" Asked Joyce, crossing her arms. "I'm pretty sure mine won't work in this… dimension."

"Nope! We're not cultured!" Exclaimed Flaps.

The anchorwoman simply face-palmed and groaned. Then she just walked up to a random stranger. He was a red parrot with a big, orange beak and blue tail feathers.

"Wait Joyce!"

She didn't listen, "excuse me sir, we're looking for a certain store. Could you help us?"

"What the hell do I look like? A road map?"

"Listen, I was just asking…"

"Hey! Here's a suggestion Blondie… buy a damn phone!"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Sure I can! You're not native here! That gives me complete control in this situation."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"You don't make any sense! What the hell are you doing in this neck of the woods anyway?"

"Well… it's kinda complicated…"

"I don't care! I'm outta here! Oh and by the way… try not to suck any dick on the way to your 'store'!"

The parrot flew away, causing Joyce to scream in anger and throw a tantrum. The vultures ran over to calm her down.

"Joyce! Relax! We told you not to do it." Scolded Ziggy, poking the blond's nose.

"No you didn't… you said 'asking for directions is unorthodox.' You didn't tell me people would be rude about it!"

"Some people are this day and age. Just don't let it get to you." Dizzie reasoned, "If you let every single insult eat you up, then there won't be anything left of you."

Joyce sighed, "Yeah… you're right. I need to stop doing that."

"Atta girl. Now, let me see if I can spot out the store." Buzzie flapped his wings and launched into the air, he gave a look around, and flew back.

"I think I have our heading."

"Huh… I could've suggested that." Flaps said.

…

Inside the store, which was oddly called "The Closet," Joyce was trying on different shoes. The vultures were about snooping at random things.

Something caught the eye of Flaps.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" The other three showed up, curious at what he'd found.

"What you got for us Flaps?"

The blond bird carefully held up a bass guitar with his wings, causing a mass "oooh" in the group.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ziggy, wide-eyed.

"Yep! A bass guitar! A real-live musical instrument!" cheered Flaps, rubbing the wooden frame.

"Ooh, imagine the tunes we could play on that!" Buzzie drooled, conjuring up thoughts of melodies and rhythms.

"Think about it man! We could start a new era in our group… we could move from barbershop quartet and head off in a completely new direction. Like… like…" Flaps dreamed.

"You mean like Rock and Roll?" Dizzie suggested, causing another mass "oooh."

"We could do it… we have the skills. That little number we performed for Joyce is a testament to our abilities! Imagine listening to that with some guitar rhythms." Buzzie explained.

The four stared into the ceiling in silence for a few seconds.

"But wait… we don't have fingers." Dizzie remembered, lifting his wing and seeing only flight feathers.

"Ah, that's true. But! We could play with our feet!" Flaps suggested.

"It's a thought… we'd have to learn." Ziggy said.

"I bet we could. If we had practice." Buzzie added.

"Okay guys!" Flaps gathered the group in a huddle. "I have a plan. Considering we have prior engagements with our new lady friend, I say when we finish the mission, we head on back here and purchase this instrument. Sound like a plan?"

"Deal!"

Joyce walked up holding a pair of white, blue, & black sneakers. "Hey guys! How do they look?"

"Awesome. Those are perfect. But don't forget socks." Said Buzzie.

"Right!" Joyce ran to the sock department.

…

After purchasing the shoes & socks (Dizzie had some cash lying around… not gonna say how) the five amigos set off once again. As they left the town, they noticed a really beautiful riverfront up ahead.

"Hey! I know this place! I used to visit a while back; they have some of the best shrimp you can eat." Buzzie said, rubbing his stomach.

"I haven't had shrimp in a while; I can't afford fancy food on my salary." Joyce mentioned.

"Well you shouldn't worry about that! All the shrimp are free!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is catch them! Then down the go!"

Joyce stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Oh… you eat them raw?"

"Sure! There's no cooking allowed here… something about preserving the natural customs." Ziggy added.

In the distance was a massive flock of flamingos. There was a particular group of six that were stretching near the brush.

"Alright guys! It's been a long day, and we need to stretch the ol' legs out a bit."

"You know, this feels really good. I read online somewhere that movement between dance routines really helps the blood vessels flow."

"Oh yeah, I can feel it! It's coming in the air tonight! Oh lord!"

"Didn't we hear that song on the radio yesterday?"

"I like that song."

One of the flamingos looked out in the distance and spotted Joyce and the vultures congregated at the shore.

"Hey guys! Check out what we got!"

"What?"

"It's a human! Been quite a while since we saw one, huh fellas?"

"Yeah! Oh isn't this a treat! You know who would go crazy over this?"

"Let me guess? Our fearless and scientific brother?"

"HA! Yep! Where is that bugger anyway?"

"He's in his room."

The flamingos walked up to a small grove of trees and pushed back the vines.

"Hey Punkin! You'll never guess what we found."

The titular bird, who was busy flexing his yo-yo, looked over and smiled. "Oh hey guys! What is it?"

"You remember that one species you always wanted to see but always never got the chance to?"

Punkin gasped and clapped his hands, "ooh ooh! Is it a whip scorpion? Please be a whip scorpion!"

"Even better… come take a look."

"Wait a minute… this isn't a trick is it? I know you guys too well?"

"Just come on!"

Punkin hesitated, and then decided to join his brothers.

As he walked out, Punkin looked around and didn't see anything. But when one of his brothers grabbed his face and nudged in the right direction, Punkin's entire body fell to the ground in shock.

"Oh… my… goodness!"

Punkin stared at Joyce, who was only 200 feet away, in total adoration.

"Get a load of that huh? You ever see a human before?"

"Only in books… wow, _Homo sapiens_ in the flesh!" Punkin squealed with big eyes.

His brothers, noticing Punkin's excited-yet-loves struck charisma, snickered a bit. "Why don't you say hello? I'm sure she would be happy to meet you."

Punkin was gone in a millisecond.

"There goes our encyclopedia baby brother…"

"You ever think of why he likes biology so much?"

"Maybe when you smacked him over the head with a textbook in anger when he was one…"

"Oh yeah… that was classic."

…

Joyce, enjoying the sun, was reclined next to rock with her friends.

"How do those new shoes feel?" Flaps asked, wading in the river.

"Excellent, I'm more for comfort fitting rather than size fitting, so I think I checked out okay."

Out of nowhere, Punkin crashed landed on the ground, huffing and coughing rapidly.

"Oh my God! Are you okay little guy?" Joyce called, getting up and helping the flamingo.

When Punkin got up, he locked eyes with the anchorwoman for the very first time, and smiled.

"Uh…. Yeah. Thank you." He blushed, pinker than usual.

"You were going pretty fast. You must be into cardio." Ziggy commented.

"Well, I try to get some exercise every now and then. Oh! Where are my manners? Hello peeps! I'm Punkin, a fellow Phoenicopteriform to be precise."

"A what?" Joyce cocked her head to the side.

"Oh I get it! You're one of those smart guys huh? It's my pleasure, I'm Buzzie, and this is my group; Ziggy, Flaps, and Dizzie."

"Nice to meet you all. And who may you be… miss?" Punkin greeted, extending a wing.

"I'm Joyce Kinney. I was a news anchor back home. It's always nice to meet a new friend." She returned the shake, causing Punkin to giggle a little.

"Friend? Oh I'm flattered really. What brings you five out to the river on such a fine day?"

"We're taking a break after shopping. For some reason that always makes us tired." Dizzie replied.

"Sounds like fun!" Punkin grinned, "Would you like me to get you guys anything?"

"Aw, you don't have to. We have everything we need for our journey." Joyce said.

"Journey?"

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated and personal, but if you want the low down, I'd be happy to tell you." Joyce continued.

"Well I don't know. If it's personal than I don't want to intrude."

"Nah you're fine!" Ziggy bumped elbows with Punkin, "we're friends, and friends are always in on personal issues."

"Wow, I never had real friends before."

"Really?" Buzzie was surprised, "everybody has friends."

"Well there are my buddies on the internet, but we aren't close enough to call true friends. Then there are my brothers."

"You have brothers? How many?" Dizzie asked.

"Six, I'm the youngest. Flamingos usually have only one egg, but for some reason my mom had seven."

"Cool! Well anyway, come on and sit. Get comfy." Joyce assured, patting next to her, "I don't bite."

Punkin blushed again, "well uh… okay."

Joyce told the bird the exact same story that was lodged within the confines of her memory. Punkin was all ears, and began to feel very emotional. This woman had been through a lot, and she managed to stay together after all those years, but it apparently wasn't working. After Joyce finished, Punkin took a breather.

"Wow, that was complicated, you're must be really happy you got this second chance at life. And from Death nonetheless" Punkin spoke.

"Oh I am. He was really nice about it, and I'm going to keep my word."

An idea suddenly popped into Punkin's brain.

"Hey… maybe I could help you on your mission."

"You want to join us?" asked Dizzie.

"Sure! I'd love to help you Joyce, I really feel like this is a good idea on my part."

Joyce smiled, "well sure, I appreciate it. Is it okay with your brothers?"

"It should be good."

…

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"BUT WHY! This is the chance of a lifetime! I can better myself and help a lost soul on the path to greatness!"

"Because you're still in debt… remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Punkin, you need to pay your part of the bet. You owe us."

The flamingo thought hard, and it hit him. A game of poker yesterday wound up costing Punkin his bet with his six brothers.

"Oh crap."

"Don't you 'oh crap' us! We can't just let you run out on us."

"I wasn't going to run out on you guys. I'll pay you later!"

Joyce walked up, holding her shoes & socks in one hand. "What's seems to be the problem here?"

"Joyce! Oh thank you universe!" Punkin cried, "I'm in a bit of a jam here."

"That's right, Punkin needs to pay off his poker bet with us before he can just go off and have adventures with a stranger. A human stranger no doubt."

"Well… what's the bet?" Joyce asked.

"The way it went was; if Punkin lost, then he needed to give us the rarest coin in existence… a penny."

Joyce was speechless. "… A penny?"

"Yep, the government doesn't make pennies anymore around here."

"Sounds kinda random doesn't it?" She asked.

"Not really."

Joyce reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny penny.

She tossed it to the flamingos. "Here you go."

The six were speechless.

"Wow… that was… amazing! Where did you find one of these?"

"They're not so rare where I come from." Joyce laughed.

"Okay Punkin, you can go."

The avian cheered as he jumped up in the air and spun his yo-yo around a bit.

"Hey! Take it easy! I'm still a bit nervous after what happened last time."

"Sorry bros." Punkin remarked, "Oh that reminds me! Joyce, as you probably already know, these are my brothers: Lesse, Jack, Hayden, Todd, Paul, & Alan."

"Nice to meet you guys. Thanks for letting Punkin come with us."

"It's no trouble. Now he can finally spend some time out of that room." Said Jack.

"Hey! I'm doing important research in there!" Punkin complained.

"Whatever bro, just go do your life-changing mission." Joked Alan.

"I love you guys! You have me on cell-phone right? You can call and check up on me if you want."

"Oh sure, sure!" Replied Todd.

And with that, Punkin the flamingo joined Joyce's quest for happiness. It was good to know his brothers were on his side.

"Hey guys, when you think he'll realize we don't have his number?" questioned Lesse.

…

For young Stewie, he had better things to do than understand why his mother was acting so weird about this news anchor. Turns out, when Stewie finished his agenda, he figured he should check in on all the action. Brian was walking down the hallway when the baby ran up to him.

"Hey dog! Can I have a word with you?"

"Uh sure Stewie, what's up?"

"What the hell was up with Lois yesterday? She was acting all sad and confused and pathetic."

"You never bothered to ask her?"

"Why would I? I don't want to listen to her whine and moan about stupid things, it's much better to ask you and get the simplified concept of it all."

"Alright, can't argue with that logic. Still that's kinda mean."

"Oh you know me!"

"Right. Well Stewie, do you remember a few days back when Lois was crazy about the new Channel 5 News Anchor Joyce Kinney?"

"How could I not. She wouldn't shut up about her."

"Turns out, the two of them used to be classmates in High School, and Lois would bully her a lot. Joyce had repressed memories and was overcome by revenge and anger."

"Alright, and that when she aired at story about the porno that still creeps me out to this day." Stewie cringed a little.

"Oh relax; you're not a porn baby. Anyway, you know that Lois managed to get out of the situation of the Church hating her by showing the movie?"

"Yeah, that's still pretty fucked up."

"Well, Joyce was really mad after the fact, and she tried to kill Lois by running her over."

"WHAT? It's my job to kill Lois! Why is everybody trying to steal my thunder?"

"Nobody is! Besides, when Joyce made the attempt she was run over by a truck and ended up in a coma."

"Sweet!"

"Ugh, Stewie… well, to sum things up. Lois figured out the reason for the attempted murder and feels guilty about torturing Joyce in High School."

"What… that's it. That's stupid! You don't feel guilty about people who try to murder you! You hate them even more!"

"That's not how this situation works. I mean, yes it is a little peculiar, but you have to consider who we're dealing with. Lois was always on top, and Joyce was the lower class, you have to give her a little pity."

"I'll do no such thing! Besides, it's more fun to add insult to injury." Stewie went into his room and got out a lighter and some tools from his toy chest. Brian followed.

"Stewie, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show that bitch Joyce a lesson on not messing with my territory. That's why I'm going to trash her house and burn it to the ground!"

"WHAT? WHY!"

"Nobody just tries to kill Lois without my consent. I'm going to make sure this bottom-feeder doesn't try anything else."

"She's not going to, because when she wakes up from her coma, Lois and I are going to visit and try to reach a compromise."

"Yeah good luck with that. That never works."

"I'm not going to let you do this Stewie. You're not an evil genius anymore!"

"Who says? I'm still a genius, and do you know how hard it is to get rid of all the evil genes in a person's body!"

"Stewie!"

"Silence! Now I'm off, and if you tell anybody about my plans, I'll post pictures of you licking yourself on Jillian's Facebook page."

"Oh come on Stewie! We just started to be friends again!"

"Then don't tell."

Brian just looked at Stewie in disgust, and realized that arguing isn't going to help. "You won't do it. I know you won't. Because nowadays, your schemes usually always end up in disaster."

The dog walked out, leaving Stewie to contemplate those last remarks.

"Stupid canine, I'll show him."

And with that, Stewie jumped out his window and began the trip to Joyce's house.

…

The night was very cold, and the sky began to get cloudy when Stewie finally reached the front door steps of Joyce's house. The door was open for some reason.

"Woo! I made it! Thank you Google Maps!"

Stewie walked in and shut the door behind him, so no one could realize he was present.

The house was unbelievably quiet, and there was an almost eerie feel to it. But there was nothing to worry about.

First things first, Stewie checked all the rooms in the house. It was one story, so the trek didn't take long. The infant grabbed a bunch of paper, card-board, and other flammable things and stashed them in a pile for later.

"I wonder if this chick has any cash stored away."

Stewie ran to Joyce's bedroom and started looking through her drawers; he stumbled across a yellow & orange bra.

"AAHH! EWW!"

He kept looking until he found a Pokémon Card Box.

"Haven't played this game in a while," he popped open the top and several Dollar-Coins fell out.

"Woot!"

Just as Stewie was about the exit the room, Icarus suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"The hell?"

The bird peeped and looked at Stewie in anger and distrust.

"Didn't know we had killdeers this time of the year… but no matter! Shoo! Go away!"

Icarus just stood there.

"Don't make me hurt you."

No movement.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Stewie dropped the coins and jumped for the bird as it tried to fly away.

It was quite a sight; the baby was bouncing all over the place trying to grab a hold of the plover, with no success. Icarus flew down and began pecking Stewie in the head, who grabbed the bird by the wing and threw it across the room.

Icarus began doing a mock display, pretending to have a broken wing. He was trying to lead Stewie to the door and fool him into chasing after him.

But remember that Stewie was indeed a genius.

"You stupid avian, I know that old trick. You think I'm some fox or something?"

Stewie grabbed a pillow and tossed it to the bird, which dodged it quickly.

Running into the kitchen, Stewie tried finding a steak knife, and when he did, Icarus showed up and started pecking his fingers. "OW!" The child ended up dropping the knife under the fridge.

"Damn you!" Stewie successfully snatched the bird by the check and gave it quite a thrashing against the cabinets.

Icarus was down, and had trouble getting up. Stewie simply picked him up and tossed him into a clear cookie jar. He taped the lid shut.

"That should keep you from getting into trouble. Now where was I?" Stewie went back into the bedroom, picked up the coins, stashed them into his pocket, and started jumping on Joyce's made bed.

"Ha! What a mess! I know this is fun, but I should probably get to the main event before anything else happens."

Stewie pulled out his lighter, and made his way to the flammable pile.

He flipped the top and out came a small flame.

"Have fun coming home to this Joyce!"

As he lowered his arm, the door to the garage suddenly slammed open.

Stewie, startled, closed the lighter.

"What the?"

The garage was pitch-black. And the room suddenly got quieter. Although the sound was obvious, no one was there.

"Oh, I forgot to check this room."

Stewie walked slowly towards the dark room, feeling a bit scared.

"Get it together old chap, it's just a dark room. You're not a baby anymore."

Stewie opened the lighter again and began waving it around the garage.

Nothing but junk.

"Huh… that was weird. For a second I thought…"

Stewie turned around and screamed, dropping the lighter. The room turned dark again.

"Shit! Where's the damn lighter!" Stewie felt around for it, and managed to grab hold of it.

He could've sworn he saw something.

Flipping the lid, Stewie held it in front of him. And was face-to-face with what he believed to be a spirit.

But it wasn't just any old spirit.

"Oh my God…"

Stewie, in shock of the possibility, was standing next to Diane Simmons.

She did not look happy.

"What… what… I…. I killed you."

"Yeah, I figured. You seem surprised to see me."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!"

Stewie, scared beyond belief, pulled out his lazer gun and began firing at the ghost. But obviously they flew right threw her. That didn't stop him; he backed up, repeatedly shooting as Diane stepped closer to him.

"NO NO NO! DIE!" Stewie ran out of bullets. "DAMN!'

In a flash, Diane had him, grabbing his overalls by the straps, and pulled him up to her face.

Stewie looked away for a second.

Icarus wasn't in the cookie jar.

"Leave. This. House."

She dropped him, and screaming bloody murder, hauled his ass out of Joyce Kinney's home.

He didn't look back.

_**To be continued…**_

_OOOOOHH! This is going to be intense! And the awesome thing is the story probably isn't even half-way over! What will the group be like with Punkin (who you may remember from a certain musical movie), and when will Joyce complete her first part of the mission to Rejuvenation? What will Stewie do about the intervention with Diane Simmons? _

_Enjoying the suspense and character introduction,_

_Hank_o_Holic_


	10. Serious gets Involved

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 9: **__SERIOUS GETS INVOLVED_

…

Stewie had never felt true, genuine fear before. Most of the time he would express fear, but he was actually never really scared.

Why would he be? He was an evil genius with thousands of weapons and infinite knowledge.

Perhaps it was meeting someone he had thought he killed?

No. When Stewie killed Lois in his simulation, she returned to him in full health. He wasn't frightened one bit, even when he saw the true danger she had to him. Besides, if Peter hadn't showed up, he would've won.

But that was all fake! Even so, why would Diane Simmons be any different? He tried to find the reason inside him, but the baby found none.

Brian was using his laptop downstairs when Stewie burst through the front door and slammed it hard. The dog freaked out.

"AGH! Stewie? What happened? Where did you go?"

"Oh my God Brian it was horrible! Words cannot express how terrifying that was!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down buddy. Why don't you sit down and let it out." Brian offered a seat next to him, which Stewie sat in.

Before Stewie could say anything, Brian had to ask, "you didn't do it did you?"

He sighed, "No. I was going to, but then something came up."

"Oh sure it did… see I told you that plan would backfire. They always do."

"It wouldn't have backfired if that ghost wasn't there!"

"Ghost? Really…" Brian said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Stewie suddenly snapped, spilling the beans about everything, "I'm not playing Brian! I was busy trashing the place and stealing her cash and this bird showed up. I attacked it, put it in a cookie jar, and taped the lid. Just as I was about to burn the place down, the door to the garage slammed open, and I freaked. I walked inside to see if I could find anything, but then I ran into a spirit! And this wasn't any ordinary apparition… it was Diane Simmons! That bloody woman is out to get me for killing her!"

"Wait... that's how she died? You did it?"

"Yes! I got her with a damn sniper rifle in the heart! Okay?"

"Alright, relax! Are you sure you saw a spirit?"

"YES!"

"I don't know, you're only one…"

"Yeah, but I've had years of experience! I'm sure of what I saw!" Stewie began pulling Brian by the arm, "come on! You can go after it!"

"Hell no! I may not believe in a lot of things, but I do understand a lot about spirits. I'm not going to go out there and make her angry. What did she do to you that made you so scared?"

"She grabbed me and told me to get the hell out of there! I was inches away from her face, and she was pissed. I mean, she's a spirit… they can do anything! But I have to say she doesn't look bad for 40."

"Stewie! Will you focus?"

"Oh right, right. Anyway, she dropped me and I ran out of the house. That was all."

"Okay… what about the bird?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm not sure what happened to it. I beat it up and left it for dead."

"Dude, not cool. You left the poor thing in there?"

"It escaped."

"But I thought you said you put it in a cookie jar with the lid taped shut?"

Stewie froze for a minute, thinking. "You're right Brian. I did tape the lid. That cookie jar had a perfect seal, nothing could bust free."

"What kind of bird was it?"

"A plover, you know those killdeers that come from the south to breed."

"Oh yeah, no it couldn't have broken free. They're not that strong."

"Good lord… something isn't right."

"Well, how did you know it got out?"

"Right when Diane had me, I looked away for a bit. The jar was empty, and the lid was still taped."

Brian tensed a little, "that shit is freaky."

"I KNOW!"

"Alright, listen here." Brian grabbed Stewie by the shoulders and shook him a little, "I'm not asking as a guardian, I'm asking as a friend. Please do not go back there; if Diane was inside Joyce's home, then there's a connection. I don't want you being involved with this situation, understand? Don't ask Lois or anybody about it. This isn't about personal business, this is about safety. Okay Stewie?"

Stewie sighed and looked away, "alright Brian. This goes against everything I am, but I'll do this for you."

"Okay, thank you Stewie."

Stewie walked upstairs to his room and shut the door quietly. Looking around, he grabbed Rupert and set him on a chair. Pulling out some paper, he began to sketch out a picture of Diane Simmons. Then he drew the killdeer next to her. He looked at the two in wonder.

"Rupert for the first time in forever, I can say I'm truly stumped. I have absolutely no idea how or why this happened. But for Brian's sake I'm not allowed to."

Stewie looked closer at his picture, "still though, I'm curious about the bird. It wasn't there when I was with Diane, and Diane was nowhere near me when the bird was present."

The baby looked at his clock; 9:00.

He simply put the papers in a folder and crawled up onto his crib with Rupert.

"I guess some things are not supposed to make sense. Well… involving spirits anyway."

…

Nothing can give you a sense of awe unless it's a mountain range.

"Wow… they're beautiful!" Joyce exclaimed, peering out into the vast landscape.

"Yeah, I think the terrain will be good for those shoes. I'll give you a chance to try them out." Buzzie smiled.

"True that, still, I'm nervous about this. Who knows what lies ahead in those mountains?" Joyce added.

"Well, you know what they say… to get through the hardest journey we need to only take one step at a time, but then we just keep stepping." Punkin replied.

"He's right, besides, you've already had a great start. And we got your back if things get crazy." Dizzie said.

"You're right. There's no turning back now. Let's go." Joyce proceeded on.

"YEAH!" Flaps yelled, leaping for joy.

"A little bit on the thrill side are we?" Dizzie joked.

"Oh you…!" Flaps grinned.

Somewhere in the distance, a dark force has spotted the group. It slinks away in the shadows, and follows them, waiting…

…

"Hey guys check these out!" Punkin exclaimed, looking at a rock face.

"What 'cha got there?" Buzzie flew up.

"Fossils! They're everywhere!"

"Boy I'll say! What do you think they are?" said Dizzie as the other vultures joined him.

"Judging by the coils… they're snails! Sweetness!" Punkin grinned.

"Oh I love snails! You ever eat escargot?" Flaps asked the flamingo.

"Eh… they're okay. It's not a favorite of mine."

While the birds were busying themselves, Joyce decided to take a break and explore a bit herself. She walked around a corner until she spotted an albatross on the rocks. He was white, with a pilot-mask on (you know, the kind with the goggles).

"Hello?"

He turned around swiftly, and tipped his goggles. "Well, howdy do to you! What's a human like you doing in these parts?"

"I'm on an important mission, and we're just going to cruise right through these mountains." Joyce was nonchalant, but the bird was shocked.

"WHAT? Oh you don't want to go through _these_ rocks! It's a suicide mission!"

"What do you mean? I'm sure there's a road or pathway or something..."

"Oh no lady, there's no easy way through." Orville took a step of the rocks and urged Joyce to look out into the landscape.

"When you look out, and I mean way out there... do you see any roads?"

"Huh, honestly no."

"Exactly! There's no going through it easy. If you walk in there right now, you're done for!"

"Oh come now... I think you're being a little paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if you already know what to expect. I've had many of my friends go through there, and they usually don't come out! And if we do manage to find them, they've had their whole mind blown, literally. Like, they're not themselves anymore."

Joyce tensed a bit. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, these mountains do something to you. They take your sanity and rip it apart until it's dust in the wind. It's as if there's something in there causing it all."

The anchorwoman took another look towards the mountain range. She wasn't going to let some outside force ruin her chance at happiness.

"Don't you worry one bit... uh..."

"Name's Orville."

"Okay. Don't worry one bit Orville, I have some friends that will be there with me. We'll be looking out for each other and I promise you we're going to make it out in one piece."

Orville sighed, "you sure have one free spirit. Okay, if you insist. But please try to take my warnings, I've seen way too much out here that's downright freaky. This mountain range is dangerous... you don't want to dawdle."

"I promise. Thanks for the heads up... my name's Joyce by the way."

"Joyce... that's a pretty name." Orville clumsily flapped his big wings and, within a split second, he was off towards the horizon.

Joyce, taking one last glance at the sea bird, walked back to her friends.

"Okay guys! Listen up!"

"Yes Joyce?" responded Punkin.

"What's on your mind?" said Dizzie.

"I just had a run in with a possibly prophetic bird. We can't spend a lot of time staying off track in these parts. He says it does stuff to you."

"Is that so? Well, then say no more!" Buzzie started walking, but Punkin had to stop him.

"Hold on a minute guys. What do you mean 'it does stuff to you'?"

"He said something about going insane and that danger is everywhere."

"Well, this is a mountain range, the terrain will be rough. Not to mention the possible chance of falling rocks, deep ravines, steep slopes..." Punkin advised.

"Uh... I suddenly don't want to go in there!" Buzzie started to walk backwards.

"Oh come on! I know the risks are great, but we need to move on! Besides, we'll be together, that should keep our sanity in check." Joyce assured.

"She's right. We can't chicken out now... we're honorary vultures, we always stare death in the face!" Ziggy said, crossing his wings.

"I love the irony of that statement, but that's just wrong." Punkin fidgeted.

...

Nightfall came quickly, and the group decided to stop for the night. It was very cool and very calm. Save for Joyce.

"Guys! We can't stop! The end of the range could be right over there!"

"Joyce relax. It's late, let's just try to get some shut eye - it will give you a chance to recharge." said Buzzie, plodding towards a rock to lay on.

"Yeah, I agree 100%. And this is coming from a bird who stays up until 1:30 working on science and yo-yos and stuff." grinned Punkin, playing with his yo-yo.

"Ugh… fine, fine. I guess I need the rest." Joyce said, defeated.

With nothing comfy in sight, she simply sat next to a mossy rock and set herself down.

"Sleep good guys." Called Flaps.

"Night."

As the group settled in and fell asleep. Joyce began to toss and turn a little. It wasn't her Temper-Pedic Mattress after all.

Out of the darkness, a small black creature of the Influence slowly crept up on the anchorwoman's resting form. Snickering, it began to stroke her hair in a messy manor.

Joyce grumbled a bit and turned over.

Feeling malicious, the Influence being took a stick and began tickling her in the armpit.

"Huh? Ugh… Stop… spiders." Joyce reflexively swatted the stick away.

The being then proceeded to jump on her shoulder.

Finally coming to, Joyce looked over and saw two red-beady eyes and sharp teeth.

"AAHHHH! HELP! GET IT OFF ME!" The woman jumped up and began hopping around in fear, flailing her arms. Everyone woke up in a rush.

Buzzie, for his age, started hyperventilating. "OY! AYE! WHAT'S ALL THIS?"

"Joyce! What's wrong?" Ziggy called, flying over and trying to keep her still.

"THERE'S… THERE'S… A MONSTER!"

"Where?" Asked Punkin.

"Uh…" She looked around, "Gone."

"Geese, Louise! We fall asleep for 10 minutes and already we're getting night creatures! Are you all right lass?" Buzzie too, began to calm down.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Now, why don't you try and describe this supposed monster?" requested Punkin, looking curious.

"Yeah! He's smart; he'll know what it is!" urged Buzzie.

"All I saw was eyes… red eyes – and teeth. I don't know, it was too dark." Joyce found her cool.

"Hmm… I got nothing." Punkin spoke.

"Well so much for that." Added Dizzie, scratching his other leg.

"Perhaps you were just seeing things. You did say that Orville guy told you this mountain range makes you crazy, or something." Flaps suggested, trying to help end the situation.

"Yeah, you're probably right. The night's just making me jumpy, that's all."

"Atta girl. Now, why don't we try and get some shut-eye. Joyce, you better stay closer to us." Said Buzzie.

"Alrighty."

As everyone went back to sleep, Punkin was unconvinced it was nothing.

…

By morning, the group was covering some serious ground. They seemed to be ascending higher and higher with each step. The view was amazing, but that didn't hide the real dangers of this area. Soon they reached a waterfall and stream and decided to get some water.

"These mountain springs usually have clean drink, there's nothing here to contaminate it." Dizzie explained, taking a sip. "Oooh, that's nice."

Everyone took a sip. The same response persisted.

"It's really cold!" exclaimed Joyce, "I'm so used to room-temperature."

"Eww, but that takes the flavor away." Replied Punkin, joking.

As Joyce set her hand into the water for more, an Influence creature crawled out onto it and began nibbling on her fingers.

"What the hell? AAHH! IT'S BACK!" Joyce screamed, falling backward. Dizzie just so happened to be walking behind her and was knocked over.

"Oof! Whoa!" He almost lost his balance over some sharp-looking rocks. Flapping his wings, he retained control.

Punkin and Buzzie ran to Joyce while the others were walking Dizzie over.

"What's wrong now?" called Buzzie.

"There's something in the water! It was eating me!"

"Let me see." Punkin looked over the water… empty.

"There's nothing in here – we're up to high for aquatic creatures."

"But… but… it was RIGHT THERE!" Joyce stamped her foot.

"Relax! I don't mean to be snappy, but I think you are losing your mind a bit." Buzzie replied, crossing his wings.

"What? No. I'm not crazy – these things are real!" Joyce retaliated, feeling weird.

"Are you sure? There are no such things as monsters." Buzzie said.

"Well, at least not literal ones like 'Sesame Street' and the like." Added Punkin.

"Uh…" Joyce decided to accept whatever Buzzie was suggesting, "Okay, you're right. Maybe I'm just dizzy from the heights."

"There you go! Now, let's just go at our own pace, we shouldn't be rushing things in these parts."

…

Moving on, the terrain began to get very jagged and unstable. Seems as though the further you went the more dangerous and unsafe the area became. Flaps flew ahead and decided to take a look.

"The coast is clear, but we need to get over that."

The vulture pointed to what seemed to be a vertical wall. It wasn't very high, but it was impassable.

"Oh crap… get a load of this!" Joyce grunted

"Don't worry chica; we'll all help fly you up. Punkin, how good are you at flying?" asked Buzzie.

"Uh… I'm good – but I can't fly over things like that. I'll just try to climb up last."

"Nonsense, you can wait and I'll help you up." Joyce suggested, smiling.

"Oh… I appreciate it really." Punkin blushed.

Taking turns, the vultures flew over the wall. Ziggy looked down.

"Alright guys, everything looks good here. There's some strong reeds up here that we'll hoist down to yah."

"Okay! I'll try to climb up a bit to make things easier." Responded Joyce.

With all her might, she slowly began to scale the wall. It had to be about 16 feet tall at least, much taller than the anchorwoman. With every step, Joyce held on for dear life. The reed rope began to descend.

"Alright, here it comes!" yelled Ziggy.

As Joyce took a step upward to reach, the very same creature popped out of the wall and started grabbing her shirt.

"What the?" Joyce looked down to see two black hands.

"Oh, not you again! Go away! Shoo!"

She tried to swat at the limbs, but began to lose her balance. "Whoa!"

Punkin looked up and saw her acting jumpy. "Hey, you alright up there?"

Joyce didn't answer; she was too busy struggling with the monster. It then proceeded to physically latch itself onto her midsection, hissing. "_Don't worry – I won't hurt you… much._"

Joyce cried out in fear and, sure enough, lost her balance, falling right on top of Punkin.

The flamingo was not expecting that.

"Ow… ow… uh Joyce… you're suffocating me!" he strained.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Punkin! Are you okay?" Joyce got up, feeling really guilty.

"I'll be fine." He slowly got up, "Can I say the same for you?"

"Uh…"

All the vultures flew down. Buzzie was now completely worried… not to mention mad.

"This needs to stop!" He flew over and grabbed Joyce's arms with his feet. "Listen to me Joyce! You have got to snap out of it! You're endangering everyone with this!"

"It's not my fault! I swear!"

"I know! It's the damn mountain paranoia! It's got you in its clutches!"

"I'm not CRAZY!"

Punkin had to intervene. "Guys! STOP! This won't help!"

"Then what will? If she keeps this up, one of us could die!" Buzzie replied, a look of urgency on his face.

"No one's going to die! Keep in mind we have our little buddy system. That's why you didn't have a heart attack and Dizzie didn't cut himself." Punkin explained, trying to be rational.

"That's all fine and dandy Punkin, but that doesn't explain what's been happing to me." Joyce added.

"I think I finally have an answer to that." The flamingo answered.

"What might that be? You don't really believe that there's monsters do you?" Buzzie said.

"No, not monsters… I think this has to be the Influence Death told Joyce about! It's already found you!" Punkin pointed to Joyce, who covered her mouth with her hands.

"No."

…

Back at the News Station, Tricia and Mike were busy coming up with a plan to get Maria and Ollie together.

"Okay, these two lovebirds are going to have to fly eventually. But they keep hiding it from each other. It's so cute!" Tricia beamed.

"Yeah, it is." Replied Mike, still smoking his cigarette, "how can we take that and bring it out?"

"I think we're going to have to take drastic measures." Tricia began pondering ideas.

"We should, but we can't make it noticeable."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we set up… a double date?"

"A double date? Sounds good, it's casual and it will simply look like a friendly dinner visit. Now who's going to be our second date?"

"Um…"

Tricia caught on.

"You little dog. Alright, I'll go with you… but this means nothing! Understand?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"YES!"

"Good."

…

Tricia and Mike went their separate ways. The Asian reporter finally found Maria testing her microphone.

"Hey Maria."

"Oh hey Tricia! What's up?"

"Well, Mike and I were thinking of having dinner together…"

"Uh huh?" Maria began to grin.

"No no no! It's work business. And absolutely nothing else!"

"Alright… I'll go with that."

Tricia stuttered in embarrassment, "Anyway – I was thinking maybe you and Ollie could join us. We might need your help."

"Oh dear lord… me and Ollie? It don't think I can."

"Oh come on! You're both buddies! It's not like you're… infatuated with him, am I right?"

Maria blushed fiercely, "NO!"

"Then there's no problem."

The Hispanic reporter simply put a hand to her face. "Yeah, why not? It'll be fun!"

"That's the spirit! Meet us at the Lobster Chantey at 7:00."

…

Mike found Ollie checking the monitors.

"Hey dude."

"MIKE! GOOD TO SEE YAH! WHAT'S UP?"

"Tricia and I are totally going out for dinner at the Lobster place around 7:00. You want in?"

"I LIKE FOOD!"

"Maybe Maria can join you… it'll be a double date."

"WHOA! UH… I DON'T KNOW!" Ollie began blushing.

"What do you got to lose?"

"WELL… I LIKE LOBSTER!" Ollie looked away for a bit and turned back, "MARIA AND I ARE BUDDIES!"

"Then that's a yes?"

"YEAH!"

"Groovy."

…

"I need to get out of here!" Joyce exclaimed, pacing back and forth with her hands to her head.

"You can't just leave! We don't even know where we are!" Punkin tried calming her down.

"Then we're LOST! We've been lost the whole time! I bet we're wandering around in circles!" Joyce looked around intensely, "I recognize that rock!"

"Joyce... we're surrounded by rocks!" Buzzie yelled.

"I think she's beginning to go loopy..." Dizzie whispered to Flaps.

"There's no doubt about it... you have the mountain paranoia!" Flaps turned to the troubled woman.

"NO! I'M NOT CRAZY! IT'S THE MONSTERS!"

"Joyce, we just want to help!" Punkin spoke, holding out his wings. "We'll take them on..."

"I need to go... NOW!" Joyce then high-tailed it down the slopes.

"JOYCE! Come back! It's too dangerous!" Buzzie tried to follow her.

"Come on guys!" He called back, and everyone listened.

Joyce, through sheer luck, was managing to wind her way around the different sized rocks. The birds had no trouble keeping up with her. When they were close enough, Joyce had somehow slip and fell through a strange crack in the ground.

"JOYCE!" Punkin called, freaking out.

...

Screaming, Joyce proceeded to slide down the rough ground until she landed on her bottom. Getting up, she dusted herself off as best she could.

It was dark, but not to the point where she couldn't see past her own nose.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Joyce screamed, banging her fists against the hard surfaces. She started tearing up, "I can't do it! It's too hard! I'm not even nice to my friends and I just met them too!" Joyce huddled against a small crevice kept her arms close. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, you're not doing anything, that's a start."

Joyce yelped in surprise; turning around, she saw Death yet again.

"Oh Death! Thank goodness your here!"

"Yeah, long time no see... it's been like three days or something. Anyway, let's just cut to the chase..."

"What chase?"

"Either you haven't gotten the mission in your head by now or you really are succumbing to 'mountain paranoia'."

"What's with the quotations?"

"Mountain paranoia isn't real! It's just some urban legend made up about people who get scared easily."

"But... the albatross."

"He's just a tourist, he doesn't know any better."

"Oh."

"But you do... hopefully."

Joyce got up, "Everything that's been happening to me _is_ real! The Influence showed up and tried to hurt me!"

"Yeah, they'll do that."

"Death, I'm scared. I don't want to die!"

"I get that a lot."

"Sorry."

"Listen Joyce, the entire purpose of this mission is to make life better for you; and one of the most important rules you need to remember is that you should never run away from your problems. If there's something trying to harm you, do what you think is right for the situation!"

"Call the Police?"

"No! Take action! Monsters got you down? Kick some ass!"

"You mean... you want be to get violent?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know - I can't fight."

"Everybody can fight, it's just some choose not to. That's where the Influence come it. They try to provoke peeps like you into being cowards and completely change them into even worse people than before! You can't let them win! Now, I'm not saying be violent all the time, it's just necessary to protect ourselves when the going gets tough. There's more than one way to fight."

"Wow... I never looked at it that way. I'll think of something."

"There you go!"

"Thanks again Death."

"No prob."

Joyce looked up, "now how do I get out of here?"

"Good question."

Joyce got tense.

"I'm just kidding! Follow me."

Death took the blond along a series of narrow spaces until they were finally in the outside. Something was quite odd about it. Instead of the usual mountains and rocks, Joyce saw forests, and pastures, even towns. It was beautiful.

"Oh wow!"

"Well, look at this!" Death said in a fake surprised tone, "not only have I gotten you out of the hole, I found a path out of the mountains! Lucky me huh?"

"You're the greatest!" Joyce went to hug Death again.

"Ha ha ha... okay you can let go now."

"Whoops."

"Now go find your friends, there's a small passage you can take back up the mountains. When you find them, just retrace your steps and you'll come back here."

"Okay! Thanks again!" Joyce ran back up the mountain.

"Huh... where did she get those sneakers?"

...

It wasn't long before night fell again, the group decided to stay near the hole where Joyce fell. They were already asleep by the time she got back.

_Aww, they waited for me_.

Joyce's sweet thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that several Influence began to circle the resting avians.

Using her wit, and a couple of skills she picked up on her own, Joyce managed to start a fire and proceeded to light a new branches with them. Creeping up on the creatures, she waited.

When one got too close to Dizzie, she launched the spear and struck the monster in the stomach - it disintegrated. They all stopped suddenly, until another was hit.

They all began to quietly freak out. Joyce then jumped from where she was and waved the flames around in a frightening manner. Sensing it was her, they ran toward her and bore their teeth.

Joyce wasn't scared this time. She simply stabbed another one and used the stick to beat the others around.

Seeing that there was no chance this time, most of them fled. There was one that Joyce recognized from the rock wall they climbed. She grabbed it by the neck with the stick and held it close to her.

"Don't worry." She calmly spoke, "I won't hurt you... much."

She stepped on it, causing the body to disappear.

Joyce let out a big sigh and sat down quickly. "Well that was an ordeal."

...

The next morning, Buzzie was first to rise. Yawning, he looked over and noticed Joyce was cooking something over her makeshift fire.

"Joyce! You're okay!"

It didn't take long for everyone else to wake up. They all got together for a group hug.

"Oh, you guys! I am so, so sorry. I had no idea what came over me... but now, I learned something important, and I promise to never freak out like that again."

"I sure hope so. You worried us." Flaps replied.

"Especially me." Punkin added.

"Aww. Well, I made some food for you - I think it was a lizard or something."

"Aren't you kind!" Ziggy beamed as everyone took a piece for themselves.

"Now don't take long! Because I have a surprise for you all."

...

Using some twigs, Joyce led everyone through the mountain shortcut. They all had their eyes closed but were connected by the sticks under their wings.

"Are we there yet?" Punkin asked.

"Pretty much... consider this as 'me making it up to you for all the crap'."

As they opened their eyes, the view of green plants and civilization was a reliever.

"How did you find this?" exclaimed Buzzie in excitement.

"Let's just say that I had someone guide the way for me when I got lost."

"Maybe you should fall down holes more often." Dizzie joked as all the birds laughed.

"Only you Dizzie." Joyce smirked.

_**To be continued…**_

_Well damn! Consider this Episode Period number 2! Time flies when you're starting Junior year. I'm really sorry for not updating this in a while. But I am __**not **__dead and "Cycles of Life" isn't either. Have you author's ever had a time when you had just gotten through the main exposition and were left stuck on what to do next? Well, now I can say I've been there._

_Planning on Joyce's next adventure,_

_Hank_o_Holic_


	11. The Mansion

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 10: **__THE MANSION_

…

As 6:30 rolled around the clock, Mike (dressed in a suit and tie) drove up to Tricia's house to pick her up. He honked the horn once… then twice.

Nothing.

He honks three times.

Tricia opens the window to her bedroom, "I'm coming! Keep your pants on!"

Mike sat there embarrassed – he was always impatient, but this time he had to be on his best behavior if he wanted to make a good impression. Being secluded all the time often dampened his social skills.

The front door finally opened and there stood Tricia with a slim blue dress that showed her curves along matching high heels and lipstick. Needless to say, Mike was in shock.

He got out and opened the passenger's side.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen… remember this is only a trick, I don't usually do this."

"Don't worry, I'll be good. You look… pretty by the way."

Tricia rolled her eyes and had to smile, "well I'm flattered. You don't look half bad yourself."

As Mike got out his cigarette again, Tricia had to take it away.

"No no no! No smoking for you tonight mister!"

"But…"

"No buts… just because the smoke flies directly into your face doesn't mean it isn't distracting."

"Ugh… fine."

Tricia giggled a bit, "give your lungs a break. You know I keep telling you that stuff's bad for you."

"And you know I don't ever listen."

"Touché."

…

At the Lobster Chantey, the two had already gotten their seats when Ollie and Maria showed up. Ollie had a traditional black tuxedo on, complete with a flower. Maria wore an orange strap dress with patches of yellow.

"Hey you two! Glad to see you could finally make it!" Tricia greeted.

"Hey guys." Added Mike.

"Oh look at you two!" Maria grinned.

"YALL LOOK GREAT!" Ollie called, sporting a big grin on his face.

"Same to you – I'm surprised that tuxedo still fits." Mike replied.

"YEAH! HAD IT FO YEARS!" Ollie commented, "EVER SINCE COLLEGE!"

"Those were the days." Mike added.

"So you two knew each other that far back?" Maria asked, taking a sip of water.

"OH YEAH! WE BUDDIES FOR YEARS!"

"We both met during a college course on News Reporting – I was more into technical things while Ollie seemed to steer towards meteorology. I had no skills to be a reporter, so I just took any technological position I could get." Mike explained.

"Oh do tell. You do always know your way around computers." Tricia commented, crossing her arms.

"HE SMART! HELP ME WITH WEATHERMAN JOB!"

"Really?" asked Maria.

"YEAH! TAUGHT ME ABOUT SATALITES! ALSO KNOWS ABOUT CHEMISTRY!"

"He had absolutely no experience, so I figured it was the least I could do. When we both sent applications to join Quahog 5 News, we managed to snag interviews." Added Mike.

"AND WE GOT JOBS!"

"That's amazing. I remember when I got my first job at the station." Tricia said, "I was working for an internship when I met Tom and… well, Diane. Anyway, I was very inexperienced and had absolutely no idea how to work things. Tom showed me the ropes and I managed to learn all I could, but I still didn't feel comfortable being this intern. So when Diane felt I was ready, she offered me a job as a On-the-Scene Reporter. I was in shock, but I took to liking that better."

"HOW'D YOU BECOME A NEWS REPORTER?" Ollie asked Maria, who was caught off guard.

"Oh, well… let's see… my mother was a News Reporter back home in Spain, and we spent a lot of time together."

"THAT'S SWEET!"

"He's taking interest, this could be good." Tricia whispered to Mike.

"And I eventually realized that I wanted to be a Reporter too. The only problem was that I took to learning English before I took Spanish, so I couldn't possibly work there. When the time came for the family to move to America, I saw a land of opportunity and I was happy. So, when we arrived in our new home in Quahog, I watched a lot of the News… you know, to help spark inspiration."

"YEAH! THAT'S SMART!"

"So when I finished College, my Mother helped me get a position at Quahog 5. That's where I met Tom and Diane. Tricia I think you were still an intern at the time."

"Yeah that's right – but only for a little bit."

"And you boys showed up later."

"RIGHT!"

"And I guess that's it!" Maria smiled, "That's when we all became friends."

"I LIKE THAT STORY! YOU FIND YO DREAM AND GOT IT!"

"Yeah I guess I did. I took it very seriously too. And I guess you followed your dream too Ollie."

"YEAH! YOU RIGHT!"

"This is going great." Mike whispered to Tricia.

The waiter finally showed up. "So what will you lovely couples be having tonight?"

Everybody blushed, especially Maria and Ollie.

"We're not dating; we're just on a friendly visit." Tricia assured.

"Oh gotcha." He smiled.

"I guess we'll have the lobster." Maria said.

"THIS _IS_ THE LOBSTER CHANTEY!"

Maria began cracking up, "True that! Imagine if we asked for chicken or something?"

"HA! OR STEAK!"

As the two were cracking up, Mike and Tricia gave some pretty fake smiles. "Wow, they're already making dumb jokes together." Tricia whispered.

"Do you think we should provoke some… romantic thoughts?"

"Oh yeah, let's screw with them a little."

As the waiter left, Mike leaned in a little. "So Ollie, how does it feel to be sitting next to such a lovely lady for dinner for a change?"

Ollie stammered a little, "UH…"

"Yeah Maria… you've got yourself a good looking guy right there." Tricia added.

"Oh my… you guys are acting silly!" Maria blushed.

"Nah, we're just being polite. You both look really good together." Mike replied.

"REALLY?"

"Totally, I mean you two are like… like…" Tricia said.

"Apples and oranges?" Mike suggested.

"No! That means opposites."

"Oh, well how about… Bonnie and Clyde?"

"You think we're like outlaws?" Maria gasped.

"No! Mike just stop trying." Tricia glared.

"Sorry."

"You two just connect. How does that sound?" Tricia finally put out.

"Well, that really means a lot to me." Maria answered.

"ME TOO! COME TO THINK OF IT… YOU REALLY GOOD TO ME MARIA!"

"Well I can say the same to you big guy. You're always so polite and gentle."

"AND YOU ALWAYS FUNNY AND COOL!"

"You really think so?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Well I appreciate it, you're a good friend."

"YOU TOO!"

Tricia and Mike were stunned, but not in a good way.

"Um, could you excuse us for a minute?" Tricia asked.

"Yeah, I think… Tricia has… uh, gas." Mike added, only causing a 'WTF' stare from the Asian reporter.

"Alright. Take your time." Maria kindly said.

The two ran to the hallway near the bathroom and stopped. Tricia crossed her arms while Mike was confused.

"What the hell? I could've sworn they were going to totally confess!" Mike grunted.

"I thought so too! That was like the perfect moment! They're probably playing hard-to-get with each other." Tricia stressed.

"I don't know. They are really good friends – maybe we're just mistaking friendship for true love."

"But friendship is love! And they're certainly being a lot more then friendly to each other."

"So if you and I are friends, does that mean we love each other?"

"Sure why not?" Tricia said, not really understanding the context.

"Cool."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Let's just see if we can't get the answer out of them some other way." Tricia and Mike began walking back to their table.

"I honestly think it's going to take more than a couple of sweet words to move…"

Mike's thoughts were cut short when they noticed Maria and Ollie making out.

…

"It feels so good to be out of that terrible place!" exclaimed Buzzie as he stretched his wings.

"It's gorgeous out here! I don't think I've been around these parts." Mentioned Flaps.

"Wherever we are, I feel like someone lives here." Joyce said, rubbing her arm.

"Like who?" asked Punkin.

"Probably a loner…" she replied

"Perhaps a Boo Radley of sorts." Chuckled Punkin.

As everyone was talking amongst themselves, a Dodo wearing what looked like Politician-type clothing (complete with wig and pipe) just so happened to be walking towards them. Though looking troubled, his mood lightened when he saw the strangers.

"AH! Fellow birds of a feather!"

Everyone stopped.

"Uh, hey dude." Ziggy only spoke.

"Good day to you all! And who is this?" said the bird, noticing Joyce. "Looks to be the common Blond Woman – the most unintelligent species alive today."

"Hey! I just so happen to be intelligent, thank you very much!"

"Due tell! Now pardon me… the name's Mr. Patrick Dodo, but you can call me Pat. Being a little informal you know… anyway, I'm in need of some assistance at my most humble abode."

"Well, we'd like to help but…" Buzzie said.

"GREAT! Follow me, come now."

As Pat urged on, the group unwillingly followed. They trekked through more open woodland until finally reaching a well-decorated gate. Pat inserted a key and pushed past the entryway. Taking a few more steps, he stopped and pointed to a large, white Mansion. There were large columns and elevated rooms everywhere. It was huge.

"Welcome all! What do you think?"

"Wow, you have a lovely home." Joyce commented.

"Thank you kindly! Please, come inside!"

As he led everyone in, Pat swiftly closed the door and put away his coat.

"Alright gentlemen…"

"Uh…"

"And lady."

"Okay."

"The reason I've called you all here on such short notice is because I'm trying to find someone."

"Who's lost?" Buzzie asked.

"He's my butler. A rather tall-looking fellow who looks like a secretary."

"You mean…" asked Punkin, "a Secretary _Bird_?"

"Precisely! In fact that's what everybody calls him. Anyway, I sent him to get some fresh cherry wine from my attic and I haven't seen him in 5 hours!"

"…you keep wine in the attic?" asked Joyce, confused.

"Why of course! The basement is much to dark and dirty. The attic keeps everything cold."

"But… that doesn't make any sense!" added Joyce.

"It's because you are a blond, and you have trouble comprehending things that aren't clothes."

"You are such a sexist, little...!"

"Joyce… keep cool." Punkin grabbed her arm.

"Look, I'll make this short and simple… please find him. You're all a large group and I'm sure you can track him down in my large mansion."

"Sure, why not. Joyce, this could be the think that helps your journey to Rejuvenation." Mentioned Buzzie.

Joyce tiredly sighed.

"You know what… you're right. As much as I think you're a complete jerk, and I get enough of this back home, I'll help you just because I'm kind enough to do so." Joyce replied, smirking.

"Excellent! Take all the time you need, but please be swift!" Pat walked into his study and shut the doors.

"Take your time and be swift… that guy's a total nut!" piped Joyce, crossing her arms.

"All rich folk are… their money is their brain." Punkin mentioned.

"Okay guys, like Pat said, we're a large group. We should be able to cover enough ground if we split up." Joyce explained.

"Right! How do you want to do it?" asked Buzzie.

"Oh, you want me to pick?"

"Yeah, I mean – we're with you, not the other way around."

"Alrighty then," Joyce replied as she began pointing the birds out, "Dizzie you come with me. Punkin, you go with Ziggy. And then that leaves Buzzie and Flaps."

"Fair enough. Let's roll!" Punkin exclaimed, and soon everybody split up.

…

Punkin and Ziggy started on the first floor down a very windy hallway. It wasn't very well lit despite the fact it was midday.

"This place is so depressing for a Mansion. There's barely a soul here." Mentioned Ziggy, shooing away spider webs.

"Not very well kept either." Punkin added.

"Perhaps if we attempted to bring some excitement into our quest."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make it a game!"

"Uh… alright cool! What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we'll make it like a game of 'I Spy'. We look for things that might be leads into finding Pat's butler."

"Alright."

"Now let's see here… what do butlers like to do?"

"Serve people."

"Okay good… there are no people though. So we can cross that out. Anything else?"

"Uh… they wear suits."

"Brilliant! Perhaps he got lost because he figured he could touch up on his appearance."

"Now wait a minute… we don't know that. What if he's already dressed nice?"

"Depends on his style of choice."

"Style of choice?"

"Yeah, does he like black suits or blue suits?"

"He's a Secretary Bird; I don't think either of those colors would match."

"How so?"

"Secretary Birds are black, gray, and white. So he wouldn't wear any of those colors."

"True, true… I can understand that. Maybe we should worry about that later."

"Fair enough."

"Anything else?"

"I got nothing."

"Aww, I was having fun."

"That doesn't mean we don't have to. You forget I have a little something to brighten the day."

"What?"

Punkin pulled out his signature yo-yo, "what do yah think of this?"

"Wow! It's got designs and everything!"

"Can you play?"

"Nope, I have no experience."

"I could teach you."

"Alright."

"Now we're going to have to start small, because it takes a while to master techniques like this."

Punkin slingshots his yo-yo and causes it to accidentally collide with a Knight in Armor on display. It began to topple around.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Punkin began freaking out and tried to keep the large armor man steady. "A little help!"

"Coming right up buddy!"

The two birds held each leg and finally managed to keep it steady. Punkin took a deep breath and whooped.

"Holy crap! That was a close one!"

"Yeah, imagine what would happen if it fell?"

And it did, right on top of them. Punkin and Ziggy's heads were poking out and they could still breathe, but their wings got caught on the accompanying ax.

"AH! This thing weights a freakin' ton!" Punkin yelled.

"I can't budge!" Ziggy added.

"Well that's just great! We're gonna be stuck in this thing all day! Who knows when someone will find us, this place is huge!" Punkin grunted, smacking his head on the metal.

"Aw come on lad! You know what they say! _Always look on the bright side of-_"

"Please don't sing."

"Rodger dodger."

…

Buzzie and Flaps arrived in the dining hall. The room was spending and decorated like the rest of the house, the only difference was that there was a large table stacked to the brim with food.

"Blimey! Look at all these sweet treats!" Buzzie drooled, as the hopped to the table to examine.

"Wow, Pat's got a really good cook. All this stuff looks delicious." Flaps added.

"Do you think he'll mind if we…"

"No! Buzzie we have a mission, we can't just go taking other people's food!"

"But they have smoked sausages… and beef steak! And is that…" Buzzie gasped, "… that's Mahi-Mahi!"

"Well it does look good but we really should be going."

"Take a look at that fish… it's fried to a golden brown."

"Come on now…"

"Probably baked with a crispy crumbs and fresh juicy meat."

"Buzzie…"

"When you bite into it, it'll melt in your mouth like ice in the sun!"

"Stop, you're making it worse!"

"You won't stop until it's all gone. But then you have fresh raspberry lemonade to wash it down… OH I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Buzzie began to hop on the table to grab at the cooked fish, but Flaps had him by the back.

"Keep it together man! Don't listen to your worm! You gotta fight your urges!"

"LET ME HAVE IT! PLEASE!"

"HELP!"

…

The door to the master bedroom opened with Joyce and Dizzie walking inside. Mr. Dodo's bed was center stage as was his many dressers and closets.

"Geese, how many closets does this guy need?" Joyce had to ask.

"He's rich… he can afford to have nice things. Lots of nice things." Dizzie replied in a mellow tone.

"Sometimes I wish I had nice things." Joyce opened a closet, no secretary.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know… better insurance. A nicer television. I don't know."

"How much do you get paid as a News Anchor?"

"Well, enough to get by. Remember I'm a co-anchor. Tom gets paid more because he owns a lot of the station."

"Really? That's not very cool, you should get paid equally – I mean, what's being co-anchors if you don't share everything?"

"Tom doesn't like to share much. And it's fine; he does have a kid a home."

"A boy or a girl?"

"Boy, I've only met him once during 'bring your kid to work day'."

"How is he?"

"He's got an upside-down head..."

Silence, then, "well isn't that original." Dizzie had to comment. "Do you have any kids?"

"No, I live alone. Just me and my suburban home."

"So you live pretty simple?"

"Yeah, Tom has a nice big house."

"Do you feel jealous of him?"

"Oh no, no. It's just, sometimes I feel like he doesn't need to make any effort in life. He's always happy and gets whatever he wants, while I have to work hard all the time and put up with crap."

"You don't have to. Tom doesn't control you."

"Yeah, I now know that I can take matters into my own hands. But, even if I try I never win. So what's the point?"

"Well consider this," Dizzie took a seat on the bed. "You told us that you had a rough childhood with a woman named Lois, is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"She always was controlling you and you never fought back. But now that's out of the picture, and you've grown up. Tom shows up and now the same thing's starting again. Sometimes you have to analyze situations just so you don't make the same mistakes all over again. Do you see what I mean?"

Joyce nodded, "you're right. You're absolutely right. I never realized that before."

"It's crazy how that works. It's as if people go through cycles."

Joyce looked up at the ceiling, a fan was blowing quietly.

_Flashback_

During her High School years, young Joyce shows up for Cheerleading Tryouts. She tells herself all the time that it will never work, but she figured it was worth a try.

Pushing the door open softly, Joyce looked and saw Lois leading a bunch of other girls in a cheer.

_Oh great, she's here. You can do this Joyce…_ she angrily though as she walked closer.

"Uh… hi guys."

All of a sudden, everybody stopped and turned. Lois rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Joyc-E?"

"I want to try out for Cheerleading."

"You? Try out for Cheer Squad? Are you out of your mind?"

The other girls were giggling, but Joyce kept her cool.

"Look, just give me a chance huh? That's all I'm asking."

Lois popped her gum and called the other cheerleaders in a huddle. They whispered amongst themselves for a bit and broke after a minute. "Alright Joyce," Lois sneered, "show us what you got."

The blond took a deep breath and began – needless to say it was not impressive but hard work was being shown. Lois kept the other girls from laughing – she had a plan. When Joyce finished, she looked up expectantly.

"So… what do you say?" She hopefully asked.

"Give us a day. Come tomorrow and we'll let you know. Thanks for trying out!" Lois replied, in false happiness.

As Joyce quickly walked out, she was crossing her fingers and jumping in excitement.

_Please please please, just for once let me be somebody!_

As the day came to a close and the next morning rose, Joyce rushed first thing into the Gym locker rooms. Sure enough, Lois and her group were there.

"You're here earlier than usual." Lois asked unexpectedly.

"Yeah, school doesn't start in 30 minutes!" another Cheerleader added.

"Well, I want to be responsible. You know, be on time every day!" Joyce smiled.

"That's the spirit! And speaking of spirit… you passed. Welcome to Cheer Squad." Lois finally said.

Joyce leaped with sure joy. "Oh thank you so much! I practiced for weeks! And now I'm finally here!"

"Why don't we all go for a little celebration breakfast at the cafeteria? We have time for a quick bite." Lois suggested.

"Sure!"

"But you need to put this on." Lois threw a blindfold into Joyce's outstretched hands.

"What's with this?"

"It'll be a surprise."

"Okay!" Joyce, gullible, but it on. As Lois lead her out into the Gym, one of the cheerleaders handed Joyce a sausage.

"These just arrived fresh! How does it taste?"

"Oh, that's hot… but good!" Joyce held it in her mouth. Some of the cheerleaders were already snickering.

When the group finally made it into the Gym, Joyce was excited.

"Are we at the cafeteria yet?" She asked with the food still in her mouth.

"Maybe." Lois pulled of the blindfold and soon the sound of hundreds of students laughing could be heard.

_What the hell?_ Joyce thought as she looked and saw the whole student body pointing at her and cracking up furiously. To add insult to injury, she looked and saw her jeans were pulled down.

"You fat dumbass! You could never make the Cheer Squad! I've seen dead pigeons cheer better then you!" Lois called, slapping her knees.

Joyce's face was wet with tears as she dropped the sausage and pulled her pants up quickly.

"YOU LIED! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Because it's fun." Lois simply put.

Joyce, screaming and crying, and ran out of the Gym. If there was a picture of the word "embarrassment" in the Dictionary, this would be it.

_End Flashback_

Joyce simply sat there for a few more seconds until she snapped out of it and got up.

"Come on Dizzie; let's go check the other rooms. I need to clear my head." She spoke, feeling a little dead inside.

"Sure."

…

Still stuck under the Suit of Armor, Punkin and Ziggy attempted to pass the time by small talk.

"And that's when Buzzie declared we should expand our music skills with instruments." Ziggy finished.

"Wow, way to be resourceful. I'm sure you guys will succeed." Punkin replied.

"All we have to do is bring Joyce to Rejuvenation, and then we'll buy the guitar. She's our top priority right now."

"Oh don't I know it. She's so nice to us."

"Yeah she is. A real chip-of-the-old-block."

Punkin blushed to himself, but Ziggy immediately took notice. Arguing inside himself whether he should ask, Ziggy decided to come out with it.

"Punkin?"

"Yeah Ziggy?"

"Do you… like her or something?"

"Well of course! We're friends."

"No, I mean… _like_."

"Like?... oh… OH! Good Gracious Cretaceous!"

"Is that a yes?"

Punkin was stuttering like mad, "duh, uh… I don't know! I mean, dude…. That's a bit personal."

"Don't think I haven't been noticing. The first time we met, you were so infatuated with her it looked as if you were going to faint." Ziggy humored.

"Well… that was for something completely different."

"Really?"

Punkin was silent, but then sighed loudly. "Okay… okay. I guess you could say I… fancy her."

"AAWW! YOU FREAKIN' BIRD YOU!"

"Hey! Don't be doing that! It's not like I want to… mate with her or anything."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"DUDE! We're like two totally different species at opposite ends of our family tree!"

"Try not to think about it like a scientist for once. Listen Punkin, you're obviously mature enough to understand these things. Joyce is indeed pretty and kind, don't get me wrong, but you gotta learn to accept it. You love her!"

"But even if I do, it's not like she feels the same way!"

"She doesn't have to. These feelings are between you and yourself."

Punkin closed his eyes in frustration, "it's just… complicated okay."

"Do you want to talk about it… maybe letting it off your chest is good."

The flamingo didn't want this conversation to go on any longer, yet he had the urge to spill the beans. He could trust Ziggy, which was a good deal on his part.

"Do you ever get a feeling like… whenever you meet someone new for the first time and they happen to be a girl…"

"Okay."

"And the two of you become very good friends. And you're happy with it and life's perfect and stuff. But then you slowly grow feelings for them."

"Alrighty."

"But then you start thinking… 'wait a minute… if I start being attracted to her and I just so happen to let her know, what if she's offended'. If this happened to me right now Ziggy, she'd probably feel like I only wanted to be her friend just because I like her."

Ziggy was a bit perplexed by the situation, "well geese. I see where you're coming from. But that's not the case is it?"

"Of course not! I'm her friend because I care about her and want her to succeed in the mission."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. This is personal isn't it?"

"Yeah… well, between you and me."

"Listen Punkin, because you're a good person. The only reason you met Joyce in the first place was because she was sent to this world for a purpose, to earn a better life. We're all in this together because we felt it kind in our hearts to do a good deed and help her reach that life. Now you know you have feelings for her right?"

"Yep."

"Then you should still have them, just… keep it to yourself. I think I understand what your dilemma is. The likely thing that would happen if you did tell her, first off, is she would be shocked."

"Oh no."

"Wait, I'm not done." Ziggy smiled, "But she won't get offended, she'll probably understand."

"Really?"

"Joyce will see innocence in you. Like you said, you don't want any… funny business right?"

"No never, I don't think that's proper for gentlemen to do."

"Exactly! You're a good bird Punkin. Joyce will probably tell you that she's happy that you feel this way and her day will brighten a bit. She doesn't have people where she comes from that even feel genuine emotions about her… according to what she's been saying. Joyce will be grateful for you being there for her. You do have a point about you two being different though... if anything she'll let you down gently. Now how does that sound?"

Punkin had to smile, "that… that sounds good. So what you're saying is: if I told her that I like her that way, she'd appreciate it only for the kindness and not for something offensive?"

"You got it!"

"Wow! I never thought of it that way. Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Will you promise me you won't mention anything?"

"I won't say a single word."

"Cool."

The two just looked up at the ceiling for a little while. Ziggy fidgeted a little.

"I think I'm bruising."

…

"BUZZIE! NOO!" Flaps yelled as he flailed his wings.

Buzzie was too busy gorging himself on all the delectable food left lying on that dinner table. He didn't look like he was going to stop at any moment.

"Show some common decency man! You're going to give yourself a stomach ache!"

Buzzie just looked straight at him with bloodshot eyes, "Why stomach doesn't tell me what to do!"

"Apparently it does! You won't stop feeding it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Flaps groaned in anger as he put his wings to his face. _That damn eating disorder! He's gotta tame that worm somehow…_

The vulture took a look around and discovered what looked like a bottle of laxative on top of a cabinet.

"Huh… better keep this thing with me."

Just when it looked like the eating would never end… suddenly, the munching sounds ceased. Flaps looked back and saw Buzzie fall off the table.

"Buzzie!" Flaps ran to his friend. "Are you alright?"

Buzzie only blinked his eyes and moaned. "I think I overdid it now."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I… can feel my insides."

"Oh dear." Flaps opened the bottle, "try some of this."

"Oh no more! I can't fit it!"

"It's not food. Trust me."

"Fine." Buzzie took a rather big drink of it.

"Now, follow me." Flaps propped Buzzie on his shoulder and walked him out of the dining room.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to find a bathroom."

"What? You can't go now, I'm dying here!"

"It's not for me."

…

Joyce and Dizzie finally made it to what looked liked the attic.

"Mr. Dodo said this is where he sent his butler. The secretary bird could be in here!" Joyce opened the flap and pulled down a ladder.

"Are you sure? You'd think he would have looked here already." Dizzie commented.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Rich people like to assume."

"Oh, gotcha. Well alright, let's look."

Joyce went up first, then Dizzie. Feeling for a light switch or something, she found a pull string. The room lit instantly. Sure enough there was a large wine cellar here.

"It's like 90 degrees in here! How do any of these keep cool?" Joyce exclaimed, feeling one of the bottles, "it's not even room temperature."

"No idea."

"Let's just not worry ourselves right now. This is the last room we need to check. We've searched this entire house from top to bottom!"

"You know what's surprising?"

'What?"

"Since we _have_ searched this entire house, we haven't bumped into the others."

"Your right… I hope they're okay."

"They should be. They're in groups so they would be resourceful."

Joyce nodded in agreement. Looking all over the attic, there seemed to be no evidence of the Secretary Bird being here.

"Nothing… now I'm stumped." Joyce crossed her arms.

"He's not here… dang, it's like he disappeared into thin air."

"Yeah."

"It's like he flew the coop."

"Uh huh."

"It's like he took the high road."

"Okay I think I… wait a minute, what did you say?"

"Disappeared into thin air?"

"No the last thing."

"Took the high road?"

Joyce paced back and forth a little and then snapped her fingers. "Took the high road!" Joyce noticed a latch on the ceiling with a wood board nailed to it.

"Dizzie I got it! Follow my lead."

Standing on some boxes, Joyce grabbed the board and twisted with all her might. It was hard, but the nails finally pulled out. Setting it aside, Joyce pushed up the latch and poked her head out. Sure enough, she saw a bird up there.

"Found him."

"HOW?"

"He was on the roof the whole time!"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

The two pushed their way up on the roof and looked about. They were pretty high.

"Whoa! This is freaky!" Joyce tensed.

Dizzie did was well, "it's like back at the mountains."

The Secretary Bird quickly looked back in fear and set his wine bottle down. "HEY! What… what are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Relax man. Your boss has been looking everywhere for you." Dizzie replied.

"But apparently not here." Joyce added, grinning.

The Secretary Bird turned away, "I don't want to hear about that guy."

"Oh come now, you seem to be in a bad mood." Dizzie sat down.

"I am in a bad mood. I do my best to hide and have some peace and what happens? He sends a damn search party!"

"Hey… do you want to talk about it?" Joyce asked nicely, putting her hand on the bird's wing. "We don't have to leave yet."

The bird looked back at her with a sort of depressed/stressed look. He sighed and turned back.

"Okay… I… I hate my boss."

Joyce chuckled, "we've all been there."

"It's not just that. I hate this job and everything!"

"Why?" Joyce asked.

"Let me ask you this. What do you do?"

"I'm an Anchorwoman for the News."

"Are you serious? That's delightful! Now, I guess you know what I am."

"You're a butler?"

"Right… a lowly, pathetic excuse of a bird that spends his free time serving some fat idiot who doesn't have the common courtesy to say thank you one in a while."

Joyce was a bit taken back by his comment, "You're not pathetic."

"Yes I am. I'm the definition of failure."

Something clicked in Joyce's brain. She knew exactly where she heard those words before.

"Then you and I aren't very different then."

"What do you mean?" the Secretary bird asked in a puzzled tone.

"I was just like you. Feeling down, unappreciated, the lowest form of life… it hurts doesn't it?"

"Yes…"

"But listen up. You don't have to be. I'm on an important mission right now, and I'm in the exact same position you are. However, I'm learning things… things that will help me complete the mission. And I will tell you now; you're only as low as you want to be."

"I… I don't get it."

"I didn't either! It wasn't until I met new friends who helped me understand. You have an amazing life ahead of you, and you want to spend it as good as possible. I lost that chance, but now I have the opportunity to take it back. All it took was one simple thing. I had to find courage within me to go out and take that opportunity and make it true! Do you see what I mean?"

"Actually…" the bird cheered up just a little, "yeah… I do see. Oh how I do long to be strong."

"And you can. The key to being strong comes when you least expect it. When I was pestered by mountain creatures I had no strength to fight back and say 'no!' Then something bad happened, and I almost gave up… but with a little help, I got right back up and faced my problem. And do you know what happened?"

"What?"

"I won. Because the strength came and I didn't know I had it until it came. It makes you think."

"It certainly does."

Dizzie joined in, "hey man, this is only one phase of your life. You'll get through it."

"In fact," Joyce added, "how would you like to have the same opportunity as me?"

"Why… I would appreciate it very much!"

"I want you to join me on my mission. I want to help you like my friends are helping me. What do you say?"

"Well… I say… uh…" the Secretary Bird stuttered for a second, this was certainly unexpected on his part. But he figured that if he went, he'd be much better there than here. "I want to go!" he smiled big.

"I thought so."

…

As the three were making it back to Pat's office, they stumbled across a fallen suit of armor. There were feet sticking out of it.

"What the hell?" pondered Joyce as she looked over it and saw her friends sleeping.

"Morning early birds…" Joyce giggled.

Punkin and Ziggy woke up instantaneously.

"OH THANK THE UNIVERSE YOU'RE HERE!"

"GET US OUT OF THIS THING!"

"Relax guys! We got it." Dizzie laughed.

With all their might, the three managed to push the metal off the birds just enough for them to pull away. They slowly and achingly rose up and stretched.

"Oh my back!" grunted Ziggy.

"Aww, my feathers are tainted!" complained Punkin before he turned and faced the three.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Look who we found." Dizzie patted Secretary Bird on the back.

"You found him! Nice to meet you sir." Punkin extended his leg.

"Likewise, always nice to meet someone new." Secretary Bird beamed, returning the shake.

…

Buzzie and Flaps managed to meet up with Joyce and Company at the very place they started.

"How you feeling Buzzie?" asked Flaps.

"Much better. Who would've thought I had a tapeworm all this time."

"You better be feeling mighty lucky you got rid of it the way you did."

"Yeah... boy wasn't that a scare."

"What was a scare?" asked Joyce.

"Nothing."

Secretary Bird knocked on the door of Pat's office three times. They waited.

"Just one minute!"

After two minutes he came out.

"What's all the noise?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Dodo." quietly spoke Secretary Bird.

"AH! My humble butler! So good to see your safe and sound! Now how in the hell did you get lost in the first place?"

The bird looked at Joyce, who nodded.

"Well sir." Secretary Bird looked back. "I wasn't lost. I left on purpose."

"What? Why ever would you do that?" Pat looked a little surprised.

"Because... uh... because... I feel like..." the bird was stuttering a little.

"You can do it dude." called Dizzie from behind.

"Uh... okay." Secretary Bird straightened his suit. "I no longer feel comfortable working here. I wish to... quit."

Mr. Dodo stood back a little, "really? Do you honestly think so?"

"I know so sir. In fact, I wish to follow this woman on her travels."

"The blond? Then you'd suffer from her constant prattling about hair and sexual intercourse!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Joyce glared.

"It won't be anything like that. She's going on a life-changing journey and I feel like I could use... no I _need_ one as well."

"Huh..." Pat scratched his head and took a few more puffs from his pipe. "I guess... I guess I don't have the authority to say no. But I must ask again... are you sure?"

"Yes Mr. Dodo."

Pat sighed, "well alright. I'm going to need my family seal back."

"Of course." Secretary Bird pulled it off his coat and handed it over.

"Oh I'm going to miss having you here. You were the best butler ever."

"I was the only butler you had."

"Really? What happened to the others?"

"They all ran away."

"Well damn! I don't understand why."

"Has it ever occurred to you that you didn't exactly treat us like the best butlers ever?"

"Well no... I treat everybody equally."

"Wait... WHAT?"

"Yep! That's just the way it is. We Dodos are a uptight sophisticated species, I was just raised to follow likewise. Heck, I treat you like I treat my own mother."

Secretary Bird just stood there in shock, then he just face-palmed himself.

"Well thanks for years of misunderstanding and unintentional mental abuse."

"You're most welcome!"

...

As Joyce walked with her group away from the mansion, she noticed something near a tree.

"Hold on a minute guys, let me check this out." Joyce walked swiftly towards what looked like a sparkling orb-like object floating in mid air.

Curious, the anchorwoman reached for it. Hesitating, she lightly tapped it.

All of a sudden, it disappeared into her hand. Stepping back in shock, she felt a little lightheaded.

Then she heard Death's voice inside her head.

"Hey Joyce! If you found this, that means you are one step closer to Rejuvenation! Congratulations on helping that poor bird. Peace out."

All Joyce could do was smile from ear to ear.

_**To be continued…**_

_Joyce's adventures continue as we add the Secretary Bird to her group of friends. You must probably be thinking... "how many birds is he going to add?" Well I won't spoil anything, but there's only one more left. It's slowly being planned out so don't think I'm just writing filler between the exposition and the conclusion because everything Joyce does is connected. But you probably weren't thinking that anyway. :)_

_Observing Mr. Dodo's character on YouTube_

_Hank_o_Holic_


	12. Fighting for what's Right

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 11: **__FIGHTING FOR WHAT'S RIGHT_

…

"Guys! You're never going to believe this!" Joyce ran up to her group of friends as they were walking away from Mr. Dodo's mansion.

"What's up?" asked Flaps.

"I'm… I'm closer to Rejuvenation." Joyce grinned.

"All right! Way to go lass!" Buzzie exclaimed, patting her on the back.

"So what does this mean?" asked Secretary Bird, still new to everything.

"I'll explain it to you as we walk on… but let's just say that the key to me having a better life starts with earning a token."

"What token?" the former butler asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, how did you know you were closer?" added Punkin.

"There was a bright light… sphere… thing… and it like warped into me and then I heard Death speaking to me." Explained Joyce, pushing back her short hair. "It was kinda freaky and cool."

"Well either way, that's good!" Buzzie said, "now all we have to do is…"

Suddenly the group was surrounded by more birds, ravens to be precise, with coats, bowler hats, and… machine guns.

"ALRIGHT! NOBODY MOVE! PUT YOUR FILTHY WINGS IN THE AIR!"

Everyone did.

"What uh… what's going on here lads?" kindly asked Ziggy, sweating bullets.

"Shut it! We're asking the questions! Now… which one of you is the bird formally known as Dizzie?"

The group all turned to him with annoyed/angry expressions.

"Uh… right here…" Dizzie replied, sheepishly.

A big raven, the boss of the pack, stepped forward. "Well well well, my good friend Dizzie! How's it goin' man?" he asked in a sort of Italian American accent, smoking a cigar.

"Oh… Vinny… hey… I'm good. Just uh… going on a life-changing mission that we should really get back to."

As everyone attempted to step back, the ravens clocked their guns.

"Now you can't just leave! You guys should stay and catch up, maybe introduce me to your new pals…" Vinny said, crossing his wings.

"Or maybe you could give us our money!" one of the mobsters added.

"Money?" Dizzie gulped.

"Dizzie… what the hell is going on here?" Buzzie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's kind of a long story." Dizzie replied.

"That's right… and all long stories need to be told properly. Why don't you all join us at our little hang out?" Vinny smiled, urging his birds to round up the group.

"Wait! Please don't take us!" Joyce yelled, trying to come up with a compromise, "I'm sure we can work this out!"

"Oh get a load of this gal…" a mobster raven laughed, nudging their leader.

"Don't worry miss, there will definitely be some 'working out' going on." Vinny sneered.

…

It was morning back in Quahog, and time to start the 6:00 news. With Joyce out of the picture for now, they simply had Tom be the only one reporting. It was pretty lonely, but everyone had their job first and couldn't let their emotions get the best of them. As the boss was beginning to open up the station, Maria, Ollie, Tricia, and Mike all arrived in one car. There was quite a racket going on in there. Ben simply blinked and walked over.

"What's going on with you guys?" he asked, tapping on the window.

It rolled down and Mike popped his head out, "Hey boss, we just had a great night."

"Looks like it…"

The doors opened and Maria stepped out laughing like crazy, Ollie came out afterwards, tickling her.

"What the hell are you to doing? Stop that!" the boss exclaimed, dumbfounded but strict.

"Oh lighten up! I have an announcement." Maria said, gaining her cool.

"And what might that be?"

"Ollie and I… are together!"

"Uh huh." Ben crossed his arms, "well that's all fine and dandy, just please don't let it interfere with your jobs… you know how I feel about that."

Tricia finally came out, "Don't worry Ben; I'll make sure they're no funny business."

"Good." Ben replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Tom's car pulled up. It came in clumsily and finally parked in a crooked angle. The anchorman stumbled out of the drivers-seat with a bottle of booze.

"Hey… I'm here." He croaked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh dear lord…" Tricia rolled her eyes as she walked up to him and grabbing both his shoulders. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh leave me… me alone! You… you… you… you hit me."

"TOM! WHAT'S DA MATTER?" Ollie yelled, running up to him.

"The bastard's drunk!" yelled Ben, storming up as well. "Damn it Tom! What did I tell you about drinking while at work?"

"I… I think you said… you said something about… uh… umm… what?"

"Let's get him inside." Tricia ushered, as her and Maria led him into the building. They propped him in his signature news chair and took away his drink.

"Hey! That... that is… that's… that mine!" Tom slurred, trying to grab his bottle.

"Oh no you don't! Now you're going to sit there while we help you." Tricia demanded, putting the booze in the trash.

Mike handed him a glass of water, "here… drink this."

And he did, very messily though. Tom drank half of it until he limped his arm and spilled it on his shirt.

"Oops." He simply said.

"Geese! This guys off the wagon!" Ben exclaimed, "And he's usually been controlling himself lately. What do you think caused him to do this?"

"No clue… but we're going to find out. Tom." Tricia said calmly.

He simply looked away.

"Tom!" she called again, this time grabbing his head and facing him in her direction.

"What do… what do you want… want?"

"What's wrong Tom? Why did you go and get drunk?" Tricia continued, being stern.

"I don't… want to talk… talk about it."

"YOU GOTTA MAN! WE YOUR BUDDIES!" Ollie joined in, feeling very worried.

"No you aren't… no… you all said I was… I was a… a meanie… or something." Tom answered with a frown.

"What?" Tricia said, but then got the picture, "oh… that. Well Tom, it's kinda true."

"Either way, that doesn't mean we're not your friends. We just don't approve of your behavior, that's all." Maria added.

"Yeah? Well… well… that doesn't help me… my co-anchor is… is dead… and my other one is gone… is gone too… I'm… I'm… not complete." Tom came right out and said it, changing the atmosphere into a moody feeling.

"Oh Tom… Joyce isn't gone. She's just in a coma… she'll get better and then come back to us." Maria cooed.

"This is surprising behavior even for you," Tricia said, "you treat her like shit one time, and then the next time you fall into drunken despair over her. I told you he's bipolar." She whispered that last part to Mike.

"Look, everything's going to be alright now," the Boss finally spoke, he started heading towards his office, "you guys just need to keep him in check. The news starts in 17 minutes."

"Oh great…" Mike grunted, turning to Tom "will you be alright to go?"

"Yeah… yeah I think I'm coming… coming to." Tom stood up, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be good to go on."

"GREAT!" Ollie yelled.

"This discussion isn't over; I want to see you later." Tricia pointed a finger at him and went to do her own business.

…

"WHERE'S OUR GOD-DAMN MONEY DIZZIE?" screamed a member, pointing his fists on the table. The group were seated in front of the Boss's desk, where the bird sat calmly. Other members surrounded the group keeping their weapons ready, and the consigliere (or right-hand man to the boss) sat beside him.

"I don't have it! I haven't seen you guys in forever and now you just waltz right up at random?" Dizzie exclaimed, his worry turning to annoyance. This caused him to get punched by one of the ravens.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen… relax! There is no need for this physical contact… unless it's necessary. Now we have a very serious issue at hand… it looks like our loyal compadre hasn't returned our end of the deal. And we're going to get everything settled right here, right now." The Boss spoke, remaining totally at ease.

"How? This guy doesn't have the dough… that means he's got to pay some other way." The consigliere replied, pointing his gun straight at Dizzie, who began sweating heavily.

"Look… look… I kinda forgot about the whole thing Vinny. If you may, couldn't you just give us a day… or a week preferably? We'll collect it somehow." He tried to reason.

"How much money does he owe?" Joyce asked, stiffly.

"Well missy, your friend needs to pay us $800 dollars (in cash) for a little agreement he made to us quite a while ago." The Boss answered, "I'll be happy to explain due to Dizzie being clueless."

The raven sat up straight and put out his cigar.

"If I may… Dizzie, you and your friends are a part of some club… am I right?"

"Yeah…" the avian said, "We're honorary vultures…"

"Right! Thank you… anyway. You came to us in an hour of need because you wanted to have a permanent home, but you were flat broke. We agreed to give you the right amount of cash to purchase a particular tree you wanted. But as it turned out, it took you a while to find the damn thing."

Buzzie looked at Dizzie, "I think I remember that…"

"Good! They're learning… thank you. Anyway, after you did find it, you guys got all snuggled in. As for the money, Dizzie here said that you all were going to start a band and sell music records… that was the original plan to pay us back. Well, we waited… patiently I must add, and when we felt the time was right you were nowhere to be found! And so, we looked high and low… and here you are."

"Wait a minute… our band! It's all coming back to me!" Dizzie said, "We were supposed to go live soon… what happened?"

"Well I don't know, uh… why did we leave? I… uh… oh no." Ziggy thought out loud and turned to Joyce. "We left when you showed up."

Joyce became wide-eyed and buried her face in her hands, moaning.

"Well well well… so you're the culprit? Always falling for the ladies, eh Dizzie?"

"No no no! It's not about that! She had an important mission and we wanted to help her." Dizzie explained.

"Besides, no one would show up to our barbershop concerts…" Flaps crossed his wings. "And now we found out about Dizzie's little deal."

"Uh huh…" Vinny puffed his cigar.

"So… how about giving us a week?" Dizzie grinned, only to get punched again by another raven.

"I'm sorry boys…" the raven said.

"Um…" Joyce spoke.

"And girl."

"Thanks."

"It has come to an understanding that we can no longer wait anymore… if you don't have the money, then we have no choice but to take you all captive. Alright … round 'em up." Vinny sat back as his fellow ravens grabbed everyone and led them outside.

"Oh! And Dizzie…" called Vinny one last time.

"Yeah?"

"Just because you're captive doesn't mean we're through with you yet."

…

Joyce and the birds were thrown into a dimly lit room. There were crates, boxes, and papers everywhere, and a lone ceiling light hung above it all. As the mobs left, one raven stayed for a quick word.

"You guys have one day to spend in here. Don't get used to it. The boss will decide what to do with you all tomorrow… and let's just say, it won't be pleasant."

He shut the door.

As everyone got up, Dizzie stayed put, sulking. "Look what I've done! It's all my fault…"

"Dang… this isn't what I thought a life-changing journey would be like." Mentioned Secretary Bird, scratching his head.

"Oh I second that." Punkin added.

Buzzie got up and put his wing on Dizzie's shoulder. "I know this looks bad, but I gotta say I'm very appreciative."

"How? We're being held captive by Mafia ravens who are going to kill us tomorrow." Dizzie looked up.

"That's not what I mean. You actually had faith in our little singing group to the point to think we would make profit from it? I thought we were pretty mediocre."

"Are you kidding?" Joyce walked in, "you guys are great! If you had a band you would be rich!"

"Well… thanks. But we're not going to be a successful band now."

"Aww shoot! You can if you want ta be!" called an unknown voice. Everyone looked towards the sound and saw another group of birds. This time they were crows.

"Who are you?" asked Joyce.

"Name's Jim! And this is my group, we locked up too!"

"What are you in for?" asked Dizzie.

"Well, we not entirely 'in' for anything… we're hiding."

"Hiding?" replied Secretary Bird, "do you gentlemen work for those guys?"

"Hell yeah! They're jerks! A couple of Kentucky Fried Chickens if ya ask me." Exclaimed Jim, causing laughter from the other crows.

"You see." Jim continued, "The crows and the ravens were once a proud successful family. We spent our days hangin' out, kickin' back, and just havin' a good time. But then the ravens had an idea, they said 'hey, what would you say if we had a little bit of power? They don't call us 'a congress of ravens' for nothing'. Us crows thought that everything was just fine as it is… but they didn't take the message."

"So they became a mob." Added Punkin, listening carefully.

"Oh yeah… they were makin' all kinds a bets, and when nobody could make the money, those ravens dun shot them up!"

"That's horrible, we have people like that back home – I've covered many reports on them." Joyce mentioned.

"Oh I wouldn't be surprised." Said Jim, "I've seen everything ya know."

"Well this is just great! We're all going to die a horrible death! I absolutely hate guns." Dizzie yelled, stomping his foot.

"So y'all came into some money issues huh?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Dizzie wanted to fund and start a band, but we couldn't come up with any cash." Flaps explained.

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head, "Tisk tisk tisk… you're screwed man."

"Well what if we… busted out?" suggested Joyce, causing big eyes from everyone.

"Are you nuts? Didn't you hear Jim? They have Guns! You couldn't make it in one piece!" cried Buzzie.

"Oh come on! It shouldn't be hard. There's seven of us, plus the crows… that's 12! How many ravens are in the mob?"

"Uh… in this building? Like 26." Jim answered, grinning.

Joyce smacked a hand to her face. "Well shit."

…

Lois drove up to the News Station. It's been a while since she met up with Tom and the "Evil" Monkey, and she hasn't really been feeling any better. Sighing, she got out of the car and walking through the doors. She could hear Tom finishing up the last of the morning's news.

"… and that's the Morning News. We'll see you at 3:00, till then, stay tuned for the Early Show." Tom stacked his papers as the cameraman ceased filming.

"And we're clear."

As Tom got up to take a breather, Lois walked up to him.

"Hi Tom."

"Huh? Oh hello Lois. What are you doing here?" he asked, confused but proper.

"Have you heard anything about Joyce?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"Oh… no. I haven't been to the hospital in weeks. I can't say. You could ask Tricia or Ollie or somebody…"

"Well, that's okay. I actually wanted to ask about them too."

"Alright."

"How have they handled it? I mean, the last time I've met them was when I got a tour of the studio from Joyce."

"Well… Maria and Ollie are kinda letting time pass, they don't want it in their heads right now… and I know Mike is staying cool."

"Oh I remember Mike; always smoking."

Tom chucked, "yeah… but I must say Tricia has taken this the hardest. I forget how the two are good friends."

"Really?"

Tricia herself was walking by as she heard the two conversing. Hiding behind a wall, she listened.

"Yeah, they do everything together… of course, that was after Diane died."

"Oh… I remember that too."

They were silent, and then Tom spoke.

"Thanks again for being in my defense… you really… you really saved me back there."

"Oh it's no trouble…"

_What? Lois was there when she died?_ Tricia thought. The reporter unfortunately wasn't able to attend Tom's court case… she was to busy grieving.

"I still can't believe how she died…"

"I can't believe it either… we were standing and she was about to point the trigger but then… she herself got shot."

"I know… it's almost like the perfect moment."

_Yeah, a little too perfect. I wonder…_ Tricia pondered.

"I know… either way, she died because of me."

"Oh don't say that."

"No Tom it's true! And it's weird because that's how Joyce had her accident."

_No way… that little… _Tricia, starting to get angry, stormed towards the two, trying to hide her rage.

"Hello Tom… and Lois?"

"Yeah, remember me?"

"Of course! I was there when you had your little country… and when you were running for mayor."

"Oh that brings me back." Lois grinned.

"So I couldn't help but overhear that you guys were talking about Diane?"

"Uh… yes, we were." Lois spoke.

"Yep." Tom added.

"Well then, I'm curious. I haven't seen Diane in a long time… I miss her so much. She was my best friend after all."

"Yeah, Tom told me about that." Lois mentioned.

"Did he? Now… you know why I'm curious? I have no information about how she died. I mean, I remember Tom briefly mentioned an… unknown assailant. Now who could that be?"

"You know I still ask myself that very same question." Tom replied, scratching his back.

"It's strange isn't it? How we know and do not know things… especially things we know but don't want others to know?" Tricia squinted her eyes.

"What? Tricia, are you okay? You seem a little tense." Tom asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Lois added. "Things we know but don't want…"

Tricia grabbed Lois by the shoulders and pushed her towards a wall, pinning her.

"You know damn well what I mean… it was you… YOU KILLED HER!"

"No I didn't!" Lois retaliated, scared.

"Oh come now… that's not going to work. Who else could it be?"

"We don't know… that's why it's unknown…" Tom tried to say, but was hushed by Tricia.

"You shut up!" Tricia looked back to Lois and started pushing harder. "Listen up you bitch, don't think that you can sway me with your innocent words, because Diane was innocent too. She was trapped in a world of anger and hatred and had a mid-life crisis as well! She could be saved… but what did you do? YOU TOOK HER MERCY AWAY!"

"Tricia, are you insane?"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

"You think I did it?"

"I _know_ you did it."

"IT WASN'T ME… and besides, she was a murder… she KILLED PEOPLE! Diane was a psychopath who wasn't going to stop. And you know what? She deserved it!"

Tom could only back away, he knew where this was going.

"Oh, I see how it is… well then… maybe YOU DESERVE THIS!"

Tricia then proceeded to beat the living hell out of Lois, who began fighting back with her own blows. Now, Lois has had a lot of practice in Tae-Jitsu (we know that), but Tricia also seemed to have impressive skills – the two were evenly matched.

"Oh God… oh no, no no no… girls stop!" Tom tried to break them up, but knew it wasn't a good idea to intervene alone. He ran off to get the others.

After taking several punches to the face and suffering a bruised and bleeding arm and shoulder, Lois managed to pin Tricia down.

"Look… I didn't want it to come to this; you obviously still have feelings for your friend. I understand… but you need to have a little objectivity!"

"Fuck off!" Tricia kneed Lois in the stomach, who finally stopped pinning and faced some more fury from the reporter.

After what seemed like hours (but was really a few minutes), Tom had brought his crew as well as the Network Head, who was busy calling security. Maria grabbed Tricia and Ollie had Lois.

"Damn it! Get off! She's mine!" Tricia struggled; her eyes were tearing up slightly.

"Tricia, you need to stop." Maria demanded in a firm tone.

"You know what? You're a fucking bitch! I cannot believe it. I've never met anybody more deranged and resentful as you… and I should know! I'm married to a retard… but at least I love him!" Lois spat, remaining calm yet hurt.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Ben yelled; balling his hands into fists. "I will not have this sort of behavior in my News Station. We are civilized adults, reporting about things people want to know… I don't want to have to do a special in which we talk about news that happened at the same place news is made! It's down-right contradictory!"

"Ben… get this woman out of here." Tricia ordered, pointing a trembling finger to Lois. "Because if I see her again I swear, I won't only beat her senseless… I will _end_ her."

Security showed up, escorting Lois out. "You don't have to tell me twice… take me out boys." She called back, giving Tricia the bird.

As they left, Maria let Tricia go. Everyone was silent.

"I'm going home… I want everything back to the way it was…" Tricia grabbed her things and walked away.

She looked at Tom with a dead face, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I want Joyce back so bad."

"Me too."

…

"Okay guys… how are we going to do this? We're going to need every ounce of knowledge we have." Joyce explained, pacing back and forth.

"Well first off, we need weapons." Punkin advised, "I don't like the sound of it but it's the only way. Besides, if we don't have any… then all we need it defense."

"Don't cha worry 'bout them weapons now." Jim smiled, "bring 'em out guys!"

All the crows pulled out a gun or knife of some kind.

"…whoa." was all the group could say.

"Don't forget we're hiding… we still got our loot." Jim added.

"There's plenty of boxes and stuff in this room for defense. We can pull them apart and make a shield or something." Secretary Bird mentioned, doing just that with his talons.

"Good idea." Buzzie said.

Everyone proceeded to break apart the crates; they were all filled with what looked like… gas cans.

"Great Gaviiformes! They're full of gas!" Punkin fell back, chuckling.

"Well shoot!" Jim patted the flamingo's back, "You know what this means?"

"Wait a minute…" Joyce asked, "You're not seriously thinking of using this stuff as a weapon are you? That won't hurt just the ravens…"

"We could use it as a last resort." Dizzie offered, "If things don't turn out like we planned, we may have to take his route."

"I don't know." Joyce frowned.

"We will have to be very careful. Does anybody have a mug or cup or something?" Punkin asked.

"Nope." Said everybody.

"Oh right… we're locked up. Uh…" the bird looked around until he spotted a barrel. "We can use this!"

"How?" asked Ziggy.

"Simple… like Dizzie said, 'it's a last resort'. If they have us pinned or cornered, we can use the barrel like a grenade. Now we can't tell them it's full of gas, or they'll suspect something. When we throw it, odds are they'll shoot at it. And then bingo, we're free!"

"Would shooting at it really cause an explosion?" asked Joyce.

"Probably… I'm not sure… if anything the closeness of the ignition will suffice." Punkin answered.

"It's too easy… but it just might work." Flaps agreed.

"I'll go ahead and fill it up." Punkin and Secretary Bird took the gas can and began to fill it up.

"The question now is… how do we bust out of this room?" Joyce asked, looking at the lock.

"That lock is pretty solid." Jim said, "we gon need sometin' good ta open it!"

Joyce looked around the room and saw one of the crows was chewing on a toothpick.

"Um… sir? Can I use that?" she asked.

The crow simply smiled and threw the object in her hand.

Being careful and gentle, Joyce fiddled the wood into the hole and began twisting.

"Come on… come on…" Dizzie cringed, hopping up and down with excitement.

After a bit, an unlocking sound was heard.

"Yes!" Joyce cheered, slightly opening the door. Peering through the small crack, she didn't see anyone. "There's nobody out there. We can leave!"

"Right now?" asked Jim, "cause I don't see an'e chance a' makin' it out at once."

"Well, its leave now and have a good chance of being free… or stay here longer and wait for the execution." Dizzie explained, crossing his wings.

"Uh… I take life." Jim quickly corrected.

"Then let's not waste time! Let's go." Joyce grinned.

…

Little by little, tip-toeing their way across the room, the two groups moved as one. The vultures formed a four-view circle (each one held a plank of wood), the crows took the lead, with Joyce following, and Punkin and Secretary Bird had the back, carrying the barrel of gas.

"How's the coast?" asked Joyce as they made it to a corner.

"All clear." Jim whispered.

Moving quietly, they rounded the corner. All seemed well, until they heard footsteps approaching from another bend.

"Dang it! What'll we do?" Punkin groaned.

"Leave it to me." Asked Joyce as she took off her sneakers.

"So then the guy says… 'gee mister, you didn't tell me about that!' And that's when I broke his legs." Spoke a raven as he walked with his friend.

"Look's like somebody won't live to see their kids!" the two started laughing. It would've carried on until Joyce snuck up from behind and placed the shoes over top their beaks. The ravens began fidgeting and making muffling noises.

"Now!" Joyce softly commanded as Flaps knocked them out with his wood board.

"Good work man!" Jim patted the bird's back.

"Thanks… you gotta do what you gotta do." Flaps responded.

"Let's keep moving." Jim said.

…

After several minutes of safe and easy navigation, they reached two doors.

"Where do these go?" asked Joyce.

"That there's the cafeteria! It's a good sort cut." Jim explained, peering sneakily through the windows.

"Do you see anyone?" Secretary Bird spoke.

"Oh yeah, dere's a couple a guys in there… eatin' some food. Oh man, dat look's good!"

"Will you focus?" hushed Joyce.

"Right."

"How are we going to get past those guys?" questioned Buzzie, "it's not like we can just barge in there."

"… or can we?" smiled Ziggy.

"What are you planning?" Buzzie said.

Without any warning, Ziggy picked up Buzzie and slammed him on the door. It made quite a loud banging sound, with alerted the feeding ravens to investigate. The sound of pissed yelling could be heard.

"What in the hell is going on in there?" one asked.

"Let's see… maybe its Phil being retarded again."

As they opened the doors, a cavalcade of bird feet (and hands) pulled everyone inside. Now the sound of intense beating was heard. Not long after, the groups walked out unscathed.

"Well that was too easy… are you alright Buzzie?" asked Ziggy.

"Screw you."

"Uh oh… someone's a bit grumpy!"

"Let's just steal their food so I can be happy."

…

After indulging on some pretty good stuff, Joyce and the birds finally reached there location – at the very end of a long hallway, was what looked like the front doors to the secret building.

"Oh yeah! We made it! Who says you can't escape a secure mobster house?" announced Dizzie.

"Hopefully no one who had the right mind to get involved in the first place… Dizzie." Flaps frowned.

"I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry about it…" Buzzie cooed, "Let's just get the heck out of here!"

"You can say that again!" Joyce smiled.

Suddenly, as everyone walked out, there appeared the ravens. Vinny was surrounded, and his minions were clocking their guns.

"Well…..fuck." Buzzie fumed.

"Well aren't you a couple of wise guys…" said Vinny.

"Uh." Questioned Joyce.

"And gal."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyway, did you all think you could simply walk out without a real fight?"

"Uh… well, we were kinda hoping." Dizzie grinned.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Look boss, it's our good friends the crows." A raven spoke.

"Ah! Boys! Good to see you again. We thought you had left us for good? Great job finding them." Vinny laughed.

"Oh we didn't find 'em… we don helped 'em escape." Jim proudly spoke.

"What?"

"Look… we are sick and tired of you guys always being mean and cruel to everybody. Da whole concept of dis 'mob" isn't the proper way for a couple a birds to make a living!"

"Oh… I see. Well that is much too bad. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't think like that. We make plenty of money and get good… exercise. So I don't see how you think this isn't a proper way of life." The raven explained, pulling out a wad of cash to show.

"I certainly don't think so." Joyce mumbled, but was nonetheless heard.

"What did you say girly?" a raven ordered.

"Nothing!"

"Bitch! Don't give me _nothing_! Would you like to have your just desserts first? If you catch my drift?" Vinny licked his beak.

Joyce was very disgusted, and quickly raised her temper. "Don't you ever call me a bitch, you worthless piece of shit! If you'll think you'll land a single wing on me, I swear to god I'M GOING TO RING YOUR SORRY ASS NECK SO HARD YOU'LL BE ABLE TO STARE AT YOUR OWN BACK!"

Silence… then Jim had to give a word. "Oh iz on now!"

"Sorry, wrong answer." Vinny simple pulled out his knife and headed straight for the anchorwoman. Dizzie took his wood board and smacked the raven right in the face.

Looking up with a bruised side, Vinny glared at his companions. "Boys, put away the guns… let's settle this like gentlemen."

Soon the entire room engaged in a massive brawl. And it wasn't a clean fight. Without his knife, Vinny simply had to make do with his own limbs and landed several blows to Dizzie (who in turn put of his own). Joyce ran up and tried grabbing him, but they were too jumpy.

Buzzie and the other vultures took on four or five of the ravens. One bird got his knife stuck on Flap's board and tried pulling it out. This allowed Flaps to take the wood and smack it along the wall – the raven was hanging on but it never occurred to him to let go of the weapon.

Punkin and Ziggy double teamed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Punkin asked.

"Do it!" Ziggy exclaimed.

The flamingo took out his prized yo-yo and used it to beat up a raven. The bird followed that toy where ever it went, trying to cut the string with his own blade. Punkin managed to lead him across the room until the bird tripped on one of his friends.

"What a dumbass!" Punkin cracked up. The two ravens looked at him and glared.

"Uh oh." Punkin could only run as the two ganged up on him.

Secretary Bird… was cowering with the barrel.

Joyce managed to grab Vinny by the wing and fling him into the air. This only angered him more. Spreading his arms, Vinny flew down on Joyce and began pulling her hair.

"AAHH! OWW! Get off!" Joyce punched the bird in the crotch.

"…!" Vinny yelled in pain as he let go.

The crows had their own fun.

"Get 'em boyz!" Jim pulled out a crow-bar (har har) and smacked up a couple ravens. The other crows took turns with their own hand-held items. One of the crows took a hammer out. This certainly scared off a couple ravens.

Dizzie held two ravens by their heads and was busy clawing them up.

Punkin, still running from the bird, tripped on Dizzie.

"Who's the dumbass now?" called a raven.

"Leave him alone you… you… uh, Punkin what would you say?" asked Dizzie.

"Um… corvid?"

"Right…. You corvid! Wow that sounds lame."

"Yeah, I don't use my fancy Latin names for insults."

Vinny, coming to, picked up a knife and stomped towards Joyce.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." He sneered, "Now, I don't have to kill you… unless you do something for me?"

Joyce thought a little, "You little perv! Bring it on!"

As Vinny ran, Joyce positioned herself just right.

"Here we go." She spoke to herself.

With one quick movement, Joyce had grabbed Vinny's foot, struggling to budge the knife. This bird was pretty strong. Vinny, looking for an opening, used his wing to block her view. Joyce simply grunted and kept on pushing – not noticing the other foot. With his talons outstretched, Vinny began clawing her grasping hand; it was bleeding nonstop.

"ow… ow, ow, ow." Joyce clenched her teeth in anger. Vinny was grinning himself.

"Just give up girly… the pain will end quicker."

All of a sudden, a loud crack was heard and liquid poured over the floor. Everyone stopped and looked over to find Secretary Bird had dropped the barrel.

"Oops." He simply spoke.

"Joyce, seeing her chance, head butted Vinny and ran off holding her red hand. Punkin ran over and began tending to it.

A raven bend down and examined the fluid, "What the hell is this? Water… but it smells like…"

He looked back to find Jim holding a gun. Vinny slowly got up and walked over.

"Now now Jim… put the gun down."

"Imma gonna do it man!"

"You don't want to… you'll kill us all!"

"Then let 'em go!"

Vinny looked at everyone and then, feeling defeated, raised his hand. "Let them go boys."

"But boss…"

"NOW!"

The ravens backed away as the other birds walked towards Joyce. The crows didn't move, however.

"Uh guys? What are you doing? Come on!" Flaps offered.

Jim simply looked back and smiled, "nah, ya'll go. We gonna be fine here. Good luck Joyce."

"Thanks." Joyce managed to say.

As the ravens watched the group exit the building, all they could do was clench their feet in anger.

"Now… imma gonna give you one last chance…" said Jim as his crow friends huddled around him, "either ya change ya ways, or else."

All Vinny could do was smirk, "go to hell."

…

"Well that was an ordeal." Said Buzzie, dusting himself off.

"I really hope the crows will be okay… they really saved our butts back there." Joyce worried, looking back for a second.

"If anything they're negotiating their terms right now… like good honest gentlemen." Dizzie smiled.

Suddenly the entire front of the building exploded in a ball of flame. The group quickly looked back with wide-eyes.

Nothing but the sound of flames crackling could be heard.

"Oh…" said Dizzie.

Joyce sighed, "Guys, we need a break."

…

Tricia sat huddled on her couch, tending to her wounds. She was still upset about her fight with Lois, but she didn't want to worry herself about it anymore.

Her doorbell rang, causing Tricia's little Bichon Frise to bark nonstop.

"Easy boy…" she whispered as the reporter answered the door; it was Tom.

"Hey Tom… what do you want?" She asked, frowning but not angry.

"I just wanted to visit… how are you doing?" Tom solemnly spoke, holding his hands together.

"Oh I'm alright… a bit worn out but… you know."

"Look Tricia, I know you don't like me that much…"

"What? Come on, don't say that."

"No it's true… I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were… I just think you make bad decisions that's all…"

"How so?"

"Why don't you come in; it's a bit chilly outside." Tricia led Tom to her couch, where he sat dejectedly. Her dog was busy sniffing the man's leg.

"So, look… I know you're here because of the incident." Tricia crossed her arms, wincing in pain as she remembered her cuts.

"Well, you seemed so 'dead' back at the station. I understand your friendship with Diane and Joyce and I want you to know that I never meant for this to happen." Tom pleaded.

"It wasn't supposed to happen yes… it was all her fault though. Who does she think she is, telling Diane off like that? She doesn't know her like I do."

"I understand, but I will tell you right now that Lois did not kill her."

"Tom…"

"No, listen! Lois was defenseless… she told me at the court hearing."

Tricia pouted, "Okay, I'm listening."

"Lois went to go visit Diane just to say hi. You remember I was originally framed for the murders."

"Yeah, you told me about your arrest."

"Well, one thing led to another and Lois found out that Diane was the murderer. Diane wanted to silence her from speaking the truth… don't you see?"

Tricia looked down for a bit but still answered, "I see, well… I guess I got carried away. You know… before Diane left for the dinner party, she told me some things. I would never guess that she would end up killing a lot of people until you told it on the news."

"Yeah, I never guessed that either."

"Look's like we're on equal terms then…"

"Yep."

"Still… Lois' words hurt really badly. But I guess I deserved them."

"No Tricia… you didn't. These things happen. Try to move on, okay…."

"I'll try… for your sake I hope you do the same."

Tom could only close his eyes and think about how he treated Joyce the very same as Diane. He really hoped she'd pull through so he could give her the biggest apology ever.

_**To be continued…**_

_Well, like Buzzie said… "That was an ordeal". It took me so long to write this chapter because I had a bit of trouble making it "intense" for a lack of a better word. These types of situations (like fights and deep discussions) are hard to write… you have to make the situation believable in order to get the emotional reaction you want. I hope it did._

_Hank_o_Holic_

_P.S. To my fellow reader __Aldovas_, _Joyce's Rejuvenation process had already been planned out – so I probably won't use the phoenix idea… I have someone much better. Thanks though :D_


	13. Cool it Down

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 12: **__Cool it Down_

…

Daytime, Joyce couldn't be happier.

The anchorwoman had spent most of her morning trekking with her bird friends. It certainly was needed, after her ordeal with the mob. Buzzie was leading them on, with a big grin on his face.

"Well lads, what do you think we would be doing right now if our friend wasn't here?" he asked, looking back.

"Bored out of our minds." Flaps said it right on the dot.

Joyce had to grin, "Glad I could brighten up your days a bit."

"Oh you know it lass! What about you guys?" Buzzie asked Punkin and Secretary Bird.

"Uh… probably work. This mission is like a vacation for me, except for all the fighting and guns and peril." Punkin humored.

"Yeah, I'd still be serving Mr. Dodo and doing absolutely nothing else." Secretary Bird added.

"Well have I got a treat for you guys! Because we've been working so very hard on this mission, brining Joyce to Rejuvenation, we're going to take it easy today." Buzzie said.

"Good idea, I already got one point from Death; we're off to a good start." Joyce replied.

"Where are we going?" Punkin asked.

"There's a club I know. It shouldn't be too far from here. We just have to look for the crooked tree. It's shaped like the sail on a boat." Buzzie answered.

"That shouldn't be hard to find." Ziggy mentioned.

"What? You mean that thing right there?" Joyce pointed to what was indeed a sail-shaped tree.

"…nice! Then we're here." Buzzie stopped as everyone but the vultures looked around.

"Where is it?" Joyce said.

"Yeah, I don't see anything. But I do hear a lot of music." Secretary Bird added.

"It's… down there! Follow me." Buzzie led everyone to a rather large burrow. Colorful lights and booming beats were all present.

"I haven't been to a club in years…" Joyce reminisced, sighing.

"Do tell. Me neither, we found this particular place a while ago." Flaps explained, looking around.

The birds stopped at a big door guarded by a cassowary. Joyce looked nervously at the large foot claw.

"Afternoon Jake." Buzzie spoke, offering his foot to shake.

"Buzzie! What a nice surprise to see you! It's been a while." Jake returned the gesture.

"Like wise! You remember my friends?"

"Oh how could I not… hey! Looks like you got some new friends!"

"Yep, this is Punkin, Secretary Bird, and Joyce."

The cassowary looked at Joyce nervously, causing Joyce to feel awkward. "Been a while since I last saw a human, I thought you guys all migrat…"

"Uh, Jake, so anyway, are we allowed to go in?" Ziggy motioned to keep Jake from continuing. Flaps was making hand gestures from behind to signal 'no more talking.'

"Oh, right! Sorry. Yeah, go right on in! Have fun!" Jake opened the door for the friends.

"Thanks man." Buzzie smiled.

The club was enormous. For an underground hang-out, they certainly made a lot of room for guests. Lights were hung everywhere, but the room was still dimly lit. Birds of all kinds were present, dancing and moving to the rhythm of the music. Many were seating and eating sweet foods. Buzzie led everyone to a table and reserved it by writing his name on a tag.

"Alright, here's where we'll all meet up for food and stuff." Buzzie explained.

"Cool!" Joyce said.

Everyone was silent. Buzzie chuckled and finally spoke.

"Well? Go! Have fun!"

"Oh… right! I was just… okay." Joyce, Punkin, and Secretary Bird went their own way. While Buzzie eyed the snack table.

"Oh hell yeah…"

"No no no!" Flaps yelled.

Joyce couldn't help but notice the way the birds were dancing. At first, she assumed that the females were all dressed up pretty, while the males were rather… drab. Turns out, this was not the case.

"Umm, Punkin?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand… the guys seem a little… over-dressed."

Punkin laughed, "oh yes, they are. That's natural."

"But…"

"I'll give you the simple version: with birds, we have taken a different road then humans. The male is all colorful with the bright feathers and such because that's what women like. The girls are drab as a result. You see… the male is flashy because he has to gain the attention of the female; she inspects the male and judges him based on the way he moves his body, among other things. It's courting."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"And if she does like it, she takes him. See, in our society we've taken this act and kinda played with it… now the most popular courtship rituals are dance moves. Pretty cool how that works."

"Yeah, still though. It's weird."

"It takes some time to get used to."

_If there's one thing I do know, it's getting used to things…_ Joyce thought as she watched the couples dancing.

_Flashback_

It was Joyce's first year in college. Since High School, she had gone through rigorous exercise because she was tired of the torture. That didn't really work all to the full extent she liked, so she turned to liposuction to rid herself of the last major fat. She was now rather shapely, and her attitude reflected it.

"Hey Sam!" Joyce called, her backpack clinging to her back.

"Joyce! Hi! Welcome to Harvard!" replied her friend, a tall brunette girl with sophisticated clothing. Joyce had met her while asking for advice on college planning; she was much nicer than Lois.

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited! I'm going to finally be somebody! Gone are the days of old! The days of oppression!" Joyce cheered.

"Okay Dr. King, take it easy!" Sam laughed, "Come on, let me show you around."

Sam led Joyce to a class on Basic Journalism, the thing Joyce wanted most in life. It was a grand classroom, with a computer at each desk.

"Oh wow!" Joyce stared in awe.

"Yep, this is where you'll be from here on out! I can tell by your expression that you're pretty syked."

"Yes… this is more than I could ever have imagined!"

"Well go on! Try it out." Sam humored. Joyce looked at her quickly and ran to a random desk. She sat down on one of the chairs and loved the feel.

"This chair… it feels good. I feel good. I feel… right." Joyce explained.

Sam could only watch in happiness as Joyce began to act.

"Good evening, I'm Joyce Chevapravatdumrong… ooh."

"What is it Joyce?"

"I… that name. I don't feel comfortable with it."

"What? Why? That's your name… your family heritage."

"Yeah but… it's so long and complex. Would they even let it on TV?"

"You have a point there."

"I feel like I should change it."

"Well that'll be easy, I can help you."

"Thanks Sam."

Now all Joyce had to do was get used to it.

_End Flashback_

"So… Joyce, do you… uh… care to dance?" Punkin offered, shaking the woman out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Me? Oh no… I'm not a dancer."

"Oh come on! Please please please please?" He grinned innocently.

Joyce couldn't help but smile at his face; Secretary Bird simply patted her on the back and walked away.

"Will I fit? I feel a little weird dancing around these guys. I mean, I'm not exactly avian." Joyce rubbed her arm.

"Don't worry about them. I'll help you fit in, we'll work something out." Punkin looked around and spotted some fake feather props trashed around the floor, stacked boxes held a door open.

"Follow me!" Punkin took her hand as the both ran to the room.

…

"Wait right here… you'll know the signal when you hear it." Punkin walked out of the room looking back.

"Punkin, I look ridiculous!" Joyce yelled.

"I can't believe you'd say that! You usually have very good taste."

"These look good on birds, not humans."

"I don't care. You can do it! I have your back."

Silence, then, "thanks."

Punkin smiled as he ran to the DJ, who was a Sunbittern with a cap.

"Hey dude!" the flamingo called.

"What can I do for you man?" he replied, taking off his sunglasses.

"Can you play something with an intense beat, like salsa or hip hop or something like that?"

"Oh… I see! Is this a special dance?"

"…yeah. It kinda is."

"Ah ha ha! You stud! Alright, this song is almost done."

"Sweetness. Thanks!"

The Sunbittern waved as Punkin ran to the center of the dance floor. As the music came to an end, an announcement broke out.

"Alright ladies and gents, we have a special number here for a fellow bird of a feather. Please clear the dance floor!" spoke the DJ, leaning back as he placed the CD in his machinery.

Punkin gently spread his wings as all the other birds backed away while still facing him.

The first few beats could be heard as a door opened. Joyce stepped out wearing what was indeed a brightly feathered costume. Large red and green flight feathers covered her arms; one lone blue feather adorned her head. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments; however, it wasn't really noticeable as she wore a large dress-like arrangement of feathers around her waist. Joyce also had a lot of rings, necklaces, and didn't have her shoes. Punkin was, to say the least, amazed.

As the music increased in tempo and rhythm, Punkin took a dominant position as Joyce shyly walked in his direction. The other birds whispered amongst themselves. She stopped for a second.

"Punkin… I can't dance! I… they're staring at me! This isn't going to work!" Joyce loudly whispered.

"Like I said, don't pay attention. Just feel it inside you." Punkin assured, smiling.

Joyce closed her eyes and let the music fill her ears. The sound was booming and it soon made her forget everything at that moment. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, and ran to him with her arms outstretched behind her.

Punkin and Joyce met face to face, and began to do a turning sequence. They didn't keep their eyes away from each other, but simply watched as they circled each other. Their arms still outstretched.

They stopped, and then turned counter-clockwise in the same fashion.

Punkin side-stepped to the left, Joyce to the right – and in reverse movement.

The friends then began to do a rhythmic stomping motion. With each drum beat, a foot hit the ground.

Assuming standing positions, Punkin took the lead. As he stretches his wings, his feathers began to tense up and fan outward. His tail feathers did likewise. With is feet spread out, he struck a grand pose. It was as if he was a pink sun.

Joyce followed suit: she spread her arms out, raised her head, and spread her legs into a sort of half-way split. Now she looked grand.

The two began to sway, doing a wave motion with their upper bodies.

They stopped and running side-by-side, lifted their heads and performed a sort of kicking motion that propelled their bodies around in a circle.

Secretary Bird called the Vultures to take a look.

"Wow." Dizzie simply said.

"That's impressive." Buzzie added.

Punkin and Joyce stopped once again and faced each other. In a simultaneous movement, they craned their heads between their left arms, brought them up, and then craned it between their rights. They repeated it about three times.

Then the two rapidly leaped in the air: no one was above, or below the other. They landed right on their feet.

Punkin and Joyce then stretched their arms again, bending their knees very low to the ground, creating a sort of plane-shape.

Suddenly, Punkin stiffened up his arms and stood over his partner. Then he settled again. Joyce performed the same routine, and this went on six more times.

Soon the finale of the song was upon them. Punkin and Joyce went off to do free-style moves while still being very close to one another.

Joyce ran around Punkin and brushed her feathers against him. The flamingo responded like-wise. With the final strong 4 beats, they swiftly placed their heads against one another.

And it was over.

All the birds applauded and cheered greatly as the two dancers were busy panting and sweating. The DJ clapped his wings together happily.

"Alright! Spectacular performance guys! I haven't seen so much passion in a long time! Take a breather, you deserve it!" he called, lifting his sunglasses.

They did just that. All of Joyce's friends huddled around her.

"That was amazing!" Secretary Bird complemented.

"How on Earth did you pull that off?" Flaps cried in shock.

"Well…" Joyce panted, "Punkin told me to just… feel the music. And the rest was history."

"Glad to help! That was fun!" Punkin leaned against the chair.

Ziggy gently patted Punkin on the back and winked. The pink bird grinned.

"Here's some drinks… its pomegranate." Buzzie offered.

"Oh thank you!" Joyce took no time in chugging the glass down.

"Whoa! Slow down!" called an unknown voice. "You're going to get hiccups!"

"Huh?" Joyce looked back to find nothing but an umbrella.

"We'll be back." Joyce's bird friends left the area.

"Okay!" Joyce said, turning around for a second.

"Hello?" she continued, facing the direction of the noise.

"Right here sweetie." Spoke the umbrella. On the handle was an engraving of a parrot head; that's where the words came from.

"Um… did you just talk? To me?" Joyce asked, stuttering.

"Yep. Top of the morning! My name's Ben."

"It's my pleasure... I know a Ben back home."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, he's my boss."

"Is that so? What do you do?"

"I'm a News Anchor."

"Ugh... you mean like that Early Show crap?"

"No, I'm local. Why don't you like the Early Show? It's enjoyable to me."

"You don't understand... they make a big deal about everything! Even stupid shit!"

"That's a little self-centered..."

"Haven't we all been that way at least once?"

"Touché. So what brings you here?"

"On vacation, I got broke."

"Broke?"

"Yeah, had a little issue with the wind-turbine of a plane... now I'm here."

"But... you look brand new."

"I know! They have some pretty good services at this place."

From afar, a blue hornbill took notice of the two's conversation. He stared intensely until realizing that was what he was looking for.

"Is she the one?" spoke a baboon from behind.

"Yes... she's the only human here... she has to be the one." he replied.

"Go to her... she'll want to hear what you have to say."

"Wish me luck."

"Oh, you'll need more than luck... trust me."

With that, the bird flew up to Joyce and Ben.

"Good day Miss." He said.

Joyce turned to face the stranger, laughing a bit. "Wow, people are very social here."

"Yes, we birds usually tend to flock together."

"True, I have noticed that. I'm Joyce."

"Zazu, at your acquaintance." He bowed.

"Aww." Joyce cooed.

"Now, I should say this… I've been looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yes! It's urgent! This involves your very well-being!"

"Oh my… what is it?"

"You see Joyce; I became aware of your mission by means of an important source. He's a very old friend of mine, and he's foretold that I need to make sure you come out of it alive."

"Alive?" Joyce was really worried now. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing… if I can help it. Did your adviser ever tell you about any risks?"

"…adviser… OH! You mean Death? Um… he did mention an influence."

"I see."

"But you don't have to worry about it; we defeated them a while ago."

"That's the thing… you can't defeat them. You can only subdue them… unless you get on with your Rejuvenation process quickly, they'll follow you forever. That's what they do… they lie in the shadows and wait… just wait! They get stronger, and when they feel more powerful, they'll find you. This influence isn't just a nuisance, they will stop at nothing to destroy your soul… do you hear what I'm saying?"

The anchorwoman certainly did, and though she didn't like his words, it was very good that he told her. That way she could be more alert and focused.

"I hear you loud and clear, Zazu."

"Good! Then I'm obliged to make sure you come out in one piece. I'm coming with you." Zazu perched on the table.

"We'll I'm glad… you can meet my friends."

"Friends? Oh good! You have others… this will help me tremendously."

"It's not that I appreciate it but… why do you care so much about helping me?"

"Simple… my elderly friend is of high importance, when he assigned me this mission I was destined to take it. It is my duty and of my nature, to assist in whatever way I can." Zazu smiled.

"Well gosh… thank you." Joyce returned the gesture.

Flaps suddenly ran towards the two. "You have to come quickly! There's… who's this?"

"This is Zazu," introduced Joyce, "he wants to help us."

"Cool, nice to meet you." Flaps said.

"As am I to you… what's the issue?"

"It's Buzzie! He's gone on another eating craze." Flaps ran off to find him.

"Oh dear…" Joyce held her head in her hands.

…

Lois and her friend Bonnie were taking a ride in a taxi to the airport. The two friends were going on a trip to Paris for their own relaxation time. Lois had healed up just a tad: to the point where you couldn't see her bruises anymore… seemed as though this was an adaptation to living with a clumsy man like Peter. She was still a little steamed about her altercation with Tricia, but she didn't want to think about it right now.

"Lois… are you okay? You seem a little quiet." Bonnie asked, caring about her friend.

"Yeah… I'm just… taking it easy." Lois calmly said, her face leaning on the window.

"Okay, that's good. I was just wondering because of… well… what happened and all."

"Please, don't remind me… it's all just a big mess over at that place."

"Really? That seems silly. Although I can't say anything, what with Joyce and her accident."

"Uh huh…"

"You're not still guilty about that are you? It was just an accident."

Lois didn't want to tell her about her realization that Joyce had indeed wanted to kill her, it wasn't proper right now.

"Let's just drop it… it's not a happy topic." Lois crossed her arms.

Bonnie was taken back a bit.

"Fine by me."

And so the ride continued.

...

_**To be continued…**_

_Well la de da… hope you all had a wonderful Holiday season, what with Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Years or any other holidays or customs you celebrate… it doesn't matter. Now, what does matter is me finally updating this story after a long time. It's 2012, and I plan on ending this story during this year. We still have a lot of story left, so don't worry. :) – a lot of this chapter came from inspirations. _

_For those who though the bird dance-club seemed a little… __Rio__-ish… I understand. I had the idea to do something like that long before any trailers or such came out about that movie, I was just late to the party. If anything I still wanted it in there. The dance between Joyce and Punkin was completely choreographed in my head – I saw inspiration from real bird courtship dances, they're good dancers if I've ever seen dancing. Looking through the deleted scenes for the Volume 9 DVD of __Family Guy__ gave me some help for the flashback with Joyce in Harvard. It's funny because Tom acts all jealous… XD. One last thing… after a while I came to an understanding that this story "could" be made canon due to the fact that it takes place after "And I'm Joyce Kinney" added with the fact that her character pretty much slept through the rest of season 9. Well, now we know why. _

_Planning the next chapters,_

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	14. Giant Tiny Affairs

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 13: **__Giant Tiny Affairs_

…

"How long have we been walking?" Ziggy asked, scratching his leg with is other foot.

"Uh… my watch doesn't work." Joyce nonchalantly said. "Sorry."

"No worries… we'll just waltz our way into the certain unknown." Ziggy replied.

"What's up with you dude?" Dizzie asked.

"I'm just worried is all. If what Zazu says is true… and I know what he's saying is true…."

"Yep!" Zazu said happily.

"… then we could end up facing a great threat… we could all seriously get hurt. Or worse!"

"Let's not let it jog our heads. We have to just focus on getting me to Rejuvenation. We're already on a great path." Joyce attempted to brighten their spirits.

"True… I'll give you that. But it is still a top priority." Zazu added, "I'm glad you're facing it with an open mind. That is a key trait for a good well being."

"So… Zazu. You're of a pretty high status right?" Punkin asked.

"Well, not totally, I work for people of high status."

"Huh… that's funny. When we picked up Secretary Bird, he was in the same situation. Only he didn't like it." Punkin shrugged.

"Really? Why ever not?" Zazu asked the bird-of-prey.

"Was your boss a nice guy?"

"Why yes he was… top of the line! He respected me."

"I wish I was in your shoes. My boss didn't have the common courtesy to even acknowledge me."

"That's too bad. I'm sure one day you'll find a good job with a nice boss… they do exist."

Joyce stopped in her tracks. "Hey guys!"

"What?"

"Look at this!" Joyce motioned her hand in a panoramic way as her friends looked at a very large grassland. The reeds were enormous.

"Blimy! What a strange place!" Flaps gasped.

"I've never seen a biome like this before." Punkin mentioned.

"Don't tell me we have to go through that?" Secretary Bird cringed.

"We have to. I mean come on guys! We've been through worse." Joyce explained.

"I'll take dangerous mountains, deserted mansions, and mafia birds over mysterious grassy… doom-bringers." Secretary Bird, hid behind Buzzie.

"Come on lad! Buck up! We're together. We'll watch your back." Buzzie encouraged.

"Well… ugh! If you say so, I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry." Joyce picked up a large stick, "we'll be fine!"

…

The group gradually and carefully pushed their way through the tall grass, keeping watch wherever they went. Joyce had the front, and Secretary Bird kept the back, looking behind them. They had all eyes on everything.

"Wow… so far so good! If we keep this up we'll surely make it out of here lickidy split!" Zazu grinned.

"Not to mention that we have complete surveillance on everything around us. If a beetle walked on the ground we'd know about it." Punkin added.

"Good! We're on our way." Secretary Bird calmed a bit.

"I think I see something up ahead." Joyce noted.

"What does it look like?" asked Dizzie.

"I can't tell; let's go further." Joyce said.

They walked just a tad slower until, using her stick, Joyce pushed aside some grass to find a small clearing. There were strange, tall structures that looked like nests, made out of dried grass, leaves, and other materials. To top it all off, they were everywhere. Everyone began to scatter and investigate them.

"What in the hell are these things?" Buzzie oddly asked.

"Nests… but of what creature I can't tell. They look primitive." Punkin investigated.

"How so?" asked Zazu.

"Well, judging by the way the structure was built, it was something with claws. And it was big."

"Oh jeese! Oh jeese! We should leave here immediately!" Secretary Bird began freaking out a bit.

"Not yet. Maybe these giant things can help us. If they live here they can give us directions, or even a lift!" Joyce assured.

"Do you really think the natives are going to help random strangers? They're primitive, what if they don't speak English?" Punkin looked at all the options.

"We don't know that." Dizzie said.

"True… so very true. For all we know they could be friendly enough to help us." Punkin replied.

As the birds were discussing outcomes, Joyce looked down to find but a mite. Big for its size, it was bright red with lots of fuzz.

"Oh my god! What a cute little thing!" Joyce reached to pick it up.

"Huh? Joyce wait!" Flaps exclaimed.

"What?"

"Don't pick it up! It could be dangerous!"

"But… it's so tiny! Punkin, what kind of bug is it?"

"Uh… well, it's not a bug; it's an arachnid… a velvet mite."

Joyce immediately jumped and yelped.

"Hate mites?" Punkin smiled.

"YES! Those little demons! Tom played a prank on me with them." Joyce explained, shuddering.

"Well you don't need to worry; those kinds of mites aren't harmful to humans or birds." Punkin assured.

"I don't care! They need to die!" Joyce took her sneaker and stepped on the mite violently. For added measure she swiveled her foot a bit. All she could hear was tiny screaming.

"Joyce! That's not cool! The poor thing!" Punkin crossed his wings.

"Sorry… you may like mites, but I hate the little bastards."

"Eh… no one's perfect. At least it didn't try to hurt us." Flaps chuckled.

"Yeah, imagine how that could've gone." Buzzie laughed.

As everyone was conversing, Zazu looked around and felt a tense sensation. He noticed that, slowly but surely, huge 7-foot mites crawled out of the nests. It was quite a sight.

"Uh… guys… guys. You might want to quit giggling." Zazu stuttered, backing up towards his friends.

"Why? What's… oh damn." Joyce and her friends were surrounded by a huge U-shaped formation of mites. They didn't look happy.

"Um… well this is a bit of déjà vu, isn't it?" Joyce whispered, mentally kicking herself.

"You know… this is like those situations in movies where the only option is to comically run away as a massive group of something chases you." Punkin explained.

"That would fit in the ball park." Secretary Bird said.

"Well, uh… RUN!" Joyce sprinted her ass out of there.

As the group ran away, all the mites began their chase. The arachnids snapped their chelicerae in anger, they clearly were hungry. Everyone struggled to maintain their distance, no one wanted to be left behind.

It was hard to push through the tall grasses; they constantly tapped across the birds bodies as they ran, almost making it hurt.

"AH! These stupid plants! How is everyone holding up?" Ziggy called.

"Terrified!" screamed everyone else.

After some time the grass began to cluster up and expand outward. The grassland turned into rocky scrub.

"Quick! Run faster!" Punkin yelled.

"Why?" Joyce replied.

"With no more grass they'll gain speed!"

Sure enough the mites did. They were gaining fast, and it didn't take long for the friends to worry.

"Okay, we need to split up!" Joyce called.

"How?" answered Buzzie.

"See these big rocks? Maybe we can out maneuver the mites or something."

"But Joyce! There's so many!" Secretary Bird cried.

"We have to try! Trust me!" Joyce looked back.

Everyone went in pairs of two as they split up. The mites responded likewise, still trying to catch them. The terrain began to get bumpy, and all the giant boulders that filled the scrub were forming strange formations.

Joyce, still holding her stick, figured she could try to scare them off. She turned quickly and attempted to spear a mite. It wasn't working.

"AHH! Get away from me!" she yelled, smacking the creature in the face. This only served to anger it more. Buzzie and Flaps ran back and grabbed her by the shoulders, hoisted her up as the mite snapped the stick in half.

"Lass… I know your brave but… don't." Buzzie said.

"I'm not brave! Just pissed!" Joyce replied.

Zazu and Secretary Bird continued to run from the mites on their own way. They ended up losing them long enough to stumble across a large ditch, full of dry shrubbery.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Zazu said.

"What? What do you have in mind?"

"Let's have everyone lead the mites to this ditch, and then we can trap them all."

"But, what if they climb out?"

"We'll light it on fire!"

"Ugh… again with the fire." Secretary Bird covered his face.

Zazu hid the former butler between some big rocks as he flew off to find his friends. Punkin had a bunch on his tail; he didn't bother yo-yoing them away.

"Punkin! Lead the mites to that big ditch over there! I have an idea!"

"Got it!" Punkin high-tailed it.

Zazu ended up discovering Joyce, Buzzie, and Flaps hiding on a branch as some mites attempted to fell the tree. He rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Follow my lead!" Zazu flew away as the vultures followed suit, carrying Joyce. All the mites were locked on the birds. Dizzie and Ziggy noticed and flew along with them.

Soon everyone was where they needed to be. Punkin, with a ton of mites behind him, ran into the ditch. Without a second wasted, all the giant arachnids were trapped. Punkin flew out and watched as the mites snapped at him.

"Everyone stand back!" Zazu suddenly appeared with a lighted branch. He simply tossed it into the ditch and sure enough the mites were slowly burned.

Punkin looked down at the massacre, "Damn… I mean, yeah, they tried to kill us. But they were just defending their children. And now look… a whole community, destroyed in an instant. Lives, memories, lost forever."

Joyce wasn't even listening as she started laughing and pointed at the mites. "YEAH MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT NOW? YOU JUST GOT BURNED! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THINKING YOU COULD EAT ME! THAT'S RIGHT! DIE!"

Everyone simply stared at her with wide eyes. Joyce turned around and her big smile disappeared.

"Too much?" She whimpered.

"A little." Dizzie said.

…

Tom was sitting at his desk, drinking coffee and just trying to keep it cool. His co-worker Ken Radowski walked in and pulled up a chair.

"Hey Tom! What's going on with yah?" he happily asked.

"Oh just… passing the time. We're on break so I figured I could take advantage of it." Tom quietly stirred his drink.

"Good call, especially after that, CAT FIGHT!" Ken had a tendency to yell out random things.

"Ugh… don't remind me." Tom had to chuckle.

"You know… I've been thinking, about all this." Ken said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I don't understand, WOMEN!"

Tom laughed, "And it took you until now to realize it?"

"Yeah! I mean… all it takes is one little sentence and they change in an instant. It's like you can't talk to them."

"Well, I wouldn't agree with you 100%. I've been friends with my co-workers for a while and they can grow on you. They're like a second family, we talk about everything." Tom reminisced.

"Yeah, that's good for you. I never really hung out with any of them."

"You should… they're nice people."

"Not all the time. Like Tricia… she scares the holy hell out of me!"

"Oh stop, she isn't that bad."

"No it's true! She's so free-spirited and, INDEPENDENT! And she can probably kick my ass."

"Oh there's no doubt about that. She's a fighter." Tom sipped his drink.

"What was all that mess about anyway? With that Lois chick." Ken asked.

"She thought Lois killed Diane."

"But… she didn't. We were told everything at the, COURT RULING!"

"Yeah, exactly. Tricia didn't come, remember?"

"Oh."

"But I straightened everything out, she's cool now."

"Good."

"So… what else do you not understand about women?"

"Feelings… just their feelings. They seem to have crazy mood swings, and sometimes over the littlest things. Something happens and they're all, CRYING THEIR EYES OUT!"

"Umm… I can see where you're coming from. That's just their way of expressing themselves… it's good to let it out sometimes."

"It's annoying! Makes you just want to punch them in the face!"

Tom stayed silent, looking weirdly at Ken.

"Oop. Did that come out?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Look, Ken, first… don't ever say that again. Second, I've been there. You remember my ex-wife?"

"Not a whole lot."

"Well, there are women that just have a tendency to be negative all the time and they will spend days crying. Then there's other women, they can be really sweet. They treat life like a pleasure, and only live to brighten it. And then… there's the middle ground. Women who are just there… to be normal. That's how I see it."

"What does that have to do with your ex-wife?"

"She was the first one; the negative. And I had to deal with not being annoyed every day of our marriage. It was hard… but it did open my eyes. Good women are hard to come by these days. It's rare to meet someone from the middle ground. It's always negatives… and whenever a positive comes around, they suck all the air out of the room and become a nuisance. You see my point?"

"Uh huh… so you're telling me that, NORMAL WOMEN!, are the way to go?"

"Exactly… that's why I'm friends with my co-workers. They're pretty normal people. Okay sure, Tricia's a bit wild and Maria can get over-excited about things… but that's the icing on the cake. Normal people need to have uniqueness, otherwise, they become robots."

"What about Joyce… what do you see in her?"

"Well…" Tom sighed, "I'm not sure… this may sound bad but… I'm still not used to her."

Ken looked down-trodden. "Tom… don't tell me you're stuck in the past."

"I'm not! It's complicated."

"How is having a new partner complicated? It's as if you're, NOT HAPPY!"

"Well…"

"It doesn't hurt to try. Get to know her for once Tom… get your head out of the, GUTTER!"

Tom simply chuckled, "seems as though men have just as many problems as women."

"How so?"

"We complain too much."

Tom and Ken shared a big laugh as they enjoyed the last few minutes of their break.

...

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Punkin sighed.

"Me too… it was so unexpected." Ziggy agreed, shaking his head.

"Goodness, how far did we run?" Joyce mentioned.

"Why do you ask?" Buzzie replied.

"Well, I think we're at the sea."

Sure enough they were. The group had managed to make it all the way to a large seashore. The sand was almost white, and the waves gently crashed along the beach.

"Hey! What do you know? It's so warm out here." Zazu breathed the air. "I love that ocean smell."

"Wait a minute… is that it? Is the journey over? It can't be!" Joyce noticed, looking around frantically. "I think we need to cross it."

"How? Who knows how big that sea could be… it could be attached to the ocean, it'll take weeks!" Punkin explained. "We'll need food, shelter, the whole 9 yards!"

Joyce grunted at this realization, she didn't want to have to jeopardize her friends' health just to get across unknown waters. Looking to her left, she spotted a large boat (about 10 feet in length) with a sea gull on it.

"Excuse me!" she called, running over.

The shorebird looked over from his activities and smiled. "Well howdy do miss! What brings you here?"

"Um… is this your boat?" Joyce asked, her hands behind her back.

"Well… not technically. I found it… that's what I do, I find things."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Interesting things; I like mysteries. Name's Scuttle by the way."

"I'm Joyce, and these are my friends. We have to cross the sea."

"You do? Well no problem, this boat should do you well."

"Do you know how big the water is?" Punkin asked.

"Yes, it's not very big, but it is deep!" Scuttle flew to the other end of the boat and looked beyond. "These waters stretch a good few miles, uh, about 10 or so."

"Well, we can do that." Secretary Bird grinned.

"I'd still want to be safe… there's probably whales or other beasties." Scuttle flew back.

"Well a few whales couldn't harm us… we appreciate this Scuttle." Joyce thanked.

"It's my pleasure! Good luck on crossing!" Scuttle picked up his things with his feet and flew away.

Joyce, with the help of her friends, pushed the boat further into the water. The pounding waves crashed against the sides as everyone jumped in.

"Ready?" Joyce asked, straightening her wind-swept hair.

"Yep!" The birds answered.

The anchorwoman found some paddles on the bottom of the vessel and used them to urge the boat along.

After a half-hour, everyone was calm. The currents made the boat travel on its own, leaving no work for anybody. Joyce and her friends leaned back and enjoyed the view.

"This is kinda cool, I've never been out at sea before." Buzzie commented, looking over the sides.

"Really? Oh it's quite splendid. I used to live near a fishing port... back in the days of old." Secretary Bird reminisced. "Perhaps when all this is over with I'll find my way back to my hometown."

"That's a good idea, I always loved the prospect of going back to our place of origin." Joyce mentioned.

While everyone was talking amongst themselves, large forms began swimming under the boat.

"I think I can see some creatures down there!" Zazu noticed, sitting at the bow.

"What kinds?" Punkin asked. "Whales? Sea cows?"

"I can't tell." Zazu tried looking harder, putting his head lower to the water.

All of a sudden, two large pink eyes popped out of the water and stared right at Zazu. The hornbill freaked and fell back into the boat.

"What?" Flaps asked, helping him up.

"Eyes... HUGE EYES... in the water!" Zazu yelled.

"Huh?" Joyce commented.

The boat jerkily rocked as one of the creatures bumped the bottom, almost knocking everyone over.

"What was that?" Dizzie commented.

"Seems huge." Secretary Bird added.

"Uh guys... I think we should just get down and stay low." Joyce crouched, bending at her knees.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's just a misunderstanding... maybe they're not dangerous." Punkin said, getting down anyway.

Suddenly, a large crustacean jumped out of the water and grabbed at the end of the boat with its pincers. Everyone screamed and crawled to the front of the boat. Joyce kicked at it with her shoe, causing the animal to sink back into the water.

"AGH! What the hell was that?" Joyce exclaimed.

"Mantis shrimps... but they're gigantic!" Punkin yelled.

"Let me guess..." Buzzie commented, "they're dangerous right?"

"Oh yeah, they kill by punching with special arms... and at this size they're rip us in half!" Punkin continued, hugging his legs together.

"Well I'm not taking any chances!" Joyce picked up one of the oars just as a shrimp was rising out of the water. With one swift move, she smacked it right in the face, stunning it.

"Whoo! Good one Joyce! Come on lads!" Ziggy cheered on, launching himself in the air and looking around for more shrimps to duel with. One threw itself in the air and attempted to snatch the vulture. Ziggy jabbed at the eyes.

Everyone else tried as best they could to fend off the mantis shrimps. By taking Punkin's word about the punching claws, they tried to be as careful as possible. Zazu was flying around dodging the claws. Secretary Bird almost got hit, until he managed to grab at a leg and slash at it.

Joyce continued to batter the shrimps with all her might, until one grabbed at her oar and cracked it in two. She was thrown off balance and landed at the front end of the boat.

"Are you alright?" Buzzie asked, kicking a shrimp in the face.

"These shrimps are wearing me out! We need to get out of here if we want to make it to shore safely!"

As Ziggy was battling a shrimp, one came from behind and slashed his leg. Yelping in pain, Ziggy fell into the boat, clutching his bleeding limb.

"Ziggy!" Joyce cried, holding him. He was knocked unconscious.

A mantis shrimp used its powerful claws to bash the end of the boat, knocking pieces everywhere and causing it to slowly sink.

Joyce could only look around as everyone was soon over-powered by the shrimps. She held her breath and looked into the water. The animals were everywhere, swimming around the boat in a circular pattern.

All she could see was two bright eyes swimming at her as she somehow fell into a trance and passed out.

...

Joyce couldn't remember anything when she woke up. Something was different... she felt heavy. Jerking her head up, the blond found herself on dry land.

"Guys?" she called.

There was no answer.

There were strange, tall, undulated pole-shaped surround her. Was this a forest? It certainly seemed so... but there was no sign of green flora or foliage. She couldn't even see the top of the shapes; all that was there was a bright white mist.

Slowly getting up and finding her balance, Joyce walked around, looking for her friends.

"Guys!" She tried again. This time someone answered.

"Joyce?"

It was Zazu's voice.

"Zazu?" She called.

The hornbill managed to find her and gave her big hug. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

"I think so. I'm so glad I found you... have you seen the others?"

"I'm afraid not."

Punkin managed to bump into them.

"Guys!" he called, running up to Joyce.

"Punkin! You wouldn't happen to have seen the others would you?" Joyce asked, hugging him.

He simply blushed as she hugged him.

"... Punkin."

"Oh sorry!" he backed up. "Um... no I'm afraid not."

"Ohh... I was afraid of that." Joyce sat back down. "Ziggy was hurt real bad... and I don't even know about the others."

All four of the vultures, and Secretary Bird, walked into the scene.

"JOYCE!"

Joyce whipped her head around to find the vultures holding Ziggy up. Joyce ran over and helped set him down. Ziggy was no longer unconscious, but was very dreary. Joyce simply teared up a little as the vulture looked at her.

"Hello lass... are you okay?"

"I'm fine... but I feel like we should be worrying about you." she said genuinely.

Ziggy smiled.

With everyone now reunited, Joyce looked around.

"Where are we?" Secretary Bird finally asked.

"I'm not sure... some forest." Zazu said.

"Well... as with every forest... the only way to know where you are is going up!" Punkin attempted to cheer everyone up.

"But, how are we going to get up? It's not like I can fly." Joyce commented.

"We'll help take you up." Buzzie offered.

"Well... then I guess our journey is one again going upward..." Joyce said as everyone looked up, unsure.

_**To be continued…**_

_What's up everyone? Long time no see... XD - After feeling inspired, I'm back to writing... our little hiatus is over! What mysteries will the mysterious "forest" unfold? Will everyone survive? The story is slowly winding down... anything is possible._

_Enjoying using obscure beasties..._

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	15. Infected

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 14: **__Infected_

…

"Good evening I'm Tom Tucker, our top story, a local man was reported to have found dead mice in his milk. Weird plot, or simply, thirsty mice? Right after this."

Lois was back home, resting with Peter on their trademark sofa, watching the Channel 5 News. Lois had her head sitting on her hand, propped on one arm. Her expression was blank. Peter took notice.

"Lois... what's the matter?"

"It's nothing honey."

"Come on... you can tell me."

"Eh..."

Peter was smart enough to figure it out, "it's about Joyce isn't it?"

Lois quickly sat up and stared at him. "Do you think it's a good idea to see her?"

"I don't know."

"Because I feel like it's my responsibility. I hadn't paid my dues since..."

"Look Lois... try this: just sit back, wait, and see what happens. These situations solve themselves."

"But Peter."

"It's true! I don't like this just as much as you; it's annoying."

The red-head simply gave in. It made no sense actually listening to Peter, but she was tired.

"Well... fine. Whatever you say... anything to make it stop."

...

"AGH! Make it stop!" Buzzie exclaimed as he and Dizzie hauled Joyce upwards by her arms.

"Come on now, it's not that bad." Dizzie spoke, rolling his hidden eyes.

"Not that bad?" Who knows how high up this goes?"

Joyce frowned a little, "sorry I'm so heavy." Joyce's solid bones proved to be quite a challenge to the bird's hollow ones.

"Oh don't worry yourself lass. I'm just old." Buzzie grinned, wrinkles and all.

Flaps was holding Punkin by the neck, gently of course. "How you holdin' up Punkin?"

"Well... I'm holding. Once again, as a species, flamingoes aren't vertical flyers."

Joyce looked up to find that the light at the top of the strange forms was getting brighter and larger.

"Hey guys!" she called, pointing with her fingers, "Look! I think we're almost there!"

"How can you tell?" Ziggy asked, holding Secretary Bird by the feet.

The group continuously flew upward until they popped out of a hole in the canopy... and swiftly landed upside-down.

"What the hell?" Buzzie gawked. The hole appeared to be above them now - and they were surrounded by what looked like the walls of a cave.

"I say, that was quite an unexpected rush wasn't it?"

Everyone got up, dusting themselves off.

Joyce was first to ask, "how did it do that?"

"For once, I'm stumped." Punkin observed.

"We should keep going, it's awfully freaky here." Secretary Bird shivered, finding the exit.

Dizzie followed, "true that."

The group kept walking until they entered the outside. The area was a dry, dusty steppe - with small patches of dull-green shrubs dispersed throughout. The wind left small whirlwinds that casually made their way across the ground below their feet.

Joyce began shivering. "Ugh! It's so cold!"

"Try to ignore it." Ziggy said, "Us vultures have been through chilly situations like this before, not thinking about the cold always helps."

Joyce had to smile, "I'll try."

"You know..." Zazu pondered, "I've lately began to realize that we've been travelling to some exotic locations so far - and I only recently joined you guys!"

"I hear yah. The mountain range, the ocean, Suburbia, that crazy Mafia hideout..." Flaps listed.

"This is weird." Joyce added, "it sure isn't like home. I was expecting this kind of sightseeing when Death gave me my mission."

"Not to mention all the friendly people we've gotten to meet!" exclaimed Punkin.

"Though they are an odd bunch." Secretary Bird joked, causing everyone to laugh and reminisce.

Little did they know that a small brown owl had popped out of a shrub right in front of them. He was wielding a sharp stick.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he bellowed in a small, elderly voice.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Uh... endless forms most beautiful?" Punkin quoted.

The owl started chuckling, "Oh ho ho! How poetic... that's rich!"

Joyce crouched down to get a better look at this strange fellow, "and who might you be?"

"I am Archimedes, fair travelers! Not to mention an exquisite traveler myself." he said proudly.

"Oh good!" Secretary Bird sighed in relief, "then perhaps you can tell us how to get through this stuffy place?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! I'd be happy to help. This steppe can be quite tedious to the inexperienced."

"Well, we're as inexperienced as they come." Joyce mentioned.

Archimedes flew to the tallest spot on the shrub (which wasn't saying much because it was only 3 feet high) and faced the opposite direction.

"The hills here form a complex series of formations that can take a person weeks to sort out. You must look out for foliage... a bush, shrub, even a measly weed. For as is often said, _flora is life_. However, there is no set direction. Follow the plants... not your instinct. Even if you're going in circles."

Dizzie: seems legit.

"Well, there's no sense in denying the wisdom of experience travelers." Ziggy cheered.

"I thought you guys hated asking for directions?" Joyce remembered.

"Hey... we're out in the middle of nowhere. I'll take what I can get." Buzzie replied, causing Joyce to face-palm herself.

"Thank you good sir." Zazu bowed in respect.

"Happy to oblige." Archimedes popped back into his shrub.

As our group carried on, two Influence appeared not too far away. Snickering, they follow them.

...

Back at the News Station, Tom was running back and forth trying to set up various decorations. It was a hilarious sight - he kept trying to tape some balloons to the walls and chairs, but the helium kept making them un-stick.

Tricia, finished turning in some paperwork, noticed her co-worker's struggle. She simply cocked her eyebrow and went over to investigate.

Tom was literally arguing with his stuff, "come on balloons... WORK WITH ME!"

"Hey Tom... what's with you? The heck are all the decorations for?"

Tom turned his head, "oh... I'm uh... throwing a party."

"Oh Tom I'm flattered."

"Not for you!"

"I'm joking! Relax." Tricia grinned, "well... then who is it for?"

"It's... it's for Joyce."

The Asian reporter stood there, silent. Tom continued, oblivious.

"You know, for when she gets better... if she does... she will! I mean, the doctor said-"

Tom was cut by Tricia giving him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." she cooed, drawing back with her hands on his shoulders, "you've really set a difference for yourself. It means a lot."

Tom felt awkward. "Okay... thanks. I'm trying."

"Do you have food?"

"No."

"Well then... you can't have a party without food! I'll take care of it! For all we know... she could be wide awake as we speak!" Tricia jumped, running off to get her friends to help.

Tom smiled as he continued to fix the balloons.

...

A small dust storm had began to blow across the steppe. Everyone tried their best to proceed with the mission.

"Come on guys!" Joyce assured.

"It's so sandy!" Punkin called, "I can't feel my feathers!"

"Mine too!" Flaps called.

"Here!" Joyce lent a hand, "let's all hold on to each other!"

"Good idea!" Zazu called, perching on her shirt collar.

The wind began to intensify to the point where they couldn't walk. It was so strong that everyone fell back a few feet. Joyce tried to look but didn't want to hurt her eyes.

"This sucks!" Ziggy called, "my hair!"

"Buck up gents! Complaining will not get us through this!" Buzzie called.

"Let's just sit here until it calms down!" Joyce decided, digging her sneakers into the sand.

"But what if it goes on forever?" Secretary Bird asked.

But oddly enough, it didn't. After a few seconds... the steppe returned to normal.

Secretary Bird peeked around to look, "huh... boy I am just terrible."

"No you're not." Punkin chuckled, "weather can be unpredictable."

"To bad Ollie isn't here. He's a wizz with this... AGH! My toes are itchy!" Joyce jumped, shaking her shoes everywhere.

"Yeah, my feathers are too." Zazu shook around until he fluffed up like a air-dried kitten. This caused giggled around the group.

"What are you all looking at? Haven't you ever seen a cleaning bird before?" Zazu said, looking ridiculous.

"You're just adorable Zazu." Joyce grinned.

"Oh and you're a regular peach." Zazu sarcastically said, smiling as they continued on.

As Ziggy was walking along with his buddies, the aforementioned Influence managed to sneak up and seep into his healing cut. At first, all seemed normal. Then Ziggy slowly started coughing.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Buzzie asked in concern.

"It's probably all the dust." Ziggy scoffed.

"You sure?" Flaps double-checked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine guys. Thanks." Ziggy lightly grinned. Buzzie & the others simply shrugged and continued walking.

The vulture then (without warning) froze in place, not even moving a single face muscle. The group continued walking oblivious until they sensed that something was amiss.

Joyce was first to speak, "hey... is Ziggy feeling alright?"

"I asked, but he said he was fine." Buzzie said.

"He's not moving." Punkin investigated.

Secretary Bird ran over and gently patted Ziggy on the back. "Come on ol' chap, where's that charmful smile we all enjoy?"

Despite the bird of prey's best attempts, Ziggy fell over right on his face - not even flinching.

"Ziggy!" Dizzie yelled.

Secretary Bird looked at both his hands in agony and dropped to his feet. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

"Nothing! Chill." Zazu sternly spoke.

"Is he breathing?" Secretary Bird looked over - still feeling guilty & nervous.

Joyce turned Ziggy over and leaned her head on his chest. "Yeah, but it's all weird."

"This can't be good." Buzzie noted.

Flaps flew over and slapped a wing on Ziggy's face. "ZIGGY! Speak to me man!"

"It's no use. Let's just go on. We can carry him along the way." Punkin suggested, his eyes full of sadness.

"Good idea." Joyce said, bending down. "Allow me."

"No, you're our friend. Don't let us burden you. We'll do it." Buzzie quickly responded.

Joyce was taken back a bit. "NO! I'm not going to sit by and do nothing! I appreciate it but... _I want to help_."

"It is part of her duty... technically." Zazu agreed, putting a wing on Buzzie's shoulder.

"Well... okay. Do you got it?" Buzzie asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

...

The group continued walking along, following the shrubs and other plants just as Archimedes suggested. Though there were times that they feared uncertainty, they still listened. There was no time to argue about directions anyway... not with Ziggy incapacitated. Joyce cradled him in her arms, checking occasionally for movement. And sure enough... he was moving: but it was a seizure.

Joyce began freaking out. "ZIGGY! Ziggy!"

Dizzie ran over, "what's wrong? What's he doing?"

"He's spazzing like crazy! I can't calm him!"

"Try setting him down... on the ground." Secretary Bird offered, stuttering a little.

Joyce did just that: she gently laid him down and held his head. As quickly as he started, it stopped.

"Ziggy?" she spoke, putting her head down on his chest again. There was no sound. Small tears began falling from her eyes as she held him.

"Joyce?" Punkin asked in concern.

"He's... he's not breathing. He doesn't feel alive." Joyce whimpered.

"Is he... dead?" Flaps had to ask.

"That's what it appears to be." Buzzie quietly answered, bowing his head.

Joyce clenched her fist and punched the ground in anguish. Dizzie rested a wing on her back.

"Lass?" he said.

Joyce looked over, now tearing wildly.

"Don't think that this was your fault. This is not something to blame yourself for." Dizzie never spoke so seriously before.

"I know." Joyce sniffed, wiping her eyes. "But I don't want to lose him... or any of you. I love you guys."

Joyce and the birds gathered in a group hug for their fallen comrade.

After some time, they finally reached a small pond full of freshwater. After a drink, the vultures all huddled around Ziggy's body as they had their "final moment".

Buzzie: it is with high honor that we celebrate the life of our good friend Ziggy.

Dizzie: as a member of the Honorary Vultures, I want to just say... I've never met such an inspiring individual - a true bird of character.

Flaps: our brother.

Punkin was sitting by himself when he had a double-take. Jerking up, he stared wide eyed at everyone. "Guys! Wait!"

"What?" said the vultures all at once.

"Wouldn't Death have appeared if Ziggy was truly... you know... dead?"

"You're right!" Joyce commented.

"Something's amiss." Zazu now was joining in.

Secretary Bird looked towards the edge of the pond. "Maybe those black, misty-looking fellows can be of assistance?"

Joyce snapped her head in the direction of Secretary Bird's so-called fellows.

Joyce knew what was up. "You got to be shitting me."

It was the two Influence, creeping away from Ziggy's body. Spotting Joyce, they ran into the pool in fear. Joyce took off after them.

"OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!"

She jumped into the water, shoes and all, as all the birds watched in shock.

It was a good struggle.

The Influence attempted to overwhelm her by grabbing and ripping at her person. She tried to keep her air, but she often found herself having to rise up and take a deep breath before going back and beating up the monsters.

One tried to resurface and escape, but Joyce managed to grab it by the leg and smash its head with a rock. It faded away.

The other took notice and grabbed her hair from behind. Screaming in obvious pain, she tried to reach it from behind. Further they sunk until the little Influence felt he had her set to drown.

But Joyce wasn't out of it yet. Looking over, she swiped at the creature and sent it towards the surface. Before it could recover, she put one hand to is head, the other its legs, and snapped it in two.

Huffing and puffing, she crawled out and coughed out some water.

Flaps helped her out. "My word... are you alright?"

"That was the Influence wasn't it?" Punkin scowled.

"Yep... the little bastards." Joyce squeezed her hair to get the wet out.

Ziggy began to come to - and at first, only Zazu noticed.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." he smiled.

Without a second thought, everyone ran up and hugged Ziggy with all their might, screaming his name in happiness.

"What... what'd I miss?" he replied, grinning at everyone being wild.

"Looks like you caught a case of the Influence the buddy." Joyce said, smiling from ear to ear.

"How?" he asked, unsure.

"They musta crawled in through your wound there." Buzzie pointed at Ziggy's scab.

All the vulture could say was, "well I'll be."

"Dude! We were so worried. I thought you were a goner!" Punkin commented.

"Well everything's all right now." Dizzie chuckled.

As everyone was talking to Ziggy, Joyce noticed a glowing sphere of light descending towards her.

_No way_ - she thought. "Guys! Look!"

All the birds watched as Joyce reached out for the orb and grabbed it, disappearing inside her hand.

She could hear Death's voice in her head: "Congrats Joyce! Good grab! That was very brave of you to throw yourself into danger to save your friend. You're almost there! Peace out."

Joyce was very happy.

"What did it say?" Secretary Bird asked.

The anchorwoman simply patted his head. "That was my second token."

She looked out into the horizon.

"Rejuvenation is just so close now... I know it."

...

_**To be continued…**_

_Through thick and thin, Joyce Kinney and her cast of avian brethren continue to destinations unknown. This chapter is a tad short... but it's only leading to the ones that follow - and what a ride they'll be._

_I wrote this entire thing during the drive to fireworks,_

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	16. Enigma of the Mind

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 15: **__Enigma of the Mind_

…

It was quiet... but not the good kind of quiet.

The group had since cleared out of the steppe with their spirits high and their egos bigger than ever. Joyce had spent the rest of the way with a big smile on her face.

"Joyce... I know you're happy about receiving your second token - but shouldn't you chill out a bit?" Zazu asked, "you look like you're going to freak out."

"I'm just so glad I'm doing well on this mission!" Joyce beamed, "I feel like we're one footstep away from Rejuvenation."

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet." Punkin said.

"What do you mean?" Joyce questioned as Punkin pointed out into the distance. There was a strange barrier of glowing shapes spanning across the horizon.

"Whoa..." Flaps gasped.

"What are they?" Secretary Bird joined in.

"I don't know... they look like triangles..." Punkin ran over.

"Wait! It could be dangerous!" Before Joyce could reach for him, the flamingo was already up close. He examined the shapes, and very carefully, placed a wing on their surface. In an instant, they turned over and disappeared into the sky.

"Ancient wing... that's cool." Punkin was in awe.

"It's okay guys!" he called over, "it looks safe!"

Joyce and the birds looked at each other before pressing on. Punkin touched several more triangles until they made it inside the wall. There were all sorts of strange shapes and formations floating all around them. As they pressed on, the ground seemed to give way to a white plane.

"This is pretty trippy." Buzzie commented.

"Yeah... it's almost like the time we took-" Ziggy was cut off my Flaps covering his beak.

"HEY! Don't ever mention that again... that was not a pleasant experience!" Flaps demanded.

"Do we even know where we're going? It's like every place we go we're bountifully walking in no particular direction." Zazu asked, furring his brows.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean that we can't try. We made it out of worse situations." Joyce said.

"Oohhh." Buzzie held his head with his feet.

"What's up chap... don't tell me you've got Influence?" Dizzie asked.

"Oh no no no... it's just that, my head hurts a bit."

"Come to think of it... mine too." Secretary Bird added.

"And mine!" Punkin jumped in.

Joyce had her own headache too, "now don't worry guys. It could be just one of those things."

"One of what things?" Buzzie questioned.

"You know... stress?" the blond attempted to say.

"Hey! Maybe it's those shapes? They could be giving off a signal." Punkin suggested.

"A signal?" Dizzie said.

"Yeah!" Punkin ran over to an blue octagon and put his ear hole to it. "Hello? Hello? Is there anybody trying to communicate with us?"

"Ooh... it's just like those ghost-shows... I can't stand them!" Secretary Bird cowered.

"Are you alive?" Punkin continued.

"Come on lad, it can't speak." Zazu flew up to him. At that particular moment, the shapes began multiplying and surrounding the group. Everyone huddled together as the forms seemed to loom over them.

"Okay... now I'm a little scared." Joyce frowned, bearing her teeth.

"I think you angered it." Ziggy commented.

"I hope not!" Punkin lowered his neck.

The shapes then condensed and flew away. A large linear shadow then passed over the group, frightening them some more.

"Okay fuck this! I'm out of here." Buzzie attempted to walk away.

"Do you even know the way out?" Joyce asked.

"Of course! It's back the way we came."

But unknown to Buzzie, when the shapes disappeared, so did their makeshift path of dissolved triangles.

"Uh oh..." the vulture could only say.

Secretary Bird began whimpering.

"It's hopeless! We're trapped! I gotta get out!" The bird then began running the opposite direction, he vanished out of sight, then reappeared right back to his original spot. He attempted again: still the same. He tried three more times until Joyce had to restrain him.

"Cool it Secretary Bird! There's no sense running! Relax." Joyce hugged him, he was heavily breathing from all that running.

"Well... that's it then." Dizzie spoke, causing a very bad feeling to come over his friends.

...

Judging by the shade of gray that that over taken the area, the group had deduced that it was the late afternoon. Everyone's good feelings and happy attitude had quickly diminished to near hostility since their realization that they were trapped here.

"Aren't we a couple of lousy peeps..." Zazu commented.

"Hey, don't make this anymore terrible then it already is!" Punkin exclaimed.

"How much more terrible could it get? Just when we were looking up... the world crumbled and took us down with it." Dizzie puffed his feathery hair.

"Come on guys..." Joyce wanted everyone to be cool.

"You know what? You're right... we should just quit right now! Game over..." Punkin gave up, sitting down.

"We can't just quit!" Joyce stopped, turning around.

"Well... what are we supposed to do. In case you haven't noticed... we're trapped in some psycho, hallucinogenic death trap!" Secretary Bird yelled, falling over.

"Life sucks." Buzzie spoke.

"Stop it guys... stop." Joyce sat down herself and looked sternly at everyone. "I can't believe you birds... what happened to us?"

"Besides being doomed?" Zazu sarcastically said.

"I'm not letting anyone down... we're not going to quit. We can't! What happened to the mission?" Joyce was yelling now.

"The mission's worn us out lass... I don't know about you, but I'm voting we stop." Ziggy crossed his feathers.

"No..." Joyce sighed, putting a hand to her head in despair; her friends weren't working with her.

An interesting frozen line slithered its way across the area, creating a glimmering sheen of light in its trail. The anchorwoman looked at everyone, they were pooped. Glancing up, she noticed that the area was getting darker - most likely nighttime.

"Look guys... why don't we just stop here for the night?" Joyce offered, "maybe after some rest we can continue. I know you're all just weary from this strange area, but we can make it. Come on guys... please?"

Secretary Bird was already asleep.

"You know what? That's the first good idea I heard all day." Buzzie turned over and dosed off.

"Thanks Joyce." Punkin cooed.

Joyce managed to snuggle herself on the ground and make herself comfortable. With tired eyes... she fell asleep.

...

There was darkness.

Nothing to be seen for miles.

Joyce's head flew through this void, looking around for signs of life.

"Hello?" she said. It must have been a dream.

"Where am I?"

No answer.

"Is anybody there?"

Still no answer. Joyce felt as if there was déjà vu in her mist.

"HELLO? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!" she was tired of the games.

Suddenly, a flat square appeared - like a little TV. Joyce watched intently as an image popped up.

It looked like a baby... but, it was so familiar.

"Is that..." Joyce said to herself, "me?"

More squares floated along in a coordinated path. She could see herself in her younger years. And she could see her parents - Mitch & Sarah.

"Mom? Dad?" she called. The people in the image simply smiled and flew away.

"No wait! Come back!" she floated after them. Just as she thought she reached it, another square appeared in her face.

It was Tom's profile.

"Tom? You're here too?"

Then there was Tricia... and Ollie... and Maria... and Mike... all of her Channel 5 friends and co-workers following the current of images.

"Oh... all my friends." She smiled, looking at them. "I forgot that I miss you guys so much right now... it's unreal."

She could see the News Station, and herself in front of the camera - reporting on all her stories: President Obama coming to Quahog, Julie Andrews being weird, the Child of the Month, and... Lois' porno.

Joyce winced and turned away.

"Ugh! Get out of my face!"

But then the face popped up in front of her again, Lois was everywhere.

"AH! Go away!" she continued floating from the images. She didn't want to remember that again.

Turning back, she saw herself as a High School freshman and the hotdog incident.

"Eh... I'm so fat." Joyce said, "what a terrible time."

The images got more deep... more personal... more terrible. She saw her entire commotion at the studio, Tom slapping her, the car accident, everything - all her failures.

Joyce closed her eyes and wished that they would all go away.

"It's sad isn't it, mate." an unknown Australian-voice said.

Startled, Joyce turned her head to find a brown pelican - and odd resident in her dream.

It continued talking, "life seems so short, but then all you have to do is rewind the video, you see endless time."

"What? Where'd you come from?" Joyce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pardon me... I'm terribly sorry. I'm Nigel. I'm a pelican in case you're... well... stupid."

"No no I understand. I'm Joyce Kinney."

"Oh, I'm well aware of who you are."

"You do?"

"Of course! I've been watching you watch yourself... I know, I'm nosy."

"It's okay." Joyce smile quickly turned back into a frown as she looked at the squares. Nigel took notice and proceeded.

"Joyce, what do you see here?"

"My life - you just said that."

"Aye... it did. But what I mean to say is... what do you see _right now_?"

Joyce was confused, but got the message. "My failures."

"Uh huh... tell me mate... how do you feel about all that?"

"Terrible. I hate myself for them. I wish they'd go away!"

"Oh... they're long gone - I assure you. You just haven't acknowledged that yet."

"Well... uh..." Joyce stuttered.

"Come on love... if you don't want your failures, then why won't you let them go?"

"I don't know... it's just, for some reason, every time I want to forget about all the terrible things in life, they keep flooding back with the vengeance. But I mean... that's one of the reasons I'm on this mission! To get rid of all the failure."

"Well I'm glad you still hold true to that."

"Do you like... know Death or something? Did he send you here?"

"Nope... can't say I recall. I'm just wise."

"Okay..."

"Joyce, with all these images of your family, friends, life, struggles, accomplishments, precious moments, terrible memories... try to make sense of it all. Take in the grand scheme of things - how they've shaped the woman you are."

Joyce blinked her eyes and stared at the enormous current of squares, the view was much better up here.

Nigel continued: "Because after this mission, life will be a lot different. You'll face the world with a new outlook, and you'll be stronger and smarter and braver than you've ever been before. But before you can run... you must walk... and before you can walk... you must crawl... and before you can crawl - you must live."

Joyce closed her eyes and thought hard.

And on Nigel went: "Examine your life... put all the little pieces together as if it were a giant puzzle. When you see the complete picture, your understanding will increase ten-fold."

Joyce turned around, "why am I having this dream? What's with all the images? These visions?"

"You are going through a pre-rejuvenational state, mate. As you may be already aware, your journey is coming to a close... if you want to reach the peak, let go of all your worry, your fear, your doubt. Only the true being can overcome all the obstacles of life and still be as they were when they were born - in your case, when they were reborn. Free from the hassle of life."

Joyce looked up and saw herself, with all her new friends in one massive square. She saw Death, giving her the instructions to begin her journey.

And probably most moving of all, she saw Icarus, nested beside her. Joyce smiled, bright and fair, as she floated to Nigel.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You are a miracle of nature."

"Go now Joyce." Nigel patted a wing on her head. "You have the power to change - make it so."

He vanished - without a trace.

Joyce, sensing something, turned around and saw that all the squares were now clumping into formation and heading straight for her.

Panicking, Joyce floated away as fast as she could, but the shapes were gaining on her. Not looking back, Joyce sped up faster, and faster. Stars and bright lights flew past her: as if she was flying through space.

Without warning, she woke up. Huffing and puffing, she noticed that everyone else was awake too.

"Guys! What happened? Didn't you sleep?"

"We did." Dizzie answered, "and we didn't enjoy it."

"How come?" Joyce asked in concern.

"Joyce... I had the strangest dream." Zazu said.

"Me too!" Punkin added, "in fact... it seems that we all had dreams."

"What were they about?" Joyce asked, expecting something very familiar.

"I like... saw us. Hanging out together." Buzzie went first, "before we met you Joyce, or any of you. It was just us vultures... doing nothing. I had visions of times gone by... the old band, helping the man-cub, being broke and resorting to living without a true home."

"Yeah! Me too!" Flaps said, "I even saw our old friend Lucky... the fruit."

"I saw myself looking over all the animals on the savanna," Zazu began, "I saw my old boss... the king. A great king, and there were hyenas everywhere... and danger, and yet... I saw good times. Good friends... memories."

"Soccer." Secretary Bird went, "that awful game we played a long time ago. And humans! Like you Joyce! Only there was something off about them... they angered my old boss (who was also a king) so much and turned him into a rabbit! And then of course... I saw Pat."

Punkin sat there with his head down, sad. "I saw my parents. Before they were killed. I saw my childhood, my brothers.. and how much I bothered them with my antics." He looked up, "I didn't realize I had so many bad memories."

"What about you Joyce?" Ziggy asked, "what was your dream?"

Joyce sighed. "The same as you guys. Visions of my past."

All the birds sat there in depression: their dreams had really taken a toll on them more than any mysterious place could. Joyce, looking at them solemnly, smiled.

"Guys... it's going to be okay. It will."

She looked over to find that the shapes had long gone their way and there was recognizable terrain again. Trees, grass, rocks, clouds...

"Come on... let's sleep. I have a feeling that things will be better in the morning."

...

Meanwhile, far away in a dark field (far from the mysterious void), a group of birds were meeting up with a very large and intimidating creature.

"It would seem as though we have a situation on our hands." Vinny explained, his fellow ravens behind him. They had survived their ordeal back at their club, but not without losing many of their comrades.

"We know all about you. We know the unstoppable power you possess. You are a legend, my friend." Vinny continued. "That is why we come to you at a crucial time. We've lost so many brethren that it saddens me in a way that's not fun."

The raven pulled an object out of his coat.

"But that doesn't mean we didn't have our dues."

He threw it at the mysterious figures feet. It was Jim's cigar.

"There's this girl... a human. All that we ask you to do is to... finish her off. She was nothing but trouble to us - she could've been a loyal asset, but unfortunately she's not good at listening."

Vinny also pulled out a mug-shot photograph of Joyce that they managed to take.

"I trust that you'll be available to comply... just be sure to make it excruciating."

_**To be continued…**_

_I know I'm quick to updating... but the story keeps coming to me so fast that I have to comply._

_Just when it looks like things may be for the better... there's always bad situations at hand. Joyce has been through so much on her journey, her friends have been really good to her, and she feels so grateful that they've managed to weed out all their troubles in exchange for a good adventure. Can the good times triumph over the bad? _

_Things are going to take a wild turn..._

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	17. Life and Death

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 16: **__Life and Death_

…

The sun rose quietly over the distant mountains as Joyce's group set out to finish what they started. Buzzie began looking around and slowly grew a little grin.

"Hey fellas! I think I recognize this place!" he exclaimed.

"How so?" Joyce asked, "we're pretty far from your hang out."

"I don't know how but... it's so familiar! The shape of the mountains, that pine with the scorch marks, there's even that little town over their!" Buzzie continued.

"This must be where we vacationed during the Winter months." Ziggy said, "it's starting to come to me too."

"You guys vacation a lot - it must be nice." Punkin commented.

"Oh yeah. Then again... we don't do much, so I'm not sure we'd call it an authentic vacation." Dizzie explained, chuckling.

"Well either way, this is good! Because now we can navigate better knowing that-" Joyce was about to finish when a large eagle swooped down and knocked her off her feet into the grass. Everyone scattered and ran over to Joyce as the giant 6 foot bird landed close by.

Joyce was bruised a little, "ugh... what the hell?"

"Who are you to harm our friend?" Zazu yelled, facing the bird.

The eagle pulled out the photograph of Joyce and examined it. Looking at the anchorwoman, it crumpled the picture and screeched loudly.

"Uh Joyce... we might want to get out of here!" Flaps suggested, helping her up.

"Good idea." Joyce cautiously backed away from the giant bird of prey, which stalked and followed every step she took. Seizing the moment, she buzzed off, the eagle now flying after her.

"Come on lads! Let's get him!" Ziggy exclaimed as the vultures took off to fight the eagle.

Punkin, Zazu, and Secretary Bird were stuck there.

"Guys! We should make sure Joyce gets to safety!" Punkin ordered, following her.

"Yes! Um... Secretary Bird... why don't you just stay here?" Zazu asked as he flew away.

"Um... uh... uh... well..." he stuttered.

...

Buzzie and Flaps aimed for the eagle's head, startling it for just a little bit. The bird turned around and swatted them away with its right wing.

Dizzie came from behind and pecked at its neck, only to be kicked by the talons.

Punkin & Zazu were leading Joyce to a mass of bushes.

"Eagles don't do so well in tight situations... if you stay here he can't get you." Punkin quickly said, Joyce nodding to every word.

"I don't understand! Why does he want me?" Joyce questioned, hugging herself.

"I don't know. But we can't afford to lose you right now." Zazu replied.

Ziggy was circling the eagle as quick as he could, trying hard to confuse it. The bird shrieked in anger as he attempted to snap its beak at the vulture.

"Ha ha! Missed me!" Ziggy teased as he pissed of the eagle even more.

"Ziggy watch out!" Buzzie called.

It was too late when the eagle had gotten hold of Ziggy by the leg and beat him something fierce.

"Ow ow ow ow! That's a doozy!"

Dizzie and Flaps grabbed the eagle's tail and yanked out a couple of feathers. The bird turned around long enough for Ziggy to flap away. Chirping in anger, the eagle charged right for them.

Not wanting to get beat, the vultures dodged in two directions as the eagle tried to pick off one.

Then it stopped for a second. Realizing what it was here for, the bird surveyed the area and spotted Joyce peeking from behind the plants.

Snickering, it took off after her. Joyce, sensing the danger, hid deeper into the foliage as the eagle clawed away twig after twig. Joyce grabbed a stick and began to beat the eagle, trying her best to fight it off.

The bird simply snapped the stick in two and used the half Joyce held on with to pull her out. Screaming, Joyce used her fists. It was all in vain as the eagle clamped down on her hand and threw her out into the open.

Looking up in pain, Joyce saw the eagle land right on her. She could stare into its eyes... they were ferocious and deadly.

Just as it was about to bite at her face, a long leg appeared out of nowhere and smacked the eagle off of her.

Joyce peered to see that it was none other than Secretary Bird.

"What? Secretary Bird - what are you doing?" she called, worried to death.

"Go! GET OUT OF HERE!" he demanded, as the eagle recovered and shook its head. Glancing at Secretary Bird, it wasn't happy.

As Joyce crawled and ran out, Secretary Bird faced eagle and let out a lout shriek. The eagle responded likewise and the two clashed.

All Joyce and her friends could do was watch as Secretary Bird engaged in one of the most brutally violent fights they'd ever seen.

The eagle had grasped Secretary Bird by the neck and wouldn't let go. Secretary Bird kept backing away, trying to pry the eagle off of him. The eagle managed to smash into a couple of small trees for added measure - leaves fell in all directions.

Secretary Bird kicked him square in the jaw, causing the eagle to let go with a squawk.

Taking the opportunity, Secretary Bird gave him a few slashes with his talons right in the shoulder and back.

The eagle screeched and launched itself on top of him. It's talons scratched and clawed with fury; Secretary Bird threw in some claw of his own - things got bloody.

Seeing an opening, Secretary Bird clamped down on the eagle's wing and held on tight. The eagle tried flapping him away, but he wouldn't let go.

Secretary Bird dragged the eagle around for a bit before throwing it on some rocks.

The eagle slowly got back up and glared intensely. Secretary Bird smirked.

The bird took off in the air and began circling his opponent, who loosened his tie and prepared for action.

The eagle swooped down and grabbed Secretary Bird by the belly. Secretary Bird, with no choice but to hang on, bit and began tearing up the eagle's belly.

The two birds fell to the ground in a rush, dust flew high into the air as the birds struggled to wear out each other's enemies.

Secretary Bird landed a pretty hard blow to the eagle's face, opening deep wounds.

The eagle followed suit with his own talons, scratching up the left side of his face.

"AUGH!" Secretary Bird groaned as he held onto his face. Now he couldn't see well out his left eye, and stumbled back onto his bottom.

The eagle was now smiling evilly. Taking his chance, he walked over and placed on foot on his body.

Joyce was now cringing worriedly: _come on... get up! Get up!_

Secretary Bird, using his good eye, took a glance at his attacker. He managed to find enough strength to use both of his legs to clasp onto the eagle's neck.

Pushing back, Secretary Bird used all of his might to choke the eagle, which was now shrieking in pain and anger.

With one swift movement, Secretary Bird twisted as hard as he could and snapped the eagle's neck. It's body fell limp as he threw it away from him.

Everyone still stayed quiet, waiting to see if he would be okay.

He huffed and puffed, he felt really weak: all Secretary Bird could do was look straight into Joyce's eyes as he felt to the ground. His friends voices fell silent as he passed out.

_Oh my god, NO!..._

_Is he breathing?..._

_Wait! I know a hospital near here_...

...

Secretary Bird, clothed in bandages around his face and back, awoke to the sight of all his friends looking at him in happiness.

Buzzie was well aware of a medical facility close by their vacationing spot (it made good use for their shenanigans), and swiftly but carefully carried him over.

Their nurse, an auburn hen, walked in quickly.

"Oh my word! How is he doing?" she asked, looking over.

"He's awake!" Punkin cheered.

"That's good. You know your friend is lucky to be alive, he sustained multiple fractures, bruises, cuts, and he almost lost his eye!"

"... I know." Joyce signed, looking away.

"Um, I'll just leave you guys alone with him." The nurse said politely as she bounded away.

"Thank you Audrey." Buzzie smiled as she shut the door.

Joyce stood there silent as Secretary Bird waited for her to speak.

"I don't believe it... I don't believe what I saw. Do you realize what could've happened?" Joyce began, looking at him intensely.

"I know." he choked.

"You could've died! And for what? For me? You didn't have to do that Secretary Bird!" Joyce exclaimed, frowning.

The injured avian simply chuckled to himself as best he could, "of course I did. You were worth saving."

"But-"

"Joyce... you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. In all my years of hanging on to existence in this world, I have never been happier than I am now."

Joyce simply listened.

"You took me in my hour of need and showed me a better side to things. You've given me my most sought after dream... bravery. I wasn't going to just sit there while you were in danger! That eagle wasn't going to stop... I just had a feeling that at that moment... I had to be a hero, and I won."

Secretary Bird coughed a little, "as far as I'm concerned - I have lost all my fears and worries about life. When I recover... I'll be a new bird. And I'll be grateful for everything you did."

"Yeah Joyce!" Punkin smiled, "if it wasn't for you, I would be stuck in my room doing things for _myself_. This mission was the perfect opportunity to be involved in the greater good! You've given me the strive to do more for others, and I got paid with camaraderie. I've never had real physical friends until now."

Joyce smiled as she glanced over towards the vultures.

"You gave us something to do!" Ziggy joked.

"If you didn't appear, we would've had an unsuccessful business - but now that we've traveled a bit, we now have a better plan to bring music to people." Flaps grinned.

"Who would've thought that when you needed to buy shoes, we'd run into that base guitar? We have enough money to buy it... you saved our butts!" Buzzie explained.

"Not to mention a new outlook on life. We didn't think there were people who cared about us." Dizzie added.

Zazu flew up to the edge of Secretary Bird's bed.

"What about you Zazu?" Joyce asked.

"Well we already know what you did... my own mission is already accomplished: to help you!" The hornbill bowed.

Audrey stepped in again, "um... Joyce isn't it?"

"Yes?" she replied, turning around.

"There's this package here for you. It has your name on it... but that's it!"

Joyce took the box, which had an interesting ambient feeling to it, and ripped off the tape. Inside, much to her amazement, was an all-too-familiar glowing orb.

She looked at her friends as they smiled back at her.

"Go on... what are you waiting for?" Secretary Bird teased.

Taking her hand, she patted it once, and it disappeared into her hand.

"Joyce! It's Death! Well done... you've made it. I know this arrived a bit quickly, but then again you guys _worked_ quickly. When your friend risked his life to save you from that eagle, it automatically completed your mission! You were supposed to go out into this world and help others, and you did: not only did you help your friends, you helped a friend help themselves and ultimately have them help you. You went full circle! In a non-dirty sense, pardon me. However... you're not ready for Rejuvenation just yet. You have one more challenge to overcome - like I said, you need to face a great Influence head on in order to rid yourself of all your sorrows. If you defeat it, then we'll be waiting. Happy trails!"

The anchorwoman, after Death's voice cleared out, shed a single tear. She turned to face her friends and laughed peacefully.

"Guys... we did it! We completed the journey! We're home free!" Joyce cheered as everyone went along, jumping around the room and congratulating each other.

"I've never felt better." Joyce walked out of the hospital and looked up into the sky - the weather was fair and beautiful. Taking it in, she began to sing.

_All the little kicks..._

_Picked along the way,_

_Suddenly, have disappeared,_

_As Yesterday._

_Tossed about the fields, and lost among the winds._

_My World is beginning to change!_

_Oh... so many times,_

_That I walked this way,_

_And never seen the little things,_

_That I see today._

_Never have I been,_

_So high above the clouds,_

_My World is beginning to change._

Joyce ran through the area, letting the wind blow through her hair.

_I know something's gonna happen,_

_It is all in my hands,_

_Things are going to get better, just as we planned._

_Life will feel brand new,_

_Like tomorrow's day,_

_Feeling bright, like the sun,_

_Rising right on cue._

_All the little kicks,_

_Gathered on the shore,_

_Suddenly, have washed away,_

_Haunting me no more._

_Tossed about the seas,_

_And lost among the tides,_

_My World is beginning to change!_

_My World... is beginning... to change._

Joyce sat in a field of wild flowers as her friends (including Secretary Bird in a wheelchair) gathered around her.

"So... what we gonna do?" Buzzie asked.

"I have to face my greatest fear. The time has come." Joyce revealed.

"Well... we'll be here to help!" Punkin said, before Joyce rubbed his head.

"No... I need to do this myself. It's the last step before Rejuvenation. You've done all you need to do."

"Fair enough. But that doesn't mean we're leaving you yet!" Zazu exclaimed, smirking to himself.

"I would never even think of asking you to." Joyce gleamed.

...

High atop a majestic hill, a female figure sat Indian-style, stretching her arms.

She looked down and gently petted a small carnation that grew among a pile of death ones.

"Even after the darkest storm, the blossoming flower will return to life, provided it lasts. But with a little help, it can overcome the end of time."

_**To be continued…**_

_The final battle is upon us!_

_For those of you who recognized Joyce's musical number, it directly (through inspiration) came from the popular Christmas special "Santa Claus is coming to Town" - it seemed fitting given that both female roles reached a sort of metamorphosis in their lives._

_Rejuvenation or Bust,_

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	18. The Final Triumph

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 17: **__The Final Triumph_

…

Joyce trudged up a very tall and grandiose hill. Her friends had decided to stay nearby, in an old shack - while they waited for her to finish the battle. The sky was darkening, no doubt the work of the Influence. In fact, looking around, Joyce began to notice that individual groups of Influence were huddling around watching her ascend. It was very awkward, and yet, terrifying.

Reaching the top, she noticed an interesting sign. There's a large black object sitting not too far from her - not but 15 feet tall.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up and announced her arrival.

"My name... is Joyce Kinney. And I know who you are. I'm ready to face you. Turn around!" she yelled.

Not even glancing back, the shadowy being spoke an all-too-familiar voice.

"Oh don't worry Joyce. I know who you are."

Joyce's eyes widened as she gasped.

_It couldn't be... no way._

The large being turned over and revealed itself as what looked like Lois. It certainly had her voice, but this Lois looked sinister, with red eyes and cool demeanor.

Joyce tried to keep her cool, and succeeded.

"I can't believe it... it's you. Or... it looks like you." Joyce stammered, backing away a foot.

"Yes Joyce... it's me. How have you enjoyed your journey?" Lois coyly asked, smirking.

"It's... it's been fun... yeah." Joyce managed to say.

_Is she toying with me?_

"How does it feel knowing that if you don't make it, that's it. Poof! You're done." Lois sneered.

"Oh, believe me... I'll make it."

"No you won't. You think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

"I know I have what it takes."

"Do you know?"

"Yes! Stop belittling me!"

"Oh Joyce... it's like you said... you're nothing. The definition of failure."

"Stop it."

"You think you'll win? You couldn't even fight off a little spider."

"Shut up!"

"I'm destined for a life of calamity." Lois singed, "I'm a house without a foundation."

"STOP!"

Now Lois was using Joyce's words against her.

"All those guys I slept with just to make myself feel beautiful. Getting drunk and wasted whenever things got me down. I've stolen things, destroyed things, and ruined friendships."

Joyce covered her ears and looked away.

Lois continued, stretching her demonic neck to encircle Joyce's frame.

"I can't have a wonderful life, or a lot of friends. I can't be a perfect person, I'm a failure. I'm some obscure creature that nobody gives a damn about." On she went.

Joyce had enough.

Balling her hand into a fist, the blond landed on really good swing into Lois's face.

Slinking back, Lois glared intensely, only to calm herself into displaying a smile.

"Fine... have it your way."

With that, Lois unwounded her bodily form and seized Joyce in her shadowy grasp. Dust flew as Joyce was rushed into a tree.

Looking up, she saw Lois' face opening up and hissing ferociously.

Joyce took the opportunity to grab a decent sized tree branch and figured she'd use it as a weapon.

Lois took another strike as Joyce smacked her cheek, causing the demon to scream intensely and swing her arm towards her direction.

Joyce dodged the swipe and took off towards a forest - in an attempt to disorientate Lois.

Breathing heavily, Joyce took a quick peek behind her. Lois was gaining on her fast, causing Joyce to run faster.

The anchorwoman swan-dived right into the foliage.

"I don't understand... how the hell am I gonna finish her off?" Joyce said to herself.

Surveying her surroundings, Joyce headed deeper into the woods. She could overhear Lois smashing her way through the trees.

Joyce hurried her in her dilemma.

Suddenly, Lois threw away the small canopy as if it was a piece of trash. Looking intensely, she spotted Joyce, who turned around and readied her weapon.

Lois chuckled as she picked up Joyce by her collar.

"What? You think this little twig is going to help you?" Lois snickered.

Joyce simply grasped her stick firmly as she stabbed Lois in the finger.

The demon yelled in pain as she threw Joyce into a pile of bushes.

The blond was now writhing in pain - that had to be a 30 foot drop. Gaining her strength, she got right back up.

"You can't hurt me!" she exclaimed, as Lois pushed aside more trees and dived for her.

The two struggled as Lois grabbed onto Joyce's branch and wouldn't let go.

Joyce had two hands firmly grasped onto her weapon as Lois shook her around like a ragdoll. Joyce realized that there was no way she would let go - unless she was somehow provoked into releasing her.

She spotted an interesting set of leaves and remembered that she had purchased a lighter during her visit to Suburbia.

"Hey Lois!" Joyce distracted as she let go off her twig, landing safely into a patch of grass. Lois was shocked for a bit, until coming to and tossing away her stick.

As Lois came closer, Joyce pulled out the lighter and flicked a little flame. Lois was cautious.

"Come on now... you're not serious. You think that'll work? How is setting the forest on fire going to defeat me? What purpose?" the demon asked.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything." Joyce joked.

"You do realize that if you light those leaves... you'll be trapped?"

"I'll figure it out."

"No you won't. You're too stupid."

"I am not!"

Lois had an ace up her sleeve.

"What would Tom think? Hmmm..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know... you're co-anchor. And friend I guess."

"This has nothing to do with Tom! This is between you and me!"

Lois leaned back comfortably. "He'd come to understand your lack of brains and call you out. He'd laugh and question your very existence."

Joyce was taken aback by that.

"No he wouldn't..." she whispered.

"You'll lose all your credentials and be the laughing stock of the entire town. And he'll report about it on the news. Just like you did to me."

Joyce looked up. "You're lying!"

"Why did you do it Joyce? Did you really think you'd be able to end my rein? Once I showed that porno to the church, I was accepted in a single instant."

Joyce was silent, Lois had really gotten to her weak spot.

"Do your loyal watchers even like you? When have you ever done anything of value to society? I'm a perfect housewife, with a beautiful family and all the friends I could ever ask for. My parents are rich and I could have anything I wanted to. Not to mention, I'm irresistible. You on the other hand, are simply a replacement. You live alone, you're only friends are your co-workers... and that's pretty low considering the myriad of people who could adore you if you had the balls to go out and meet them."

Joyce fell to her knees as Lois continued.

"You're just a dumb blond who's only purpose in life is to be a sperm-dumpster to random guys and a punching bag for people to take their anger out on."

Tears came out of her eyes.

"You're childhood was terrible and no one likes you. Heck, I bet that if you died after your coma, your 'friends' wouldn't even miss you."

Joyce screamed as she tossed the lighter into the leaves, starting a massive wildfire.

Lois stepped back as Joyce stomped right up to her as best she could.

"You... do... NOT intimidate me! You do NOT treat me this way! Don't you EVER THINK that you'll amount to anything being the way you are! I am more powerful than you will ever be!"

Lois glared with eyes full of hate.

"COME ON!" Joyce opened her arms as Lois lunged right into her.

Using all her might, Joyce punched and jabbed and clawed at Lois' demonic face. Lois tried to shake her off by slamming her into rocks and tree trunks and the like, but she wouldn't let go.

Lois' titanic-demonic form began shrinking.

Joyce was gaining the upper hand.

By now the fire had spread far and wide, there were no traces of life sans Joyce & Lois. Several of the little Influences perished as others ran for their lives. The smoke reached high into the air and the two collided and smashed into everything.

Joyce landed a sharp uppercut to Lois, who fell back into some rocks.

She continued to shrink.

Joyce grabbed a large burning branch and began edging up on Lois. She pointed it at her.

"I'm sorry. Who's weak?" Joyce questioned.

Lois simply took her arm and violently grabbed Joyce's throat. Standing up, Lois laughed as Joyce struggled to breath and grab at her neck.

Lois looked right into Joyce's eyes.

"Fear me... you, are, nothing."

Joyce, wildly moving her eyes, began to feel weaker.

But she wasn't going to give up, not like this.

Noticing an opening ,she kicked Lois in the ribs, causing her to shrink into her normal form - though still dark, shadowy, and demonic.

Joyce took her burning stick and without a second thought, jammed it into the center of her skull.

Lois wriggled and writhed in pain and agony as Joyce twisted the stick for added measure.

"Die... die... DIE!" Joyce screamed as Lois swiftly disintegrated into dust.

Joyce, breathing heavily, fell over onto her back.

Looking into the sky, she noticed that the smoke was lighter; the fire seemed to have been receding.

She started laughing hysterically, hugging herself in happiness, realizing what she had accomplished.

...

Joyce slowly trudged down the hillside as her friends ran up to help her.

Punkin was first to ask. "Joyce! Did you... did you win?"

Joyce smiled, "yes... YES! I did!"

Everyone jumped for joy and cheered as everything would be okay. They hugged and fist-bumped and danced for a bit.

"We were so worried!" Buzzie said.

"Yeah! But we know you could do it!" Ziggy added.

Joyce looked to see that Secretary Bird, wheelchair and all, joined in the fun. He managed to let out a simple, "Yay!"

"I am so happy for you! This is a dream come true... it really is." Zazu gleamed.

Everyone stood there in joyful silence.

"So... what happens now?" Dizzie questioned.

Some rampant peeping could be heard as everyone turned to find a small Killdeer standing on top of the hill. Joyce's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh hey..." Flaps commented, "we forgot all about him."

"Icarus?" Joyce called.

The plover simply peeped in recognition and flew away.

"Wait! WAIT!" Joyce screamed in delight as she (followed by her friends) climbed up the hill and chased after the shorebird.

After making it to the top, Joyce was startled when she saw Death, holding Icarus in his bony hand.

"Sup?" was all he said.

"Death! I did it! I defeated the Influence! I finished the mission! I did it! I did!" Joyce spoke quickly in short breaths, little tears of joy flying everywhere.

"I know... congratulations Joyce. I've never been prouder in my entire life." Death replied, with Icarus peeping in agreement.

"How did you find Icarus? Was he with you the whole time?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah... sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I hope you weren't worried."

"Well... a little. He's my baby!" Joyce laughed.

"Your baby?" Death scratched his hood before he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! That's right! I guess I should clarify something."

"Clarify what?" The anchorwoman nodded her head as Death let Icarus fly down onto the group. Light began shining from his figure as the bird slowly began to transform.

Joyce watched with strong confusion as her bird friends backed away a little, taking in everything.

Slowly and majestically, Icarus changed from a small plover into none other than Diane Simmons - in a long, ghostly white dress.

"Oh my god..." Joyce gasped.

"Whoa... that is some _freaky_ shit." Buzzie shook his head.

"Hello Joyce." Diane smiled.

"But... but... I... you... you're... you're... I... but... how..." Joyce stammered as Diane placed her hand on her shoulder and chuckled.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in. But it is what it is. Joyce, I've been waiting to meet you officially for a long time now. Being incognito as Icarus helped me bring you here faster - Death and I were very keen on helping you to have a better life and to start anew." Diane explained, motioning to Death, who bowed hilariously.

"Wait... you two know each other?" Joyce questioned, pointer her finger back and forth from Diane to Death.

"Of course... we're... in a relationship of sorts." Diane blushed.

Ziggy nudged his wing at Punkin comically, "uh huh! See? Even ghosts and natural entities can find love!"

"Oh Ziggy." Punkin shook his head, with a smile.

"This is so amazing! To meet you in person... I've heard so much about you! What is it like?" Joyce asked politely, but with keen fascination.

"It's okay. I'm a lot happier here than I'd ever be. Death is a big sweetheart."

"Well... I don't like to toot my own horn but... I try." Death shrugged.

"So... are you ready to begin?" Diane asked.

"Begin what?" Joyce had already forgotten.

"Rejuvenation of course! You're silly. I like you." Diane motioned her to a specific spot on the hill, wrapping her shoulder around her in a friendly gesture.

Joyce looked back at her friends, who put a thumbs (or feathers in this case) up in awareness.

"Go on lass... you deserve it!" Dizzie spoke.

"The time is now!" Secretary Bird managed to add.

Joyce looked up at Diane, who shook her head in agreement.

"... okay." Joyce walked over and faced Diane.

Death watched closely."Remember what I taught you!" he mentioned to Diane.

"Oh don't worry honey. I got this." she grinned.

Joyce got on her knees and clasped her hands in front of her as Diane made some movements with her hands.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "After this... you'll have a new spirit, and you're soul will be cleansed: a new woman."

Joyce, taking a deep breath, smiled in respect. "Yes... I'm ready."

Taking her lead, Diane motioned her hands and placed them on both sides of Joyce's face. Closing her eyes, Diane blew out of her mouth with such force that the sky began to swirl around the two. Diane's breath was bright and colorful as it sent energy and power into Joyce's figure. The anchorwoman didn't even flinch as she was lifted up into the air by Diane's magic forces. Her friends could only watch as Joyce rose higher and higher.

When everything was just right, Diane made some more swift movements and shot energy out of her fingers straight into Joyce. The blond jerked and shook as light swirled all around her. The area grew much brighter as the Rejuvenation became more intense. Joyce's pupils were wide.

Diane continued to mold Joyce's spirit until she felt everything was just right. With one swift flick, Joyce erupted in light and was gently lowered back onto the ground.

Diane raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Good work!" Death said.

Joyce slowly awoke and stood up, only to fall down again as Diane caught her.

"Easy now! Easy!" she called, as Joyce came to.

Looking around frantically, Joyce began to make noises.

"What is it Joyce?" Diane asked in concern.

"What... what happened?"

"You are free."

Joyce jumped and hugged Diane with all her might. "Thank you... thank you!"

"How do you feel?" Diane chuckled as Joyce let go.

"I feel alive! I feel new! This is fantastic!" she cheered, grinning wildly.

"Glad to know." Diane looked towards the setting sun. "So... are you ready to go?"

Joyce's cheerfulness quickly ended.

"Go? Like... right now?" she innocently asked.

"Of course. We need to get you back to your own body on Earth."

Joyce peered towards her friends, who looked a bit sad, but in a good way. Diane took notice and closed her eyes, thinking about how Joyce succeeded in making her new friends.

Joyce looked back and frowned, only to have Diane hold out her hand.

"Take all the time you need."

Joyce did a little victory dance before she ran up to her friends. They all simply looked at each other, not wanting to let the inevitable occur.

"I wish I could take you all back with me." Joyce dreamed.

Everyone group hugged - reminiscing about all the good times. Joyce figured an orderly goodbye would work just fine.

First, she faced the vultures, her first friends.

"Thank you guys for being with me from the beginning. You've all shown great loyalty and have cheered me up when times were bad. I hope your band becomes a huge success."

"We're glad to help! After all, we're Honorary Vultures! And you'll still be one even after you leave." Buzzie (the leader) bowed in respect.

"Yep! No matter what!" Flaps grinned.

"You're my hero Joyce... literally!" Ziggy laughed.

"Take care of yourself - don't let anybody put you down." Dizzie smiled.

Joyce turned towards Zazu, who was smirking. Before she could speak, Zazu raised his wing.

"Please... I don't deserve thanks. It was the least I could do."

Joyce simply picked him up and hugged him. "You are just too sweet! I'm glad to have helped you with your own personal mission. What will you do now?"

"The same thing I've always done. Help others." Zazu simply pawed the dirt and stood proudly.

Joyce went over and gently placed her hand on Secretary Bird's head. He simply glanced at her and looked very pleased. "Thank you for everything... I don't know what to say."

Joyce grinned, "you don't have to. After all, you think I was the only one who deserved a Rejuvenation?"

Punkin was sitting to himself, facing away and crying a little. He wasn't very good with goodbyes. Joyce walked over and planted a little kiss on his beak.

"Don't cry Punkin... I'll never forget you."

Punkin blushed pinker than his pigment as he turned and shook his head in reliance.

"I'll never forget any of you! You've all been so good to me! I really hope we can all meet again! Somehow." Joyce waved to her friends as she walked up to Diane.

"All good?" Diane asked, to which Joyce nodded excitingly.

Death walked up as Diane kissed him. "I'll see you at home."

"And I'll be waiting with food!" Death joked. He turned to Joyce and ruffed her hair a little.

"See you around Joyce. Glad to help. Enjoy your life!" Death stomped his staff to the ground and disappeared into the emerging night.

Before they were ready to go, Diane had one more thing to say to Joyce. "Listen Joyce, if you are ever in any danger, if you need any sort of help whatsoever, if you truly need me... I'll be there. All you have to do it call."

"I appreciate it." Joyce suddenly had a flashback and felt she had to address it.

"Oh uh... Diane!"

"Yes dear?"

"Actually, there _is_ something I need you to do for me. It involves someone." Joyce asked, twirling a lock of hair.

"Of course. Tell me along the way."

And with that, Joyce and Diane vanished in a flash of light, as the full moon revealed itself in bright, shining glory.

The birds simply stood there for 5 minutes until...

Buzzie: so... what we gonna do?

_**To be continued…**_

_What an invigorating event! Joyce succeeded in her mission, and everything's going to be okay!_

_But... it's not over yet! What does Joyce have up her sleeve?_

_Happy I finally got to use Diane,_

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	19. Making Amends

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 18: **__Making Amends_

…

Dr. Hartman finished up some tests on Joyce when he decided to check in for the night. She didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon despite his best efforts.

Before he even left her bedside, a hand gently grabbed his coat.

Looking back in incredible awe, Joyce slowly got up and examined herself; all her cuts and bruises had gone away; a side-effect to the Rejuvenation.

"Uh... uh..." Dr. Hartman was cut off when Diane appeared from behind and tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he saw her put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhh - don't worry. We'll just be leaving now." she said in a kind voice. After all, the last time Dr. Hartman saw her was back at the mansion, and she was a murderer. But this was an interesting turn of events.

"Uh... okay." was all he could say as Joyce and Diane exited out the door.

Dr. Hartman fainted right in the very spot he stood.

...

Tom was just finished putting his son to bed. The two had spent the day together playing catch and legos and such, and Jake was very tired.

"Thanks for the day dad."

"No problem son, now you just rest good and I'll make you a big breakfast before I have to head to work." Tom smiled.

"I'm glad we're okay... you know. I love you dad."

"Me too buddy. Me too."

Tom got up and shut off the light.

"Good night Jake." he gently closed the door.

Tom walked out into his spacious living room, clad full of photos and portraits of the anchorman. Sitting on the couch, he simply closed his eyes for a few seconds and recollected about his incapacitated co-anchor.

_I miss you so much. I want you back beside me._

Three knocks appeared at the door, causing Tom to jerk up in alarm and walk over.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?"

He opened the door to find only Joyce, with a smile on her face.

Tom had to do a quadruple take and he looked at her from top to bottom... yep, she was real.

"Joyce?"

"Tom!" Joyce ran up and hugged him.

"It's really you!" he said unsurely, still confused and in shock.

As Joyce let go, Tom remembered his manors. "Uh... come in, please!" Tom let out an arm as Joyce walked in and took a seat on one of his chairs.

Tom began to bombard her with questions.

"How are you here? When did you wake? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tom, really. Let's just say I had an incredible journey."

"What?"

"Sleep." Joyce corrected, "I meant sleep..."

"Okay. Uh... can I get you something to drink? Food?"

"No no no... thank you."

The two sat there in silence for a bit, until Joyce broke it.

"So... how have things been at the station?"

"Well... I don't know what to say. They've been crazy. Everybody misses you. Even the boss!"

"Really?" Joyce knew it all along.

"Yep! Tricia and Maria and Ollie and Mike were all so worried, and I just... I was... lonely, I guess I could say."

Joyce blushed a little, "oh I'm sure you handled yourself well."

"Not really... look Joyce. I guess I need to say this right now. I am so-"

"Hold that thought! I have a surprise for you."

"Um... really? Whatever could it be?"

Joyce motioned for Diane to fade into the room. Tom sat there in such shock that he was sure he was dreaming. Diane looked at Tom as if she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Hello Tom."

"Diane? Is that really you?"

"Yes... it's me."

Joyce simply sat there, watching her plan come into perfection.

Tom was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

"I..." he stuttered, "it feels like forever."

"It certainly does... I'm surprised you cared enough to recognize that."

Tom now felt really guilty.

"Tom... why? Why did you have to give me so much crap over the years? What happened to the good times? You know... before all the anger and hate?"

"I guess... to tell you the truth: it was all my fault."

"I'm listening."

"I have never had any good experiences with women. Growing up, I was always to self-centered that I guess girls never really took interest. I mean, I thought it didn't matter, I had my good looks and handsome mustache in training - I figured that was enough."

Diane didn't speak.

"My first marriage was a complete and total bust. I had my son, and he seemed to be the only one who ever cared for me. My wife hated my guts with the vengeance. And my second wife didn't fare any better. It was a living hell. So I guess... I guess all these years of unsuccessful fairing caused me to despise women to much. I took out all my anger on you... you were like a stress toy."

Diane crossed her arms and looked away.

"Diane please! I didn't mean for it to end up like it did!"

"I understand completely Tom. And you know what? I guess I have myself to blame too."

"What? No you don't!"

"Yes I do. Because of all the abuse, I decided to adapt to it. I became a bit of a bigot myself. It became all about me. I had my share of torture - and I wasn't aware that your hate of women was so emotionally imbedded into your brain."

Tom looked down and closed his eyes.

"Then in turn," Diane continued, "by the time I hit 40... I had myself a little mid-life crisis. When you wanted to replace me... when James Wood wanted to be rid of me... I snapped. All the evil and corruption filled my soul, and we paid the price."

Diane flew towards Tom and placed both hands on his shoulders to try and comfort him.

"I am so sorry Tom, for everything I did. But I want you to know something."

Tom frowned and felt his eyes water.

"I miss you. Even after all the shit, I still think back to the good times - you were my best friend."

Tom finally lost his cool and broke down, tears of sadness rained from his eyes and Diane took him and hugged him. She may have been a spirit, but she felt to real and alive to Tom.

"I'm sorry too! I am so sorry!"

Diane pulled away, wiping his eyes gently.

Tom began to have ideas, "why don't you come back? Back to the Station? You and Joyce and Me... we can be one big family! And have the good times all over again!"

"I can't Tom. My story is over... it's time for you to move on. With Joyce. She's my replacement, your co-anchor, your partner... you two have a duty to stand by each other and bring information to Quahog like it's your passion."

Tom didn't speak but hung his head down.

"But you must always treat her with love and respect. She is a new woman - I won't say too much, but that coma had a profound impact on her, more than you think. Will you do that Tom? For me?"

Tom, though reluctant, agreed.

"I will. I promise." Tom smiled as Diane checked a wall clock.

"Whoa! I got to get back home! We're having stir-fry."

Diane flew over to Joyce and the two fist-bumped.

"Goodbye Joyce. Remember, I'm always around."

Diane, giving one last happy glance at Tom, transformed into a Killdeer and flew out the open window, peeping into the darkness.

Joyce noticed that Tom was still sitting to himself, taking in everything. Quietly, she walked over and patted his back.

"Hey."

Tom opened his eyes and looked at her, full of developing joy.

"Everything will be okay." Joyce said.

The two, shook hands, solidifying their commitment, and their friendship.

...

Lois was sleeping on the couch when a somebody knocked at the door. Waking up, she got up and walked over to the door with a drowsy-look on her face. She opened it and revealed Joyce, standing there nervously - she had to remember that this wasn't the same Lois she destroyed during her final battle.

Lois quickly turned on her senses.

"... Joyce?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hi Lois."

"Wha... what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a coma!"

"Well... had it ever occurred to you that I... woke up?" Joyce teased.

Peter entered the room and looked over quickly before ascending the stairs.

"Hey Joyce! Told you Lois."

Lois offered to let Joyce in, but the anchorwoman declined.

"I can't stay long... I'm only here for one thing."

"And what might that be?" Lois said, taking a step back.

"I just want to... put all this behind us. Our past... our issues... I'm a new woman now Lois, I can't deal with baggage."

Lois blinked twice, "uh, okay."

"And that means that we can't see each other ever again."

"What?"

"You heard me." Joyce smiled, "you can still talk with Tom or whoever, but I don't want anything to do with you. You really messed me up in more ways than one... I don't want to take any chances."

Joyce let out her hand, to which Lois took it and shook.

"Well... bye Lois..."

Joyce turned and walked away as Lois closed the door silently. Analyzing the situation, she sat right back down on the couch and glanced at an old photo of her in high school.

"Well... it's for the best."

_**To be concluded…**_

_The dramatic scene involving Tom, Diane, & Joyce was among the first things that came into my mind when planning __Cycles of Life__. So much thought was put into it that I had managed to come up with the right amount of relief and suspense after the dynamic series of events involving the three. I mean... this is Diane we're talking about! It has to be perfect!_

_How will things be at the News Station? I think you have a clue._

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


	20. Happiness is a Virtue

**CYCLES OF LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 19: **__Happiness is a Virtue_

…

Tom was leading Joyce back to the News Station, while the two giddily laughed. Tom made sure Joyce had her eyes closed.

"Tom! What is this?"

"Just hold on."

"What's at the station that I haven't already seen?"

The two entered the double doors, quiet no to bring any attention. As the co-anchors reached the entrance to the main room, Tom had Joyce stay put, while allowing her to open her eyes.

"Now you wait here... I'll be right back."

Joyce giggled, "okay."

Tom simply opened one door and walked into the room to find everyone sitting around doing nothing.

"Hey Tom." Maria said.

Tricia was leaning against a wall. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe because... SKA-DOOSH!"

Tom threw open the door to reveal Joyce standing there awkwardly.

Everyone jerked their heads in disbelief; Tricia screamed.

"JOYCE!" They all ran over and crowded around, hugging and talking and asking questions.

"You're okay!" Maria gasped, clapping her hands.

"MA BUDDY!" Ollie grinned.

"Glad to see you back!" Mike puffed his cigarette in approval.

Tricia was tearing up as she hugged Joyce, "I am so glad you're here! I missed you!"

"I missed you guys too." Joyce smiled, taking in the love.

...

Tom's party decor was still there as everyone enjoyed food and small talk; Joyce sat with her clique.

Tom was eating some cake when Tricia whispered in his ear.

"Remember now... you better stay ship-shape... any kind of funny business and I'll personally castrate you." she said, raising an eyebrow as Tom began to sweat a little.

"Uh... don't worry Tricia, you have my word." Tom smiled.

Tricia simply patted his head and she went back to her food.

"So Joyce... I have to tell you! Ollie and I started a relationship!"

"That's wonderful! How long has it been?"

"Several weeks... he's the best!" Maria hugged Ollie as they smooched a little.

"Hey hey hey... easy now!" Mike joked.

Everyone laughed as the boss walked up.

"Ahh... Ms. Kinney. Glad to see you're alive and well." Ben said, his arms crossed.

"Look Ben... I apologize for everything. I promise I'll work double time!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Oh heavens no! Are you kidding me?" Ben laughed. "Because I am of good nature, I will show mercy. You... no wait... all of you can take the day off today. We'll get Sharhooz or Nikki or somebody to do the news."

"WHOO!" Ollie cheered.

"Wow! Thanks Ben!" Joyce thanked as he walked away to do paper work.

"Well then... we get a free day... who would've thought?" Tricia gleamed.

"What are we going to do?" Tom asked.

Joyce pondered for a little, then remembered a crucial thing.

"Hey Maria..."

"Yeah?"

"If your offer still available?"

"What offer?"

"You know!"

"... oh! You know it!"

...

At the Quahog Ice Rink, the Channel 5 crew enjoyed their day, ice skating and having a great time.

Everyone laughed and danced as the disco music blasted loud and clear.

Joyce Kinney certainly had an incredible experience, meeting new friends, trekking through strange new lands, everything seemed just... new.

Now that she was a new _woman_, everything would turn out for the better.

And the good times would roll on.

Forever.

_**The end.**_

_Wow! I did it! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm very appreciative of all the readers and reviewers that have stayed with the journey from the very beginning._

_For those who have been wondering all along, this story was inspired by one of my favorite animated movies, the 1970 Chuck Jones classic __The Phantom Tollbooth__, a tale of overcoming the bad times and learning to enjoy life. If you'd like to re-affirm the various Disney cameos in this story, visit my profile page _:)

_So... is this the last we'll see of Joyce & the Channel 5 Crew? I don't think so. They are my favorite characters after all._

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


End file.
